Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction
by Kigai Okasu
Summary: 10 years after the destruction of DARK. Mitsuko creates the son Jiro could never give her, Niro Komyoji. But once a new organization forms, this new Kikaider must finish what his father started CHAPTER 21 UP!. Please R&R!
1. The Son of Pinocchio

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider or Kikaider 01 or any of the characters except for Niro/02 and some of the other made-up characters.  
  
It was a dark and stormy night in a laboratory far from a local suburban area. In the laboratory is a young woman is looking at two large containers. Inside the containers are robotic skeletons, one marked with 02 and the other marked as 03. The young woman, Dr. Mitsuko Komyoji, observes some graphs on the containers.  
"Well, 02's development is almost complete. I still need to install the Gemini in 03 though."  
Meanwhile, a 16 year-old boy, Masaru, looks out of the window towards the laboratory.  
"She sure is staying out later than usual."  
Masaru began to read his book again and then went back to looking out the window.  
"Mitsuko, do you miss him so much that you would make the child he could never give you?"  
Back in the Komyoji laboratory, Mitsuko continued to work on the androids. Then she turned around to a computer for an analysis update when she heard a loud crash. Mitsuko turned to see that the container holding the android marked as 03 had been shattered and a giant lizard held the robot over his shoulder. "So I see that even as our organization continues to grow you continue to make soldiers to stop us. However, resistance is futile. You cannot stop us as long as I have your 'child.'"  
Lightning struck, and the flash revealed the intruder to be a giant robotic lizard. This machine then turned to see the container marked as 02. "And soon I shall have both of your children!"  
The monster pounded on the container again and again, but Mitsuko threw a lever that surrounded it in electricity. "No! I won't let you take him from me!"  
The monster's arm was blown off from the electric shock. The robotic lizard ran off screaming in pain carrying the lifeless 03. Mitsuko turned off the barrier and went to the chamber of 02. "You're the only one I have left now..."  
  
---The Son of Pinocchio---  
  
"Komyoji. Niro Komyoji." "Here."  
The boy named Niro Komyoji had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, a blue and brown varsity leather jacket, an orange shirt with a red stripe running down the middle, blue pants, brown shoes and gloves, a red electric guitar sitting at the side of his desk, and a belt that had a unique 02 on it. He was indeed a normal human boy, or so he seemed. After roll was called, Niro took down notes as the teacher continued with his lesson just like any other day. As time passed the class ended, and Niro went to his locker.  
At Niro's locker, Niro changed out his books and was getting ready to go home until a boy his own age showed up. "Hey Niro. How's it going?"  
"Oh. Hey Gunta. Just getting ready to head back home."  
"Oh. Well, me and Suzume were just going to hang out. Want to join us?"  
"I would like to, but I promised my mom that I would help out around the house. Plus, I have some homework to do."  
"Man. Okay, but we still have to hook up sometime soon, or I'll pound you into a pulp."  
Niro just smiled. "I seriously doubt that you could do that."  
"What?! You dare question me?! I'll have you remember that I am Gunta Momochi! The descendant of the legendary ninja Sanjayu Momochi!"  
Niro just laughed a little bit. "I know. I know. But in the meantime, just stick to taking pictures for the school paper."  
"...Don't you have some chores you should be helping your mom out with?"  
"Oh yeah! Thanks for the invite, but I really need to go. See ya!"  
With that, Niro ran off to his home.  
Niro ran as fast as he could with his books in his arms and his electric guitar on his back. His speed was above that of anyone else he knew, and he never seemed out of breath because of it. Once he got home, he opened the door and set his books on the table. "Mom, I'm home."  
Soon Mitsuko Komyoji came around the corner with a vacuum cleaner. "Welcome home. How was your day?"  
"It was just fine. Gunta invited me to hang out with him after school, but I told him that I promised that I was going to help you with the chores."  
"Thanks Niro. Um, could you help with the couch? I need to vacuum under it."  
"Yes ma'am."  
With that, Niro grabbed the couch's underside with one hand and lifted it completely off the ground without strain. Mitsuko then vacuumed under the hovering furniture. "Thanks Niro."  
"You're welcome," he said as he set the couch back down easily.  
"If you could, would you please clean the windows around the house as well?"  
"Sure thing."  
Niro left her to get the cleaning supplies. As he was leaving Mitsuko smiled at her son.  
  
Niro got the stepladder and began to wash the windows until he saw the 18 year-old Masaru. "Hey, Uncle Masaru."  
"How's it going, Niro?"  
"Just fine. Mom asked me to clean these windows."  
"Need some help?"  
"Only if it wouldn't be too much trouble."  
Soon Masaru began to join in the cleaning process. He stopped for a second to look at Niro then went back to cleaning the windows. He thought to himself, "It's been two years since he was created, and I still can't get over how he looks so much like Jiro.  
"It's been ten years since he destroyed that Dark headquarters. I still remember the explosion from it. It didn't look like there was any possible way that Jiro could have survived, and I knew it. However, I always kept wishing that somehow he would just walk through the door. But no matter how badly I want him to come home it can't possibly compare to how badly Mitsuko wants him back.  
"I can even still remember how they would always look at each other. A love relationship between a human and an android sounds strange, but Jiro was more human than most humans. Maybe that's why no one bothered to question it. Not even Mr. Hattori. And now Mitsuko has started her own family without him, and yet with him even though Niro doesn't know his own father. But sometimes I wonder just how exactly Mitsuko built him. I know that Niro has a complete Gemini, but is there more to him than that?"  
  
It soon became evening time at the Komyoji house, and Niro was outside playing his electric guitar with the amplifier cord hooked into the 0 of his belt. As he was playing, he didn't notice that Mitsuko and Masaru were watching him from the window. The two of them noticed that he was playing the same sad song that Jiro would play. They just kept watching him until Masaru broke the silence. "He's really good."  
"Yes he is."  
"Mitsuko, there's one thing that I've never asked you that's been picking at my brain lately."  
"What is it?"  
"I know you modeled Niro after Jiro. He looks like him, he plays like him, and sometimes he even talks like him. But...exactly how much did you build him like Jiro?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"His fighting ability."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mitsuko...you made him to be a lot like Jiro in human form. But Jiro is an android, and so is Niro. The human look was just a cover for what he really was."  
"Masaru, what are you trying to say?"  
"Alright, I'll be as blunt as I can. Did you make Niro into a Kikaider as well?"  
Mitsuko never answered that question. Instead, she just looked downward and sighed. Masaru looked at his older sister strangely. "Why? Niro doesn't need to be in fights! Why would you make Niro into a battle android?!"  
"Masaru...there's something that I haven't told you. You see..."  
It was then that Mitsuko and Masaru saw an explosion close to where Niro was. Niro dodged the explosion, stood up, put his guitar on his back, and looked around to see where it came from. "Who's there? Show yourself!"  
It was then that a strange-looking buffalo charged at him from somewhere and struck Niro in the back sending him flying into a tree. However, Niro soon got back up to see who his attacker was. The attacker was blue and on all fours, but then got up on two legs, and the front hooves turned into hands. "I am called Blue Buffalo. I am ordered to capture or destroy the unit called Kikaider 02."  
"Huh?! Kikaider 02?!"  
Mitsuko was shocked to hear this. "No! They've come for him!"  
Blue Buffalo then launched his horn missiles at him, and as well as Niro dodged the missile attack the explosions hit him and sent him flying. "Surrender now and I will spare you."  
Niro got back up and looked at Blue Buffalo. "Why are you attacking me? What do you want from me?"  
"I was ordered to capture or destroy the Second Komyoji design android Kikaider 02. It's nothing personal, but that's all the reason I have and need to destroy you."  
Blue Buffalo let loose another pair of missiles from his horns at the android, and he dodged them again, but he still wasn't fast enough to outrun the explosion behind him. Niro charged at the mechanical beast trying to punch him, but Blue Buffalo swatted him away as if he were a fly sending Niro flying into another tree. Mitsuko ran to the battlefield after watching this. She knew that there was no possible way that Niro could win this fight unless he unleashed his true fighting power. Niro got up again and saw his mother. "What are you doing here?! It's way too dangerous!"  
"You can't win as you are now! There are two switches on your shoulders! Hit them with your hands and give the command to change!"  
Blue Buffalo charged at Niro again and hit him, but not before Niro heard his mother's instructions. "Err...Okay. Let's give it a shot."  
Niro placed his left hand on his right shoulder and vice versa. "CHANGE! 02!!"  
Soon Niro was emitting a light blue light from his body. His eyes then went from the way they are to white to orange. Then the artificial flesh and clothes that had covered his body began to flake off and fall off his body, revealing a light blue proto form with orange eyes and a 02 belt. Suddenly, there were white rings around the arms and legs that traveled onward, leaving the right side of his body blue and the left side red. Once the energy met in the middle, it revealed an orange-eyed robot with his face divided into blue and red halves and from the brow to the top of his head showed a clear casing exposing electrical circuitry and metal. On his chest was a V-like set of casing exposing circuitry that ran from the chest to the shoulders and met in the back the same way. The stomach was divided into the same red and blue halves, but starting at the tip of the V-like casing were two red lined that went downward and to the side in a curve of each half. His left arm was red, and his right arm was blue, but each had hands with yellow fingers, yellow cuffs with light blue panels inside of them, and the upper halves of the arms were casing exposing more computer parts. The legs were also separately colored to match the arms on the same side, but they also had yellow lines that went down and inward from the side to the knees at the upper half and down and outward to the ankles at the lower half. This was the full transformation into his android form: Kikaider 02.  
"This is...the real me?"  
02 then looked at Blue Buffalo and got into a fighting stance. "Okay Blue Buffalo! Show me what you've got!" 


	2. Night

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider or Kikaider 01. I only own Niro/02 and the characters that never existed in shows.  
  
Blue Buffalo looked at Niro now transformed into the ultimate battle android Kikaider 02. 02 took a fighting stance waiting for Blue Buffalo's next move. Blue Buffalo then charged at full force towards 02, but the blue and red android ducked down, and then came back up under the mechanical bison with a punch to the stomach. After the punch, 02 leaped backwards to put more distance between them as Blue Buffalo held his stomach which now had a big dent from 02's punch. When Blue Buffalo took his hand off his stomach he launched his horn missiles at his opponent. Kikaider 02 saw the missiles coming and ignited the rockets below his feet taking off into the sky. The missiles continued pass their target and began heading straight for Mitsuko. "No! Mom!"  
  
---Night---  
  
02 ignited his rockets again and flew as fast as he could to the oncoming missiles. Once he got in between them, he knocked them off course in separate directions. Then he landed on the ground and turned back to face Blue Buffalo as the explosions went off. The monstrous mechanical beast just laughed. "Those missiles were meant for you, but blowing her up instead wouldn't have been such a bad thing."  
There soon came a look of extreme anger on the Kikaider's face. Blue Buffalo then charged at him one more time, but rather than avoid it 02 grabbed onto his horns and was holding him at bay without struggle. "What?!" was the only thing the blue monster had to say.  
"Not such a bad thing, huh? Let's see how you like it when you're the one getting blown up!"  
With that, Kikaider 02 kicked Blue Buffalo in the face, pulling his horn missiles out with him damaging the launching ports from it, dashed back at him, and rammed a missile right through each one of Blue Buffalo's legs. After he was finished, 02 flipped backwards to put some distance between them as the missiles exploded sending him flying into the air leaving the menacing machine as a torso, hornless head, and two arms. When he hit the ground, 02 walked up to him, and Blue Buffalo looked up at him. "I'm still alive, but I have failed my mission. Go ahead and finish me."  
02 looked down at his opponent. "No. Crawl back to your master and tell him never to attack me again."  
With that, Kikaider 02 walked off. As he was walking back to Mitsuko a white light surrounded his body and he turned back into Niro. Niro went up to his mother and asked, "Are you okay?"  
"Yes. I'm fine. Are you damaged?"  
Niro smiled at her. "Not even a scratch."  
Mitsuko smiled and said, "Let's go back inside."  
  
In a base hidden beneath the earth, a man in the shadows watched a monitor screen that had a picture of some person on it. The shadowy character said to him, "Don't worry. We'll send you one of our assassin androids to help with your problem. Just send the money to our account, and everything else will be taken care of."  
"Absolutely. Thank you for your services."  
"No. Thank you."  
The monitor then went off. "That fool has no idea who he is dealing with. His opponent also sent me some money to assassinate him. Oh well. I still come out a richer man either way. Gill had no idea how to make real money. He completely missed these old Den Komyoji designs."  
It was then that a door opened and a severely damaged Blue Buffalo entered into the room. "My lord, I went after the target, but I failed to capture or destroy him."  
The man stood up. "What?! How could you have failed?!"  
"It would seem that Kikaider 02 was not exactly built like the originals. His speed and strength were far greater than even the first Gemini Kikaider."  
"I don't want any of your excuses! I gave you specific orders, and you still failed to carry them out. Failure is not an option in Night."  
It was then that a lizard-like robot appeared, went up to the remains of Blue Buffalo, and smashed his head in. "Blue Buffalo was weak anyway."  
"I should have known that it would have been a mistake to send him out anyway. But I'm still surprised that Kikaider 02 let him live."  
"A fluke, maybe?"  
"Possibly. Or something might have prevented him from finishing him off. Either way, this new Komyoji monstrosity must be stopped."  
"The Komyojis were always a problem. First it was the attempt at making a human from a machine. Then it was using that android's abilities to destroy Dark. After that, he single-handedly destroyed the Shadow organization and Lord Gill along with it."  
"Indeed, and it's taken 8 years for Night to rise from the ashes. But in order to continue our organization we must destroy this Kikaider 02!"  
"I understand, my lord. But I must still say that such a task may not be easy. Blue Buffalo probably never saw his true power. My suggestion would be to keep up the offensive until we can get our secret weapon completed."  
"I agree. Our secret weapon may be the only way to destroy him, but we must keep up the attacks. I still have a business to run."  
The man in the shadows opened a communication link from his chair. "Black Horse."  
An image of a black mechanical horse came on the main monitor. "Yes my lord?"  
"I have a new assignment for you. I need you to find and destroy Kikaider 02."  
"As you command, my lord."  
  
Morning came again, and Niro was off to school again. As he walked into the school building, Gunta and a lovely girl, Suzume, met up with him. "Hey Niro!"  
"Hey Gunta. Hey Suzume. What's up?"  
Gunta said, "Nothing much. Hanging out was kind of boring without you."  
"Really?"  
Suzume then spoke up. "Yeah. You ditched us to do chores?"  
"I'm sorry, Suzume, but my mom asked me to, and I promised that I would."  
"You call that an excuse? You could have just gone with us."  
"But that wouldn't have been right. I would be breaking a promise."  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever, Mr. I'm-always-so-noble-and-can't-do-anything- wrong."  
Niro looked down at the ground after Suzume's last comment. Then Suzume nudged him in the arm. "Cheer up! I was just kidding!"  
"Yeah, Niro. You're way too serious sometimes. Just lighten up every once in a while so we can know that you're human."  
Niro just kind of gave a weak laugh and smile knowing full well he wasn't human. The trio then continued their separate ways and went to class.  
  
Time passed and fourth period came around. Niro and Suzume were in the same class during that period, and they usually sat together as a sort of ritual. "Good morning, class. Today, we're going to start analyzing literary works. But before we start analyzing some of the literature that withstood the test of time, we're going to practice on something small. A children's story. The Adventures of Pinocchio."  
The class soon started reading the story and got into some discussions every once in a while. Niro was taking a lot of notes on what was going on and on some of the interpretations. Suzume would take notes as well, but every once in a while she would turn her gaze to Niro. She felt a little bit of an attraction to him, but she wasn't sure if it was the bond of friendship they have or possibly a crush. She then brought her focus back to the class once they started getting into the part where Pinocchio started meeting some bad people. After reading that part, the teacher brought up a question. "I know you all know what happens at the end of the story, so I'll act like you do. Can anyone think of a reason why this would be necessary to the story?"  
One boy raised his hand and said, "I think it's to express a bit of moral value to young children. It shows them that lying and all that stuff is wrong."  
"That could be one explanation. Does anyone else have some sort of commentary?"  
A girl stood up and said, "I think that it's a moral value thing, but I also think there's something essential to the story as well. Humans are not all perfect beings even though we think we are sometimes. Perhaps this was just a learning experience in order for Pinocchio to grow. Humans are not truly humans if they don't do something wrong or sin or anything like that."  
That statement got Niro's attention really quick. The girl continued on with, "Humans are not perfect creatures and have a tendency to ignore their conscience, or in this case Jiminy. I think this was a growing step for Pinocchio. In order to be a real boy, he had to be human. And in order to be human, he had to do something wrong. He had to sin and learn from his mistakes."  
All of this hit home for Niro, but he still couldn't believe it. He had never sinned. He was still a machine. Suzume was looking at Niro with concern as if she could tell something was on his mind.  
  
The bell rang, and it was time for everyone to go to lunch. Niro sat down at a table and reserved some spots for Gunta and Suzume. His two friends then came to meet up with him with their lunches, but Niro didn't have his. Gunta finally spoke. "Niro, I have no idea how you can possibly come to school every single day and always skip lunch. Somehow you're never hungry. It's the best class period of the day!"  
"But lunch isn't a class."  
"Oh be quiet. You'll shoot down the hopes and dreams of half of the student body!"  
"But it's still not a class."  
Suzume watched with a little frustration. When Gunta and Niro argued it was always due to Gunta's usual behavior and Niro's naive ness. But they always stop eventually, and she knew it. But most of the time she would have to intervene somehow. She finally did by saying, "So Niro, I saw that you were paying a lot of attention in fourth period today."  
Niro looked confused. "Don't I always?"  
"Well, yeah but that story analysis stuff just had you really deep in thought."  
"You think so, huh?"  
"Yeah. Once we got into the being human stuff you were just completely lost."  
Gunta interrupted by saying, "Well, at this point I'm completely lost, so don't feel so bad, pal."  
"Uh, sure."  
Suzume spoke up again. "Hey, why don't we all go downtown after school today? We've got the weekend off tomorrow, so we'll have plenty of time to do homework."  
Gunta raised his hand. "I'm in. How about you, Niro?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
Suzume then said, "Well, it's settled then. After school, we meet at the front doors and head off for downtown and look around."  
  
When school was out Gunta, Suzume, and Niro met up at the spot that they had planned. Once they met up, they went downtown and walked around, shopped around, and just watched everybody else do stuff. "I never get bored of this place," Suzume said. She was talking to the boys as they were carrying a lot of boxes and bags all of them being things Suzume bought.  
"I think I can see why," spoke Niro.  
"Am I the only one who's starting to think that this was a bad idea?" whined Gunta.  
"Truthfully, no," replied Niro.  
"Hey, could you two pick up the pace? I still have one more place I want to check out."  
Gunta and Niro sighed simultaneously and replied, "You're kidding!"  
It was then that they heard a car alarm go off. They turned to see where the sound was coming from, but they didn't see a car being broken into. Instead, they saw a car upside down hovering in midair. "What the heck?!" was all Gunta had to say until the car started flying at them.  
"Get down!!" Niro yelled, and the three of them dropped to the ground, and the car went right over them. Niro got up and saw a black robotic horse on top of a building. Then the other two got up. "We have to get out of here now." "Right! Let's go find shelter." The three ran off to find shelter, but as they got to a safe place Niro left the group. He then found a street alleyway where no one else was around and put his hands on his shoulders. "CHANGE! 02!!" Niro repeated the same transformation as before and became Kikaider 02 once more. 02 ran back to find his new opponent. "Stop this immediately!" "I have a better idea, Kikaider 02!" The monster then produced a huge horseshoe magnet and used its power to hurl another car at 02 from behind. He realized this too late however and was struck from behind and sent into a building. 02 then came out another end of the building, rockets roaring, and flew up at the mysterious android hitting him with his right fist across the face. "Who are you? Why are you attacking me?" "I'm glad you asked. I am called Black Horse of the Night organization. I was sent to destroy you, Kikaider 02." "But why?" "I was ordered to destroy you. That's reason enough, but your Gemini will never be able to understand that. All machines are built for one purpose: to serve their masters. We are given orders, and we must fulfill them. The Gemini conscience circuit allows you to move and act on your own. It's supposed to make a machine as human as it can be. It's an abomination!" "So what?" "You defiant discolored whelp! You will perish!" With that, Black Horse leaped into the air, pointed his horseshoe at the building 02 was standing on, and it began to collapse under his feet. Kikaider 02 rocketed out of there just as this was happening and flew back at Black Horse, but he used his horseshoe to pull himself to the ground faster. Black Horse then used his horseshoe to uproot an entire building and send it at 02. The building hit him and sent him falling to the ground.  
  
Gunta and Suzume began to watch the fight between the two androids. "Gunta, do you have any idea what's going on?" "I have no clue, but it's going to look good in the school paper!" Gunta then pulled out his camera and began taking snapshots of the battle. The shots he was getting were absolutely fantastic.  
  
Kikaider 02 got back up and began to look at Black Horse. "That horseshoe he uses is a giant magnet. If I can just find some way to keep him from using it on me I'll win." Black Horse looked up at the blue and red android. "I'm surprised you can still stand after that last attack. But no matter. Now you'll see what I can really do!" Black Horse then lifted his magnet high into the air, and cars, buildings, and just about any other metallic inanimate object began to come at him.  
  
Gunta, being out of range of the magnetic pull, was still taking picture after picture of the battle. "Oh man! This is some great stuff!"  
  
Black Horse still held his magnet straight up, but then the magnet produced electricity bolts at all the objects it had collected began to circle around him. Unfortunately, 02 was in the way of the chaotic circular barrage of cars and other things. He leaped out of the way of the attack and noticed how the objects were surrounding Black Horse instead of himself. "He's got a magnetic hurricane surrounding him. But if I can penetrate it, then I can get the magnet! I have to try." Screaming, Kikaider 02 flew right into the storm rockets at full force. He noticed how Black Horse was laughing manically, but the laughter stopped when 02 made it through the storm and grabbed the magnet. "What?!" 02 used the magnet to make a small hole for him to get through and used the magnet's power to keep the storm surrounding his black foe. "Here's a taste of your own medicine!" 02 focused the magnet's power to cause all of the surrounding objects to collide with Black Horse. The collision formed a massive pile of debris completely burying Black Horse. However, after everything collided together he broke out. Seeing this, Kikaider 02 completely outstretched his arms, and the blue rectangles on his cuffs began to glow brightly. He then brought his arms forward in an X formation as the lower half of his arms became completely surrounded in blue energy. He then charged at Black Horse's torso. "ELECTRO END!!!" Kikaider 02 made two slashes at Black Horse's stomach, continued passed him stopping behind his opponent, and the Night android's lower section exploded sending the upper half of his body flying. 02 walked to the remains of his opponent and looked at him. "Good. He's still functioning." He then ran off and changed back into Niro Komyoji. After changing back, he checked on Gunta and Suzume. "Gunta, what the heck are you doing?!" "You're not going to believe this, but those were robots that were fighting! I got some great pictures of the whole fight!" Suzume came out. "Where were you, Niro?" "Uh...Gunta, how many pictures did you take?" "A whole bunch, but I'm not sure if I used up the whole roll of film or not." Gunta then checked to see how many shots he had left and saw that it was at zero. After checking it, he opened up his camera only to find that his camera was completely empty. There was no film in it whatsoever. "NNNOOOOOOOO!!!! My snapshots! My beautiful battle shots! All for nothing!" Niro just smiled. "Come on, guys. Let's go home."  
  
A/N: Thanks for sending the good reviews. Be assured that I'll keep updating this story as long as it stays good. 


	3. Fight of Flight

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: If you are reading this, then why didn't you read it the first two times?! j/k. Anyway, I don't own Kikaider/Kikaida or Kikaider 01/Kikaida 01 or any characters and monsters from those shows. However, Kikaider 02 and the other completely made-up characters are mine.  
  
Niro, Gunta, and Suzume came to a four way stop, and each went their separate ways. Unfortunately, Gunta went home with his head hung low from the fact that he had taken all sorts of great pictures of Kikaider 02 and Black Horse, but he didn't have any film in the camera. Suzume kept walking back to her house, but for a brief moment she looked back at Niro as he was heading off into the direction of his house. Suzume began to think to herself, "I don't know why, but for some reason he seems like he's hiding something."  
  
Niro just kept walking down the road that leads to his house.  
Once his friends were no longer in his sight he ran as fast as he could to the Komyoji house. He soon reached his house and entered into the house. "Mom, I'm home," he said loudly so that his mother could hear him wherever she was.  
  
Mitsuko poked her head out of the kitchen door and saw her son. "Hey Niro. What have you been up to?"  
  
Niro gave her a serious look and said, "I went downtown with Gunta and Suzume, and I was attacked by another android."  
  
Mitsuko looked shocked. "What?!"  
  
Niro replied, "He went by the name of Black Horse, and he said that he was working with the Night organization."  
  
---Fight of Flight---  
  
Mitsuko still looked worried. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes ma'am," Niro replied with his serious expression.  
  
"Well, are you hurt? Are all of your systems functioning properly?" Mitsuko kept asking still with worry.  
  
"Mom, don't worry. I'm fine. I took a bit of a beating from a bunch of cars and building debris that he threw at me with his magnet, but I'm fine," Niro said now being more relaxed.  
  
"What about Gunta and Suzume? Are they okay?"  
  
"Physically, yes. Gunta's a little bit upset because he tried to take pictures of my fight with Black Horse while I was in my Kikaider 02 form and realized the hard way that he forgot to put film in the camera, but other than that both of them are okay."  
  
Mitsuko then seemed concerned at this statement and asked, "He tried to take pictures of you? Niro, this isn't something that can just be spread around. You mustn't let Kikaider 02 become public knowledge. It would cause complete pandemonium. On top of that, you can't let Gunta or Suzume know that you are who you are."  
  
Niro then asked a little bit frustrated, "Why not? They're my friends. Don't they have a right to know what's going on? I can't lie to them. That would be wrong."  
  
Mitsuko looked into Niro's eyes. "They might panic and become afraid of you. I hope that doesn't happen, but the possibility is still there. There were some people who liked your father as Jiro but became afraid of him when he became Kikaider."  
  
"But to lie to my friends? I can't do that! How am I supposed to keep a secret without lying?"  
  
Mitsuko sighed and replied, "Unfortunately, there is no easy way to do it, but you have to find a way still."  
  
Niro looked at his mother, sighed, and replied, "Yes ma'am."  
  
Mitsuko smiled and said, "Okay, so other than your little rumble how was downtown?"  
  
Niro smiled and began to tell her about how they went shopping and how he and Gunta ended up carrying everything Suzume bought and such.  
  
At that same time, Black Horse was crawling back to the Night base. He spoke furiously, "How could I have lost?! How could he have been stronger than me?!  
  
Some time later, he managed to reach it and went to see his master. Unfortunately, his master didn't seem pleased at all. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The lamed android looked up at him pleadingly. "Lord Kuro, I have failed you! I fought Kikaider 02 and lost!" he exclaimed frantically.  
  
The leader of the Night organization, Professor Kuro Atogama, arose from his throne and looked down upon his minion furiously. "And why did you come back here? You would have been better off having that accursed Komyoji android destroy you!"  
  
"My lord, he would not finish me off! He even made sure that I was still functioning! Please spare me! I won't make this mistake again!" he begged.  
  
"The only mistake made was creating you! You're useless to me now!" Kuro shouted.  
  
It was then that the mechanical lizard appeared again, swung its tail down, and bashed in the remains of Black Horse. "Well, Lord Kuro, this confirms your theory."  
  
"Indeed, Multi-Colored Sand Lizard. This must be due to the completed Gemini in Kikaider 02's body. It interprets destroying an android as killing, and thus prevents him from destroying his target."  
  
"So his true power is yet to be revealed. But at this rate, I'll probably end up fighting him myself. Even if he is holding back, he still possesses a great deal of skill and power."  
  
"And because of his completed Gemini he's immune to the control flute. No matter though. Once the ultimate weapon is completed then there will be no way he can win. Especially with those pathetic morals he carries."  
  
"I hope it really is worth the two years we put into this thing."  
  
"It will be. But I should still see if we can destroy him now. Send out another android."  
  
"Yes, my lord," was Multi-Colored Sand Lizard's reply as he left.  
  
The next morning came around, and Niro was sitting in his room playing his electric guitar. He kept playing the sad and sweet tune that he would always play. He never thought about it much, but when he did he couldn't figure out how he knew the song so well. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said still playing his guitar.  
  
Masaru came into the room and said excitedly, "Hey Niro. I've got a surprise for you."  
  
Niro looked up questioningly. "Huh? What is it?"  
  
"Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. Now let's go."  
  
Masaru led Niro to the garage, and there stood before him a green motorcycle with a sidecar with fins on the main bike and sidecar with rockets, two yellow strips going down each vehicle part, and a large 02 on the front of the sidecar. Niro just looked at the motorcycle. "Uncle Masaru, is this...mine?"  
  
Masaru smiled and nodded. "Yep! This is something that me and your mother have been working on. I call it the Rocket Machine!"  
  
Niro looked back at Masaru questioningly again. "Rocket Machine?"  
  
"Yep. Along with a few weapons here and there it has remote access and flight capabilities. This is one sweet bike!"  
  
Niro replied with amazement, "I'll say!"  
  
"Feel up for taking it on a test drive?"  
  
Niro answered excitedly, "Sure!"  
  
Niro quickly got on the motorcycle, and Masaru got into the sidecar. He found the ignition easily and turned on his new Rocket Machine. Niro became extremely excited as he drove off. "Alright!!" was all that he could say as he drove around with his new toy.  
  
Masaru just smiled at him and looked forward. "You're doing great, Niro. Keep up the nice driving," he encouraged.  
  
And keep it up he did. Niro mastered driving the Rocket Machine in a matter of minutes. Masaru then thought to himself that now the real fun begins. "Okay, Niro. Ready to take this thing for a test flight?"  
  
"A test flight?" he asked as he looked forward while driving.  
  
"Yeah. This thing can fly, remember? Let's drive over to the lab and test it out. That way we'll be far from the residential area, and we won't have to worry about onlookers."  
  
Niro quickly drove to Mitsuko's lab. Once they got there, Niro stopped the motorcycle at the driveway. "Okay, now what?"  
  
Masaru pointed to a red button on the handlebars and said, "Drive down the road for about five seconds then press this button. The fins will fold down, and a large booster will come out of the back of the motorcycle. Once all that's done give it more throttle to ascend. To go down, press on the brake. To increase speed, switch gear speeds."  
  
"Okay," Niro replied.  
  
Niro drove down the driveway for about five seconds, pressed the button, and the wings on the motorcycle folded down, and the booster in the back emerged. The booster and the rockets ignited, and the two riders were soon taking to the sky. Niro shifted gears going faster and faster, and he turned the handlebars to go left and right. It was apparent by the expression on his face that he was enjoying himself a lot.  
  
Niro landed his motorcycle back on the ground and exclaimed, "Thank you, Uncle Masaru! This is great!"  
  
"I'm glad that you like it. Now the weapon systems are directly connected to you, so only you can..."  
  
"Weapons?" Niro interrupted. "Why did you put weapons on this thing?"  
  
"Well, we made it so that you can use this when you're in a fight as well. The rockets are equipped with lasers for flight mode and the wheel on the sidecar..."  
  
"Why did you put them on there? Weapons are for killing, and killing is wrong."  
  
Masaru looked at Niro strangely. "Well, what about those other two androids? You killed them, didn't you?"  
  
"No. I couldn't kill them. It's wrong to kill!" Niro shouted.  
  
Masaru looked into Niro's eyes, and he saw just how serious he was. Masaru began to think to himself, "He didn't kill those androids? What could keep him from doing so?"  
  
Masaru kept thinking until he came to a conclusion. "His Gemini! It was made to give androids a heart, but it also allows them to gain a sense of right and wrong. Jiro's Gemini was incomplete, so maybe that's why he could kill those androids, but Niro's is complete. His interpretation of right and wrong must be stricter. It won't let him do anything wrong."  
  
Masaru sighed and said, "Okay. But the weapons are still there for whenever you get caught in another battle. I'm sure you can find them easily enough. But in the meantime, let's head back to the house. I'm getting kind of hungry."  
  
Niro gave a small laugh as he drove off with Masaru.  
  
They arrived at the Komyoji house just as Mitsuko was making a sandwich. When she heard the Rocket Machine pulling up to the house, she walked out to greet her son and her brother. "Hey, you two. How was the lesson?"  
  
Masaru replied, "The lesson went great. Niro's getting a real hang of it."  
  
Mitsuko smiled and responded, "That's good. Niro, how do you like your motorcycle?"  
  
Niro's smile couldn't get any bigger. "It's great! I love it!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Let's go inside."  
  
Masaru changed the subject by saying, "Uh, Niro you can do some solo riding if you want to. Your mother and I need to talk."  
  
Niro replied, "Okay. I'll just go and ride it around the lab some more."  
  
With that, Niro drove off again. Masaru then turned to Mitsuko with a serious look on his face. "The Gemini may be complete, but it's still flawed."  
  
Mitsuko looked confused. "Huh? Flawed? How?"  
  
Masaru continued with, "I just found out from Niro that those two androids he faced were left still alive. But the thing is that Niro left them like that on purpose."  
  
"What? Why would he do a thing like that?"  
  
"My theory is because of his Gemini circuit. Because it's been completed, his sense of right and wrong is more defined and less forgiving. He couldn't bring himself to destroy those other androids. He even told me that killing is wrong."  
  
"You're right. That's probably why he also finds it frustrating to cover his identity. He can't lie, and he won't lie. Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about it. The Gemini is self-evolving, so maybe he'll overlook it in time."  
  
"I hope you're right, or else his morals could be the end of him."  
  
Niro kept driving toward the laboratory until two lasers came out from the sky and hit the ground in front of him. Niro covered his eyes as the ground exploded in front of him and dust flew everywhere. He then screeched to a halt and turned around to see a giant ugly red bird standing on top of a tree. "Consider that a warning shot, Kikaider 02."  
  
Niro glared at the mechanical bird and fiercely asked, "Who are you?!"  
  
"I am Red Condor, and I have orders to destroy you."  
  
"Just try it!" Niro retaliated. He then crossed his arms and put his hands on his shoulders. "CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
The blue light surrounded him, and all human features began to disappear as he transformed into Kikaider 02. Once the transformation was complete, the rockets on his feet ignited, and he flew right at Red Condor ready to throw a punch, but Red Condor spread his wings and took to the sky right before 02 could hit him. 02 then landed on the ground and rocketed back at the monstrous bird, but Red Condor descended quickly, flew right under the Kikaider, came up behind him, and fired a pair of lasers from his eyes. This attack hit 02 and sent him falling back to the ground.  
  
The blue and red android fell hard into the ground, but he got up slowly. "He's fast!" Kikaider 02 thought. "He has a high speed advantage while he's in the air. I can't even touch him while he's up there flying."  
  
Red Condor just hovered above him giving an evil laugh. "I can't believe Blue Buffalo and Black Horse had so much trouble with you! This is too easy!"  
  
Energy began to surround his wings. 02 looked up to the mechanical bird as he flapped his wings and energy stars shot out at him. Kikaider 02 rocketed away from the initial attack, but the stars exploded when they hit the ground sending him flying into a tree. "Man! This guy's powerful! He's fast and he's strong!"  
  
Red Condor shot another rain of energy stars at him, but 02 blasted away from it with his rocket feet. 02 then looked around for anything that he could find to help him get an advantage over Red Condor, and that's when he saw his Rocket Machine. "Of course!"  
  
The dual-colored warrior ran for his motorcycle and started it up. He then drove it down the road as fast as he could while evading more of Red Condor's star attack. He then pressed the button on the handlebars for flight. The fins folded down and the booster appeared in the back, and 02 soon took to flight. Red Condor soon flew after him and fired a pair of lasers from his eyes at him, but Kikaider 02 dodged it. 02 then fired some lasers from the rockets on the fins at Red Condor, but he was able to evade them as well. The heated aerial dogfight continued like this for some time until 02 fired his lasers and clipped one of Red Condor's wings.  
  
Red Condor crashed into the ground, but he soon got up, and energy began to swarm around his good wing. He shouted angrily, "You damaged one of my wings! You'll pay for that! CONDOR BOOMERANG!!"  
  
Red Condor then threw the energy from his good wing at the Rocket Machine in the form of a boomerang, but 02 fired another pair of lasers at it. One laser hit the attack and destroyed it while the other hit Red Condor's good wing. Kikaider 02 then extended his arms outward, and the blue rectangles on his cuffs began to glow. Then he brought his arms forward into an X formation, and the lower halves of his arms were completely surrounded in blue energy. He leaped off the Rocket Machine and was heading right for Red Condor. "ELECTRO END!!!"  
  
Kikaider 02 landed two slashes on his enemy's torso, leaped away from him, and everything from Red Condor's lower torso down exploded sending the upper half flying and leaving him still functioning. 02 transformed back into Niro and walked to the remains of Red Condor. The mechanical bird laughed a little and said, "You may have beat me, but you could never have done it without that motorcycle."  
  
The Rocket Machine landed gently next to Niro and replied, "Maybe so, but I still love this thing."  
  
Niro mounted his motorcycle and drove off, leaving the remains of Red Condor behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, and please notice that I changed the paragraph format. Keep those reviews coming! I know Rocket Machine may not be the best name, but it's the best that I could come up with. Anyway, some people have been asking me this question, and yes Jiro will come back eventually. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	4. Reflection

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Oh come on! Do I really have to type this over and over again?! Geez!! Anyway, I don't own Kikaider, Kikaider 01, or any of the characters that come from either show, but everyone else is mine.  
  
In a barroom, there was a young man sitting on a stool at a table. He had wild brown hair, and he wore a blue denim jacket over an orange shirt, blue jeans, brown gloves, and turquoise glasses over his head. The bartender looked at this young man and asked, "So pal, what do you need?"  
  
The man replied, "Information. Do you know anything about an organization called Night?"  
  
The barman just shrugged and said, "Nope. I don't know a thing. So do you want anything to drink?"  
  
The young man ignored him as he was watching the TV. On it was a woman broadcasting the news. "As of right now, officials are still investigating the downtown area for the cause of the mass destruction of buildings and cars from the other day. However, many believe that it was just some sort of random storm that did this much damage."  
  
The young man quickly left the bar as soon as he heard that broadcast. The bartender never got his name or where he was from. All he knew of him was his attire, his question, and he knew that he saw him ride off in a low- riding yellow motorcycle with a strangely decorated sidecar.  
  
---Reflection---  
  
As Niro sped away on the Rocket Machine, Red Condor just lied there on the ground. Multi-Colored Sand Lizard soon came to the remains of his comrade. "So he gets a new motorcycle, and this is what happens. How pathetic."  
  
The head of the red mechanical bird looked up and replied, "I don't see you doing any better. Even if you are Lord Kuro's right hand android all you do is just sit and watch."  
  
"You were still given an assignment, and you failed. The only reason you're still alive is because Kikaider 02 couldn't bring himself to destroy you."  
  
It was then that Multi-Colored Sand Lizard brought his tail down on the remains of Red Condor and destroyed him. "He keeps defeating one android after another, but there has to be a limit on his power. At this rate, all of our assassin androids will be destroyed, and I will have to fight him myself. But no matter. As long as we keep biding time for the ultimate weapon to be completed, then Night will live on without end."  
  
An insect-like form hid in the trees just above Multi-Colored Sand Lizard. The reptilian robot looked upwards at the form and said, "You know what to do."  
  
The day passed on into night. While Mitsuko and Masaru were asleep, Niro was outside playing his electric guitar. He was once again playing the sad sweet melody that he only knew came from his heart. After playing his guitar for a little bit, he began to think about what has happened in the recent days and how his life has completely changed. But after a while of contemplation, he began to think about the girl in his fourth period class talking about the sins of Pinocchio. "Humans are not truly humans if they don't do something wrong or sin or anything like that."  
  
Niro looked at his right hand and began to think to himself, "Is she right?"  
  
Niro then pulled off the glove that was covering his right hand and revealed a shiny, peach, metal hand with five yellow fingers. It was the hand of an android. "My Gemini will not let me do anything wrong, so does that mean I can never be human?" he wondered.  
  
Niro didn't sleep that night. He never did sleep. He never could sleep. He never needed to sleep. Instead, he stayed up many nights wondering what it was like to be human, but now for some reason he wanted to be human. But he knew that he still needed his robotic abilities to protect those who he cared most for. He needed to be Kikaider 02, but he still wanted to be Niro Komyoji.  
  
But nothing tore him up inside more than the double life he must hide from his friends. He had to keep the truth from them, but he couldn't lie to them. He then looked in a mirror and saw himself or the disguise he wore on a daily basis. "Who am I? How real am I?"  
  
The night passed, and so did the day after that. The weekend came to an end, and it was time to go back to school. Niro put his guitar on his back, set his books in the sidecar, said good-bye to Mitsuko and Masaru, and drove off. He pulled into the school parking lot, and there were Suzume and Gunta at the front steps in awe. Niro dismounted his Rocket Machine and walked up to his two human friends. "Hey. What's up?"  
  
"Where the heck did you get a bike like that?!" they asked in unison.  
  
"Oh. You mean my motorcycle? It was a gift from my mom and uncle."  
  
Gunta replied, "Your mom and uncle gave you that? I wish my mom would give me a vehicle!"  
  
Niro then said, "Well, they actually made it for me."  
  
Suzume then said, "Niro, you have to give me a ride on it sometime!"  
  
"Huh? Sure thing, Suzume," was his reply.  
  
"Y-you mean it?" she asked hopingly.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" was his answer.  
  
Gunta was getting a bit of a grin on his face. However, Niro broke the moment by saying, "Well, I need to be getting to class. See you two later."  
  
As Niro walked off, Gunta ran to catch back up to him. "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
Niro looked back at his best friend. "What is it, Gunta?"  
  
Gunta looked deviously at his friend and said in a bit of a sing-song voice, "Someone has a crush."  
  
Niro quickly looked at his body and arms and replied, "Huh? Where? Nothing on my body seems damaged to me."  
  
Gunta looked at Niro frustratingly and said, "No, no, no. I mean that you have a thing for Suzume."  
  
Niro asked confused, "Huh? What thing?"  
  
Gunta was getting very frustrated and shouted, "You know! A thing! A crush! The hots! Whatever you want to call it!"  
  
Niro still seemed confused as he asked, "Why would I want to crush her or burn her? She's my friend. I don't want to hurt her."  
  
Now Gunta was really frustrated. "You are such an idiot!! You know that?!"  
  
"Well, what makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because...uh...I am Gunta Momochi! The descendant of Sanjayu Momochi, the legendary ninja!" was his only reply.  
  
"Well, then I'm sure you can get to class in 20 seconds. See you later," was all that he said as he walked through the door to his class. He couldn't help but laugh to himself a little bit as he watched Gunta haul some serious butt to get to his class.  
  
The school day came and passed, and it was time to go home. Suzume was just exiting through the front door when she saw Niro parked in front with the Rocket Machine. If it's one thing she knew about Niro it's that he never lies or breaks a promise. She walked to him, and he asked, "Ready to go?"  
  
As much as she could rely on Niro, she was still surprised about this. She took her surprised look off her face and smiled. "Sure."  
  
Suzume hopped into the sidecar, and the two of them rode off together. What they didn't realize was that Gunta was watching from the side. "Ah love," he said to himself. "Too bad Niro isn't smart enough to see it."  
  
As Niro was driving her home, Suzume looked up at her friend. She began to think, "I know he wouldn't lie to me. He wouldn't lie to anybody. But I still can't help but feel that he's hiding something. I just wish he would tell me.  
  
"I can still remember the first day we met," she kept thinking to herself. "It was when he first came to school here two years ago. It was during fourth period that day. The teacher asked him to sit in a desk, and he took one away from everyone else like some sort of social outcast. Then the teacher asked him to introduce himself, and he did. I was just being stupid and thinking that that was one hot guy. When class picked back up, he went to taking notes for a test that he didn't have to take since he just came in, but he did it anyway.  
  
"After class, I went up and introduced myself to him. 'Hi! I'm Suzume.' He looked at me strangely and then he said, 'Hello. My name is Niro. Niro Komyoji.' I stuck my hand out for a handshake, but he looked confused. It was like he didn't know what to do. So I just kind of prompted him, and he shook my hand. But what really threw me for a loop was that his hand felt like ice. It also felt really hard too, but it still felt like my hand was frozen over. But after I got to know him a bit more, he was really nice and polite, and the icy hand thing didn't bother me anymore.  
  
"Now that I think about it, some things just don't seem like they've changed. He's still very nice and polite, and he still seems a bit like a social outcast."  
  
She seemed fine, but her next thought made her blush a bit. "And he's...still...hot."  
  
They finally reached Suzume's house, and Suzume was just getting out. After she got out of the sidecar, she went over to Niro's side and said, "Thanks for the ride home, Niro."  
  
Niro just smiled and said, "No problem."  
  
Just before Niro was about to start his Rocket Machine back up again, Suzume said, "Something just occurred to me. Do you have any idea what today is?"  
  
Niro shook his head. "Sorry, but no I don't."  
  
Suzume then said, "Today is the first day that you came to our school. It's when we first met!"  
  
Niro then looked like he was doing some calculating in his head. "It sure is."  
  
Suzume then extended her hand for a handshake. "Remember this?"  
  
Niro smiled, nodded his head, and then shook her hand. Suzume didn't show it, but she could still feel how cold his hand was. "Must be a cold hands warm heart thing," she thought.  
  
They let go of each others' hands, and Suzume spoke up again. "Niro, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure thing. What's your question?"  
  
"We're friends, right?"  
  
Niro seemed kind of confused at this question. "Of course we are."  
  
"And since we're friends, we can tell each other anything, right? No secrets?"  
  
Niro replied, "Sure thing."  
  
Suzume then said good-bye and went inside her house. After watching her go inside, Niro looked shamefully at one of his side mirrors. "I know that I can tell you anything, Suzume, but the truth is...I don't."  
  
After his moment of self thought, he took off with his Rocket Machine back to his home. On the way there, he passed a big semi truck. However, the semi then seemed like it was going to pass Niro until the truck tried to turn while Niro was in the way. Niro slowed down, but after he completely got behind the truck it made a sudden stop. He then quickly drove to the left of the truck and saw in one of the semi's side mirrors that the driver was a giant brown mechanical insect. "A Night android?!"  
  
The truck driver then turned to the left a little trying to slowly shove Niro into a wall. Niro then quickly sped up, got to one of the tires of the main truck, and a set of spinning blades came out of the sidecar tire rim slashing the truck's tire. After this, Niro sped away from the truck as it fell onto its side. Despite the fact that the truck had now fallen down, it still slid its way towards Niro, but now the cargo section was blocking the rest of the road. The spinning blades that were on the tire then flew off at the cargo section, slashed it in half, then returned to the sidecar's tire rim. The slash done by the sidecar blades provided a gap large enough for Niro and the motorcycle to pass through, and so he did.  
  
After all of this, he found his assailant standing in the middle of the road. It was a brown android with two large claws, six legs, and a very large tail. "Another Night lackey?" was Niro's response.  
  
"I guess you could say that. I am Brown Scorpion, and I'm going to heat things up for you."  
  
Brown Scorpion then brought up his tail and aimed it at Niro. The tail seemed to be sucking in energy, but then it fired a massive energy blast at Niro. He managed to dodge, but the ground where he was standing was obliterated and had extremely hot edges. "A high heat energy laser!" Niro exclaimed.  
  
Brown Scorpion charged up another attack and fired, but Niro barely managed to dodge it. His pants leg was on fire, but it didn't matter to him. He knew he had to do one thing before the insect android could fire another attack. That's when he put his hands on his shoulders and yelled, "CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
The blue light surrounded his body, and his human form dissolved once more as he changed into Kikaider 02. He immediately got into a fighting stance and prepared for the next attack. Brown Scorpion fired off another high heat energy laser at him, and he blasted away from the blast. The insect android kept firing blast after blast at 02, and he kept dodging one blast after another. He thought to himself, "There's no way I'm going to be able to beat him unless I can get in close. But how?"  
  
The symmetrical battle android kept the defensive as he dodged more laser blasts while thinking to come up with a plan of action. "Wait. Each of his blasts requires time to charge. I just need to keep advancing forward as he charges up his attack while dodging the blasts!" he concluded.  
  
And with this plan of action, he kept dodging the high heat energy laser blasts, and he kept moving forward after each blast. Once he was close enough to the monster, he charged at him with a powerful punch, but Brown Scorpion caught 02 with one of his large claws at the last second. The Kikaider tried to break out of his grip, but the Night android put his other pair of claws. He aimed his tail laser right at Kikaider 02's head as he kept struggling. "Lord Kuro will be most pleased when I am done disposing of you. But firing off my heat laser at this range would do a great deal of damage to myself, but it'll be more enjoyable to listen to you scream as I crush you."  
  
"So that's the name of your master." 02 would have said more, but the evil scorpion machine tightened his grip on the blue and red robot. 02 could feel his enemy's grip tightening on him. He knew that if he didn't do something fast then he would be crushed.  
  
Oddly enough, Kikaider 02 made a whistling sound as if summoning a horse and his Rocket Machine came to him, fired off the sidecar saw blade, and cut off Brown Scorpion's arms. The insect machine wailed in pain and brought his heat tail forward and began charging up the heat laser. But before he could fire it, Kikaider got the claws off of him, took one pair, threw it in the cannon barrel, and made the entire tail explode.  
  
Brown Scorpion screamed in pain, and 02 knew that now would be the perfect chance to finish him off. He outstretched his arms and then brought them forward in an X formation, and the lower halves of the arms became surrounded in glowing blue energy. Kikaider 02 ran forward at the insect android at a fast pace. "ELECTRO END!!!"  
  
02 landed two slashes on Brown Scorpion's lower torso, ran past him, and the enemy android exploded leaving a heavily damaged upper torso, head, and remains of his arms all of which were functioning. The evil monster looked up at Kikaider 02 and asked, "Why do you fight us and not finish us off?"  
  
02 then transformed back into Niro and said, "I beat you, and you can't harm me or anyone else. That's good enough."  
  
With that, Niro hopped on his motorcycle and sped off back to home. However, it was some time later that the remains of Brown Scorpion looked up and saw a robot that seemed to resemble Kikaider 02. However, only his left side had exposed circuitry, and the left side of his head was higher than the right. This android looked down at the remains of the robot and said, "He cannot keep doing this forever. Not if he really wants to be human."  
  
With that, the android shot white lasers from his eyes and destroyed the remains. After this, he transformed into the same young man from the bar and got on his yellow motorcycle heading off in the same direction as the one Niro went in.  
  
AN: Some have been asking for it, and it's finally here. Jiro's back!! But it doesn't end there. Keep sending in the reviews, and I'll keep sending the chapters so you can see what happens next! 


	5. Return

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Just for those who haven't been paying attention the last four times, I do not own Kikaider, Kikaider 01, or the characters thereof. However, any characters that were not in these shows are mine, so there!  
  
During the night, Niro lied down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He would often take this time to think and reflect on things. There have even been times where he could swear that he was dreaming even though he was a machine. But for some odd reason, one though came across his mind that night for reasons that he didn't know the answer to. He began to wonder about the father he never knew.  
  
He began to remember one time before when he asked about his father. In this memory, he went up to Mitsuko and said, "Mom? I've got something I want to ask. It's something important."  
  
Mitsuko was typing on the computer at the time, but she still agreed to listen to his question. That's when he asked, "What was my father like?"  
  
Mitsuko's typing came to a halt. She then turned to her son and said, "Well, your father, Jiro, was a very kind and gentle person. He was the first android I knew of that had a Gemini installed in him, but it was incomplete. Even though Professor Gill would try to take control of him sometimes because of it, he still remained true and noble as he was, and he loved me and your uncle dearly.  
  
"Ten years ago, he went to fight the final battle against Gill and the Dark organization. He destroyed the Dark base, but I never saw him again. But before he went to fight Gill, he promised me that he would come back."  
  
"Do you still hold on to that promise?" Niro asked.  
  
Mitsuko smiled and nodded her head.  
  
Niro didn't think on this memory anymore. He then continued to look up at the ceiling and still wondered what his father was really like.  
  
---Return---  
  
The next day came, and the young man named Jiro was in a phone booth looking through a telephone book. The page he was reading was the "K" section. "Komyoji. Komyoji. Komyoji..."  
  
He finally closed the book and left the booth. "Mitsuko was smart in leaving her phone number unregistered. But I still need to find her."  
  
Jiro got on his yellow motorcycle, the Sidemachine, and rode off to the downtown area. "I need to find her and this Kikaider 02!"  
  
Meanwhile, Niro was at the cafeteria during lunch time sitting with Suzume and Gunta. Gunta started with, "So how was the ride home, you two?"  
  
Suzume looked at Gunta questioningly while Niro just put his hand on his face. "Not this again," he groaned.  
  
Now Suzume was looking at Niro questioningly. "Niro, do you know what he's talking about?"  
  
Gunta kept going on by asking, "So what's next, you two? A ride in the park? Or maybe just a long walk?"  
  
Now Suzume saw what he was trying to get at, so she bashed Gunta over the head, exclaiming, "It's not like that, you idiot! Niro was just being nice! That's all!"  
  
Suzume seemed so upset at Gunta that she left the table. Gunta just watched her leave. "Geez! What's her problem?"  
  
Niro replied, "Perhaps it's from what you said to her. My guess is that you offended her."  
  
Gunta sighed and said, "I was just kidding around! Women. The one thing a guy will never be able to figure out."'  
  
"Why is that?" Niro asked.  
  
Gunta replied, "Because they're selfish, and they can't make up their minds. They're impossible!"  
  
"Uh, Gunta, you do realize Suzume only moved to the table behind us and that you said it loud enough for half of the cafeteria to hear it, right?" Niro asked.  
  
Gunta looked like he was afraid for his life when he turned around to see a very ticked off Suzume, but he was soon quieted when she bashed him over the head again. She sat back down at the table and resumed her lunch. "Men can be arrogant pushovers sometimes."  
  
Niro looked at her and replied, "Would that assumption apply to me too?"  
  
Suzume replied, "Nah. Just guys like Gunta."  
  
Gunta managed to get up again and looked at Suzume furiously. "Why I ought to..."  
  
"Is that any way to treat a lady?" Suzume interrupted sarcastically.  
  
"Lady?! You sure aren't a lady!" Gunta argued.  
  
Niro intervened with, "Would you two please calm down? You're going to get us in trouble."  
  
Fortunately, the lunch bell rang, and everyone went back to their classes.  
  
Mitsuko was walking around the house at this time, and she began to go through some of the rooms looking for something to do. She entered into Masaru's room and saw Jiro's guitar hanging above his bed completely repaired. She remembered how he wanted to repair it long ago, and he somehow managed to find someone to repair it. She also remembered how Masaru used the red acoustic guitar to give Niro his first lesson in playing the guitar. She laughed to herself a little bit because she remembered that all Masaru had to do was teach him a scale, and Niro began to play like a professional.  
  
"Aren't you a little old to be going through your little brother's room?" Masaru asked her. He apparently was standing behind Mitsuko the whole time, but that didn't stop her from jumping. She turned around and said, "Oh! Masaru, you surprised me. I'm sorry, but I was just looking at the guitar."  
  
Masaru began to look at the guitar as well. "Yeah, it sure brings back memories."  
  
Mitsuko just sighed, and her little brother turned to look at her. "Even after Niro's creation, you still miss him, don't you?"  
  
Mitsuko nodded her head and replied, "I still can't help but feel that any minute now Jiro will just walk through the door. I don't know if it's because of Niro's creation or the fights that Night puts him in, but that feeling is getting stronger. I want him here! I need him here!"  
  
All Masaru knew to do was just hug his older sister, so that's just what he did. "I know. I miss him too."  
  
Mitsuko just went on by saying, "Sometimes I wonder how Niro goes on without thinking of the father he never knew."  
  
After school, Niro and his friends met at a local pizza place. This is where they did much of their hanging out sometimes. The usual routine for them was that they would buy some pizza and talk. However, the only exception for eating the pizza they pool their money together for is that Niro never ate any of it. After taking a bite out of his pizza, Gunta looked at his friend and said, "You know, I still don't get how you could not eat anything and still live. On top of that, you're practically rock solid."  
  
Niro looked at Gunta questioningly. "How so?"  
  
Gunta answered by asking, "Remember that one time someone was trying to start something with me in the gym, and you stepped in?"  
  
Suzume came into the conversation by saying, "I remember that! You were nearly beaten to a pulp, Gunta. Niro came in and told them to leave you alone, so they started to hit him instead. But they only punched him one time before they started holding their fists screaming in pain. It was like they were hitting metal or something."  
  
Niro came back in by saying, "Oh yeah. All of those guys got in trouble because for fighting. We got out of it because we didn't throw a single punch."  
  
Gunta just sighed and said, "I hate it when you go into full detail."  
  
"Aww. Is the great descendant of the legendary ninja Sanjayu Momochi ashamed of a defeat?" Suzume egged on.  
  
She liked to tease people sometimes, but she didn't do it too much to Niro because she knew he'd either not understand it or take it seriously. But either way, it was all in good clean fun. Niro just looked at the bickering two, and sighed in annoyance. "Would you two excuse me for a minute?"  
  
Niro got up from the table and left the parlor leaving Suzume and Gunta wondering why he left.  
  
Niro just went somewhere private so he could play his electric guitar. He didn't plug it into his belt, but just played it as it was. He played the song he only knew from his heart. As he was playing, he noticed that he's been playing it more often than he has in the past. The reason for this was as mysterious as the origin of the song itself. "Why does this song keep coming to me? My Gemini is supposed to be like a human heart, but it still isn't one. I'm not human, so why does this song exist?"  
  
Niro took the glove off his hand revealing his true mechanical hand. Then he looked at the guitar, and he said, "Is this something my father left me?"  
  
At that same time, Jiro was sitting on his parked Sidemachine looking at his own ungloved hand. But something was different compared to the way his hand looked back then. Long ago, his hand was a peach metallic base with five yellow fingers just like Niro's is now. However, his hand was now covered with warm flesh. He began to think to himself, "I never thought I would thank Gill for something, but he made me human, or at leas as human as I could be."  
  
Jiro began to think back ten years ago. In this memory, he came into the same room as the black robot with the brain on top of his head, Gill Hakaider. Through conversation, Gill discovered that he escaped by tricking Kikaider's sister, Bijinder, into letting him out. Gill pointed out that he's not supposed to be able to lie. The asymmetrical android replied, "Oh, but I can lie. Just like you, Gill."  
  
It was then that Kikaider 01 and Kikaider 00 appeared into the room and charged at their brother. "If necessary," Kikaider said as he fired a pair of white laser blasts from his eyes at the two, destroying them, "I can even destroy my own brother."  
  
Although Gill's Hakaider body had an unmovable mouth, it was clear that he was extremely shocked and possibly terrified. Kikaider fired off another pair of blasts at Gill taking off his legs and one of his arms. Kikaider continued with, "I finally have the evil heart you always wanted me to have. But it has made me stronger. It has made me stronger because I don't want to give in to it."  
  
Kikaider then grabbed Gill's brain casing and began to crush it, but he gradually turned back into his human form, Jiro, as he was committing this act of murder. "And so, with this final act, I shall at last become fully human."  
  
Tears streamed down Jiro's face and onto the casing he was destroying. "But the price I must pay is eternal torment as the good and the evil inside of me struggle within my heart forever."  
  
He destroyed the brain just as the metallic monster he was inside of, the Armageddon Lord, began to explode in fire. He managed to escape, but he knew deep within himself that he must now live the rest of his life knowing of the murder he committed.  
  
Jiro's mind returned to the present after that memory. He knew that after what he had done he would never be able to face Mitsuko again. She would never look at him the same way again. "How could she love a murderer?" he thought to himself. For ten years, he never could face his guilt. For ten years, he ran from the one he loved. For ten years, he heard rumors of a possible organization called Night rising from the ashes of Dark and Shadow. He revved up the Sidemachine and drove off again.  
  
The day passed, and Niro was outside playing his guitar again. It was starting to turn into night, so as he was playing he was looking up at the sky. The song he played just kept tearing at his brain. Once he remembered his mother say that he played just as good as his father, but he couldn't help but feel that there was a deeper meaning to those words.  
  
He was compared to his father a lot. But how was he supposed to know? There were no pictures of his father anywhere save the Kikaider blueprint, but that was just the schematics for the android itself. It had been plaguing his mind the whole day. It was one of the few times that he wished that he was able to sleep so he could not worry about it. His thoughts were disturbing him, and he didn't know why, but something outside his mental realm came to disturb him.  
  
A pair of chains with horns at the end came out from the treetops, and they were heading right for Niro. Niro barrel rolled out of the way and looked up. "Who's there?!" he asked demandingly.  
  
As soon as Mitsuko heard the ruckus that was going on outside they came to where he was, and that's when a gigantic, green, insect-like creature came out of the treetops. As the chains retracted back into his head leaving his horns exposed, he said, "I am Green Waterbug of the Night organization. Get ready for a fight you won't live to remember."  
  
"We'll see!" was Niro's reply as he placed his hands on his shoulders. "CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
Once the command was given, all human features were cast aside as Niro transformed into Kikaider 02. Green Waterbug just laughed as he said, "Impressive show. You might be able to defeat me if you can catch me!"  
  
Suddenly, the insect android released a large smokescreen to cover the area. Once the smoke had cleared he was almost gone, but 02 still managed to see him go off into the forest. The blue and red battle android took off into the forest as well, but Green Waterbug was nowhere to be found. Kikaider 02 looked within his surrounding area, but he couldn't see the horn chains coming at him once more. The chains soon wrapped around him, and he found that he was unable to get free of them. Green Waterbug came back out of the tree that he was hiding in and fired a dart that hit Kikaider 02 right in the chest.  
  
02 pulled the dart out, and Green Waterbug just laughed. "Now that you have been struck with my poison dart you can't possibly defeat me."  
  
02 gave a smirk and replied, "Aren't you forgetting some of the principles behind poisoning? You need blood and organic matter!"  
  
Green Waterbug finally retracted his horn chains, and motioned for the battle android to charge at him. 02 then charged at the green insect ready to throw a punch, but just before he got there he stumbled and fell to the ground. Green Waterbug just laughed even more. "It's a computer poison! Right now, the poison is flowing through your entire computation system corrupting anything it can. Soon all your basic functions will go, and then you'll enter into a system shutdown!"  
  
Kikaider 02 got back up and tried to throw another punch, but he fell to the ground again. He began to push himself, but Green Waterbug picked him up and said, "And once you go into system shutdown, I will savor every moment of your destruction!"  
  
Then the insect android threw the practically lifeless Kikaider 02 back into the Komyoji main backyard. Mitsuko saw this and began shouting, "Come on, Niro! You have to get up!"  
  
02 tried pushing himself up, but his arms gave way causing him to fall back onto the ground on his back. His strength was fleeting, his vision was going on the fritz, and he couldn't move at all. Green Waterbug walked to the motionless Kikaider 02 robot and watched as he transformed back into an unconscious Niro. "The poison has run its course. Now you will die!"  
  
Mitsuko watched in horror as the monstrous android picked up the lifeless Niro. Suddenly, a yellow motorcycle sped into the yard, and the driver leaped off kicking Green Waterbug hard in the face sending him to the ground. "Don't count on it!"  
  
Mitsuko gasped in surprise. "It's really him! Jiro! You've come back!" she thought.  
  
Jiro then put his hands on his shoulders and shouted, "SWITCH ON!!"  
  
Jiro's human disguise soon began to flake off and revealed a blue proto form. After that, the emblem on his belt that was divided into blue and red halves turned counterclockwise 45 degrees. His proto form then changed into his final form. The entire right side of his body was blue except for some yellow stripes and his yellow fingers. His left side, however, was red, and it was the only side with exposed circuitry. On top of that, the circuitry on the left half of his head made a casing that was higher than the right. He finished his transformation into the first Gemini battle android: Kikaider.  
  
Green Waterbug was outraged by this and said, "You'll pay for that by meeting the same fate as your son!"  
  
The monster launched his horn chains at Kikaider, but he blasted right passed them and on his way to Green Waterbug. Once he got close enough, Kikaider threw a punch right into the poison dart launcher smashing it in completely. He then followed up by smashing in the smokescreen launcher and ripping the chains out of the monster's head.  
  
As the green android screamed in pain, Kikaider extended his arms out completely, and then the brought them forward in an X formation. The lower halves of the arms soon became surrounded in energy, and Kikaider leaped high into the air, flipped, and then came down on the enemy android. "ELECTRO END!!!"  
  
Kikaider landed two slashes on Green Waterbug and retreated as the android was blown up entirely. He then had a white light surrounding him as he turned back into Jiro. Mitsuko ran to him. "Jiro! You finally came back!"  
  
Jiro then took Niro and put him in the sidecar. "Mitsuko, there's no time to talk right now. We've got to do something about his system operation or he'll die!"  
  
Mitsuko was extremely terrified at this news. "Jiro! My lab is just on the path of this dirt road! Hurry there and do what you can and I'll get there as soon as possible!"  
  
Jiro nodded and drove off on the dirt road to the laboratory. Tears began to form in Mitsuko's eyes as she said, "Niro, just hang on!"  
  
She quickly went to get Masaru, and they rode off after Jiro on Niro's Rocket Machine.  
  
AN: Once again, thank you all for the great reviews! Trust me, there's going to be a lot more interesting stuff coming soon, but keep reading to find out what it is! 


	6. Curse of the Heart

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: If you're reading this, then you probably never read the first five chapters. Anyway, I do not own Kikaider, Kikaider 01, or any of the characters thereof. However, I do own all of the other characters that don't come from them.  
  
In the night, a man looked at the moon with a horrifying stare. "It's almost time for another full moon."  
  
The man kept looking at the moon, but then he heard a strange flute sound playing in his ears. He covered them screaming out in pain. "No! I don't want to hurt anyone! Leave me alone!"  
  
The flute would not heed to his request. The man's eyes turned red as he kept screaming out in pain. After a while, the screaming stops, and the man turns into a monstrous wolf-like creature with glowing red eyes. The creature then released a blood-chilling howl into the night sky. The creature then set off for a local town.  
  
---Curse of the Heart---  
  
As Niro lay unconscious on an observation table, Mitsuko was typing hard on her keyboard running a system diagnostics on her son. Jiro was standing behind her and keeping an eye on both her and Niro. "Will he be okay?" Jiro asked.  
  
Mitsuko was just looking at a percentage completion bar when she replied, "I hope so. We caught the virus before it could do more permanent damage, but I still don't know."  
  
Mitsuko turned to her son and just looked at him. "He didn't have a choice in this whole mess, and sometimes I wonder if I'm to blame for that."  
  
She now looked like she was about to cry. "Jiro...I'm scared."  
  
Jiro hugged Mitsuko tightly and said, "It's not your fault, Mitsuko. Night is the one who didn't give him any choice on what he has to do now. All he can do now is fight to protect those he loves."  
  
Mitsuko was shocked at Jiro. "How do you know about Night?"  
  
Jiro sighed and replied, "Alright. After I destroyed Dark, I wanted to make sure nothing else came up after it. Unfortunately, something did, and that's how Shadow came to be. Shadow was lead by Gill after he had put his brain in Hakaider's body. After defeating Shadow, I began to hear rumors about another organization coming up. The leader of this organization is called Kuro Atogama. He's the last survivor of the Dark organization. To carry out some of his underworld dealings, he's apparently using some of the robots your father designed but never made."  
  
"My father?" she asked in reaction.  
  
Jiro nodded his head. "Most of these robot designs are a lot more powerful than some of the Dark androids. The most powerful one is one called Multi-Colored Sand Lizard, but I've also been hearing rumors of some sort of ultimate weapon that's supposed to be a battle android far more powerful than him, but he's currently in development."  
  
"A battle android in development?" Mitsuko repeated.  
  
"So you didn't come back because you wanted to make sure Dark was gone for good," Masaru said as he was walking in.  
  
Jiro turned to Masaru and said, "Yeah."  
  
Masaru just smiled and said, "Well, it's good to finally have you back. How's Niro doing?"  
  
Mitsuko looked at the computer screen and saw that the repairs were complete. "We've got the problems fixed. Now we just need to let him rest for a bit."  
  
Masaru nodded and said, "I also saw this on the way here, so I thought I'd drive by to pick it up."  
  
Masaru gave Mitsuko the poison dart that was used on Niro and continued with, "Maybe this could be useful in the future."  
  
Mitsuko gripped the dart and said, "I'll look at it after Niro wakes up."  
  
In the Night headquarters, a video screen is showing a golden mechanical wolf destroying buildings and causing mass destruction and chaos. Kuro Atogama was sitting on his throne as he watched this while playing his flute. Multi-Colored Sand Lizard then came to Kuro's side and said, "I still don't see why you even keep him around especially if you need to use the control flute on him just to keep him in line."  
  
"I keep him around because of his power. Although he's not willing to do what I want him to do all the time he's exceptionally powerful," was his reply.  
  
"Yes, but he can only use his full power when there's a full moon out," the mechanical lizard said.  
  
"That's also when the best time is to use him. When under the full moon he's perfectly willing to do evil. He's a real wild card."  
  
"But to use him this early? Why?"  
  
Kuro created a map on the screen and showed all of the creature's past locations. "If you'll notice, he's been trying to reach the Komyoji house. My guess is that he's been trying to go there so he could become free of my control. Whenever he gets too close too soon I play a little tune and send him back to destruction."  
  
"I see. You're running the clock down."  
  
Kuro gave an evil smile and replied, "Yes. When he comes into the Komyoji house he'll be well cared for, but once the full moon rises he'll attack while their defenses are down."  
  
Niro slowly began to open his eyes. Once he saw that his eyes were working again he looked around to see where he was. "This is...Mom's lab."  
  
He turned to see Masaru waving to him and a man he's never seen before, but the man looks much like him. "Hey. I'm glad to see you're okay."  
  
Niro was looking at the man and asked, "Uncle Masaru, who's he?"  
  
Masaru turned to see Jiro behind him, "Um...Niro...This is Jiro, your father."  
  
Niro looked confused and surprised. "My father?"  
  
Jiro went up to his son and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Niro just looked at the hand strangely. He knew what it meant for him to do, but he was too confused to know what to do next. His father was alive. After ten years, his father was alive. Jiro saw that he was too surprised to shake his hand, so he withdrew it. There was an awkward silence between the two, but Masaru broke it by saying, "Well, I think I'll just let the two of you get to know each other. I'll go tell Mitsuko that you're okay, Niro."  
  
Masaru soon left the quiet room and went to find Mitsuko. When he found her, she was already running an analysis on the poison dart that hit Niro. Masaru knocked on the open door and said, "Hey. Niro's up."  
  
Mitsuko breathed a sigh of relief and replied, "Thank goodness."  
  
Masaru looked at her strangely and asked, "What did you mean by that? I thought that you knew that Niro was going to pull through."  
  
Mitsuko still faced the computer screen and replied, "I did, but I can still worry, right?"  
  
Masaru answered, "Point taken. Anyway, Jiro's in there with him right now."  
  
"How are they doing?" she asked.  
  
Masaru was a bit hesitant and replied, "Well, it's hard to say. Niro just seemed speechless. I think he was in shock or something because he didn't even shake Jiro's hand when he offered it to him. When I left them, there was still nothing but dead silence. I think it might take some time for Niro to adjust."  
  
"That doesn't sound good," Mitsuko replied.  
  
"I know," said her younger brother.  
  
Masaru then looked at the computer screen and asked, "What happened to waiting for Niro to wake up before looking at that?"  
  
Mitsuko said, "I got a little impatient, and I needed something to calm my nerves a bit. Apparently, this dart has some sort of computer viral data that corrupts the overall performance of an android."  
  
Masaru added in, "I see, so it's like a computer poison."  
  
Mitsuko nodded and continued with, "This thing is very powerful. After it corrupts the basic functions of the android's processing unit it corrupts the overall system functions, and then after that it deteriorates it completely."  
  
Masaru replied, "Whoa! That is some tough stuff. But then again, I would suppose it would have to be in order for it to actually affect Niro."  
  
This made Mitsuko think to herself, "He's right! The Kikaider designs are more unique compared to other androids due to the Gemini circuit! But how could it be able to affect him? Unless........."  
  
Mitsuko's eyes then took a look of incredible shock, but Masaru wasn't at an angle to see it. She knew that there was only one way for Night to possibly be able to design a poison to affect a Kikaider android. They would need a Kikaider android to study off of.  
  
Daybreak came, and everyone was back in the house. Niro was getting on his Rocket Machine saying good-bye to his mother and uncle but not his father. Jiro asked, "Where is he heading off to?"  
  
"Niro goes to a public school during the weekdays. It helps him try to live a normal life as a human," Mitsuko replied.  
  
"I see," he said.  
  
"Niro also has two friends: Gunta and Suzume. They don't know that he's really an android, and Niro has a very hard time trying to keep the secret from them without lying to them. His Gemini just won't let him have that freedom. It also keeps him from destroying enemy androids whenever he's attacked," she continued.  
  
"That's not good. Do you know why it's like that?" he asked.  
  
"Our theory is it's because the Gemini is complete. Since the Gemini also interprets the concepts of right and wrong, it puts more of a restriction on what Niro can do. I'd imagine he also hasn't used his most powerful weapon yet either."  
  
"His most powerful weapon?"  
  
"Yes. It's a weapon far more powerful than his Electro End."  
  
"Interesting. He's holding back more than I thought," Jiro thought to himself.  
  
Later on that day, Masaru was just walking outside the house when he saw a man with a black trench coat and hat come walking up to him. The man said, "Hello, young man. Is this the Komyoji residence?"  
  
Masaru looked at the man and said, "Yeah. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
The man replied, "You have to help me before it's too late."  
  
Masaru was a little confused at this and asked, "Help you with what?"  
  
The man just said, "Please, take me to Ms. Mitsuko Komyoji. I need help."  
  
Masaru could tell somehow that this man was honest, so he led him to see Mitsuko.  
  
As the day passed, Niro came back home from school. He opened the door to his house and shouted, "Mom! Uncle Masaru! I'm home!"  
  
Niro looked around the house and finally saw a note on the kitchen counter that said, "Gone to the lab."  
  
Niro then put his stuff down and drove off to the lab on his motorcycle. Once he got there, he walked in and saw Mitsuko, Masaru, and Jiro either standing or sitting near a man sitting on the observation table. "Who's this?" he asked.  
  
The man answered and said, "Hello. You must be Kikaider 02. My name is Gold Wolf."  
  
"Gold Wolf?" Niro repeated questioningly.  
  
Mitsuko filled him in by saying, "He's a Night android who has come to us for help."  
  
The android named Gold Wolf then said, "My master keeps giving me orders that I don't want to do, and so he uses a control flute to force me to obey."  
  
Niro just seemed confused. "A Night android? And you don't want to hurt anybody else? How?!"  
  
Masaru just said, "That's what we don't know yet, but if it's a new ally from the other side then count me in."  
  
Gold Wolf then said, "Oh! I almost forgot!"  
  
The man then handed Mitsuko a disk. "This is a copy of my blueprints. That should help you out some in trying to free me from my master's will, but I don't know how since I honestly don't know what gives me a will of my own."  
  
Jiro then began to think to himself, "It almost seems like what happened with Golden Bat, but he knew full well that he had a Gemini that was in even worse shape than mine. What makes this guy different?"  
  
Gold Wolf continued by saying, "But I must ask that you work quickly. There's going to be a full moon out tonight, and if I'm not free by then you'll have to destroy me."  
  
"Destroy you? Why?" Niro asked.  
  
Gold Wolf answered by saying, "Once the moon is full I turn into a horrible monster that's perfectly willing to do evil at any level."  
  
Mitsuko then said, "I'll take a look at the plans and see what I can come up with. In the meantime, the sun will set in a few hours. Mr. Gold Wolf, I hope you don't mind being strapped down to the table for the time being."  
  
"I encourage it at this point," he replied.  
  
And strap him down they did. Mitsuko immediately began to work on looking at the blueprints. As she looked through them she noticed that some of the text was in a strange coding that she had only seen one other time: on Jiro's schematics. This code was just in case Gill somehow managed to get Jiro's blueprints. Now she knew that Gold Wolf was designed by her father, but he wasn't built by him. However, it would take some time for her to decipher the code herself.  
  
Hours passed as Mitsuko worked on deciphering the schematics to Gold Wolf. Niro was playing around with the poison dart out of curiosity, and Masaru and Jiro were watching over the strapped down Gold Wolf. When the sun began to set they went to close the blinds on the windows so the full moon wouldn't shine through. However, they could tell that it was getting darker. Masaru then said, "I hope Mitsuko hurries up with the solution. We're running out of time."  
  
Jiro replied, "I agree. But something doesn't feel right."  
  
Gold Wolf then spoke by saying, "You think this is some sort of trap?"  
  
Jiro turned to Gold Wolf and nodded. Gold Wolf responded by saying, "I don't blame you. I'm starting to think that this is some sort of trap myself. I tried numerous times to get here before this, but the control flute would always stop me."  
  
Jiro replied, "I know the feeling."  
  
Jiro then turned to Masaru and asked, "How strong are these windows?"  
  
Masaru then replied, "As far as I know, these windows are practically bulletproof. Nothing can break them."  
  
All of a sudden, a missile came at the window they were standing by. Jiro managed to get Masaru out of the way just as the missile came in contact with the window, exploded, and destroyed it. "Or I could be wrong!"  
  
As the full moon shone on Gold Wolf Masaru yelled, "Niro! Mitsuko! We have a problem!"  
  
Niro quickly ran to the observation table and saw Gold Wolf going into convulsions. As Gold Wolf seemed to lose complete control over his body he screamed. Soon these screams turned into howls as he transformed into his true form. He turned into a golden canine with four tails and red eyes. The transformed Gold Wolf struggled to get free of his restraints. Seeing this, Niro put the dart to the inside of his belt, put his hands on his shoulders, and gave the command, "CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
Niro's human features disappeared as he transformed into Kikaider 02. Jiro then put his hands to his shoulders and gave the command, "SWITCH ON!!"  
  
Jiro soon transformed into Kikaider and said, "Niro, get Mitsuko and Masaru out of here. I'll take this guy on."  
  
As Gold Wolf got free from his bonds, Niro said, "No. I can take him. You get Mom and Uncle Masaru away from here."  
  
Jiro then said to his son, "No you can't. He won't hold back like you do. Get Mitsuko and Masaru out of here now!"  
  
Niro replied, "I've gotten this far on my own! I can take him! I don't need you telling me what to do!"  
  
"Are you two going to fight me, or are you two just going to fight amongst yourselves? If you are, then I'll destroy you both!"  
  
Gold Wolf fired off his tails at them. After they tried to evade them they soon realized that they were homing missiles. Kikaider and 02 kept trying to outrun the missiles, but they couldn't. However, once the two that were following 02 got close enough he kicked one missile into the other and blasted out of the way of the explosion. Kikaider followed suit and both of them flew at Gold Wolf from both sides and punched him at the same time. The lunar monster howled in extreme pain as he fell to his knees.  
  
Masaru cheered, "Alright!"  
  
Mitsuko looked at the three and said, "No. Gold Wolf isn't down yet. He's a lot tougher than that."  
  
02 went to Gold Wolf, picked him up, and said, "Come on. You're going back to the observation table."  
  
Kikaider yelled, "Niro! Don't!"  
  
However, it was too late as Gold Wolf punched Kikaider 02 and sent him flying ten feet. Kikaider then charged at Gold Wolf, but he got smashed into the ground. Once Kikaider got back to his knees, Gold Wolf kicked him and sent him flying to where 02 landed. "This is the android that destroyed Dark and Shadow? And this is the son who has been giving Night so much trouble? How pathetic!"  
  
The Kikaiders then got up and saw Gold Wolf put his paws together and a massive orb of energy came out from them. "I'll destroy you both in one blast! WOLF BEAM!!!"  
  
Gold Wolf then launched a massive beam of energy at the two blue and red androids, but they used their rocket feet to blast out of the way. As he dodged the blast, Kikaider 02 began to think back to the memory of overhearing the conversation between Mitsuko and Masaru about the poison dart.  
  
Whoa! That is some tough stuff. But then again, I would suppose it would have to be in order for it to actually affect Niro," he remembered Masaru saying.  
  
02 looked at the dart he still had with him. "That's it! It'll risk his internal systems, but it's better than destroying him!"  
  
02 then saw that Kikaider was getting ready to use his Electro End. Kikaider brought his arms into an X formation as they became surrounded in blue energy. He then leaped high into the air, did a front flip, and screamed, "ELECTRO END!!!"  
  
"No!" Niro shouted as he blasted right for his father and kicked him in the torso in midair. This caused Kikaider to go flying back as the energy around his arms disappeared. Kikaider 02 then took this time to take the poison dart out of his belt and threw it at Gold Wolf. The dart hit him right in between the eyes. Kikaider crashed into the ground, and Kikaider 02 landed on his feet. He began to see the symptoms of the virus take effect in Gold Wolf much faster than what it did to him. Soon enough, Gold Wolf fell to the ground unconscious and reverted back to his human disguise. 02 then transformed back into Niro and carried him back into the lab. Mitsuko and Masaru went to get Jiro, and the three of them followed Niro.  
  
Daybreak came over the lab, and the human Gold Wolf regained consciousness. "Huh? What happened?"  
  
Niro answered, "You transformed into your android form, and we managed to stop you. While you were out cold, Mom found out that you had an incomplete Gemini. She completed it, so now you'll never be controlled by Night again."  
  
Gold Wolf then saw Mitsuko, Masaru, and Jiro come in and said, "I cannot thank you enough for what you've done for me. However, I do wish to fight with you whenever the time comes."  
  
Jiro then said, "Thanks. It might also be best if you stay with us so that you'll have some protection in case Night comes after you."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Jiro," Gold Wolf said.  
  
Niro extended his hand to Gold Wolf and said, "Welcome aboard."  
  
Gold Wolf gladly took his hand and shook it.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. First, I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long. A busy work schedule and writer's block do not work for the common good. Second, sorry if I confused anyone about the computer poison in the last chapter. But anyway, please keep the reviews coming! 


	7. Ghost of the Past

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: ...Yeah. You know the routine by now. I don't own Kikaider or Kikaider 01, but the people that aren't from either one are mine.  
  
"I still can't believe what the paper is having me do now!" Gunta said angrily.  
  
It was lunch time again, and it was Gunta, Suzume, and Niro sitting at the usual table. While Gunta and Suzume were in their conversation, Niro just stared blankly at the table. Suzume saw this and asked, "Hey Niro, you okay?"  
  
"Huh? What?" the disguised android asked.  
  
Suzume said with concern, "Niro, you've been out of it for the past couple of days. Are you okay?"  
  
Niro looked at Suzume and asked, "Have you ever thought that you wanted something badly, but when you got it, it wasn't like how you expected it, and you didn't want it anymore?"  
  
Suzume wasn't sure how to answer. Somehow she could tell that if she said yes it still wouldn't be on the same level as in Niro's situation. Gunta, however, blurted out, "I bet I know what's wrong. Niro's getting all the girls, and now he doesn't want him anymore!"  
  
Suzume then bashed Gunta over the head and replied, "You jerk!! Niro isn't some sort of womanizer!!"  
  
Gunta covered the lump on his head, then looked at Suzume, and did what might be the stupidest thing he could ever do. "Jealous?"  
  
Suzume blushed just a little bit before landing an even harder blow on Gunta in the exact same spot. Although nothing else was said afterwards, Niro gave a small laugh. But soon afterwards, he returned to his zoned out state of mind as his thoughts drifted back to his estranged father.  
  
---Ghost of the Past---  
  
Gold Wolf was sitting outside looking at the surrounding area and smiling to himself. Masaru saw him and asked, "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all," he replied.  
  
Masaru sat beside him and looked at the yard with him. "Mitsuko's quite the gardener, isn't she?"  
  
"Indeed. Speaking of which, where is your sister now?"  
  
"As far as I know, she's spending some time alone with Jiro."  
  
Gold Wolf laughed and said, "Say no more. I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
Masaru smiled and said, "Yeah. You're probably right. He and Niro have some catching up to do as well."  
  
Gold Wolf sighed and said, "Yes, but I feel it might be considerably harder for them."  
  
Masaru looked at him questioningly and asked, "How so?"  
  
Gold Wolf then replied, "I don't remember much of the battle, but I remember how the two of them were fighting amongst themselves. Jiro thought it best for Niro to get you and Mitsuko out because he felt that if he fought him he would hold back too much. However, Niro refused, said that Jiro should get the two of you out, and that he didn't need him telling him what to do."  
  
"Oh yeah. And then there's when Niro kicked him to stop him from killing you."  
  
"Different views can cause different actions. But I feel that the bitter resentment that Niro feels for his father goes farther than just different battle viewpoints."  
  
"But...Jiro's alive and back. Why can't he accept that?" Masaru asked almost a bit worried.  
  
"It may be because Niro could have been the only one to really believe that his father was dead," Gold Wolf replied.  
  
Masaru sighed after that comment. He didn't want to believe it, but what Gold Wolf said could be very true. While he and Mitsuko lived in the belief that he would come back one day Niro lived in what seemed could never be.  
  
"Blast it! Gold Wolf had a Gemini inside of him this whole time!" Kuro yelled in anger.  
  
"It was probably put in the design by Komyoji on purpose should Professor Gill actually make him," stated Multi-Colored Sand Lizard.  
  
"I can't believe I fell for such a trick. It matters not anyway. Our ultimate weapon is nearly complete," Kuro replied with a snicker.  
  
"Lord Kuro, I know I failed you during Gold Wolf's attack. Please, let me destroy the Kikaiders myself. This way, we can buy time for our ultimate weapon to be completed."  
  
"I see. Very well, Sand Lizard. I'm putting you in charge of eliminating Kikaider, Kikaider 02, and that traitor."  
  
"Yes, my lord," was Multi-Colored Sand Lizard's reply as he retreated into the shadows.  
  
Kuro looked up at a containment capsule that seemed to house what looked like a battle android. "Your completion has almost arrived, my dear Sano. Once you are finished, not even Kikaider 02 will be able to stop you!"  
  
Some of the lights shining at the capsule displayed what appeared to be a permanent mouth facial feature. Kuro gazed at the battle android and gave an evil laugh.  
  
Time passed, and Niro drove home from school on his Rocket Machine. He pulled up to the house, turned off his motorcycle, dismounted it, and went inside the house. "Mom, I'm home."  
  
He turned around and saw that Mitsuko was sleeping on the couch. Jiro came in and said, "She's been taking a nap for a couple of hours now."  
  
"Oh," was the teenage android's only reply.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two until Jiro broke it and asked, "So...how was your day?"  
  
Niro replied, "I guess it was okay. It was just same-old same-old."  
  
Then Niro thought to himself, "Not that you would know."  
  
"Oh. I see," was all Jiro could say.  
  
Just as Niro was going to walk off to his room, Jiro said, "Listen, if you want to maybe go and do something sometime---"  
  
"I've got homework to do," Niro interrupted gruffly before going into his room and closing the door.  
  
Jiro sighed in despair. "This is not going to be easy," he thought to himself.  
  
Niro sat on his bed and looked in his mirror. Now he saw exactly what everyone meant. But he never thought just how much he looked like his father. As much as everyone was right he now hated the fact. He hated the truth. He hated his father. "I'm nothing like him," he said to himself.  
  
"I don't want to be anything like him."  
  
Suddenly, he felt the urge to play his guitar. He plugged the amplifier cord into the 0 on his belt and began to play the sad song he had always known. Little did he know that Jiro was just on the other side of his door, listening to the song and realizing it was the same song he used to play.  
  
Suzume looked out of her window and into the sky. She didn't know why, but for some reason her thoughts drifted to her best friend.  
  
"We're friends, right?" she remembered asking him.  
  
Niro seemed kind of confused at this question and replied, "Of course we are."  
  
She replied, "And since we're friends, we can tell each other anything, right? No secrets?"  
  
Suzume then finally said softly to herself, "Oh Niro. Why can't you tell me what it is that you're hiding? Are you...afraid of me?"  
  
She slowly placed a clutched hand over her heart and said to herself, "We're friends, right?"  
  
There wasn't any kind of light in the surrounding area, but all Mitsuko could do was run. She had no idea what she was running from, but it filled her with a horrible sense of terror. Suddenly, lightning flashed in the sky, but all it revealed was a barren and darkened wasteland surrounding her. Mitsuko then looked up into the sky and saw the memory of Kikaider 02 and 03. Lightning flashed in this memory and revealed a metallic lizard carrying the skeleton of 03 and making his way to 02. Just as he was trying to break the capsule glass, Mitsuko turned on the electric field and blew off his arm. The monster screamed and ran off with 03.  
  
As the memory faded away, Mitsuko began to look around. She could hear a terrible laugh all around there. "Who's there?" she asked completely frightened.  
  
Another bolt of lightning came crashing through the sky and revealed the metallic lizard right in front of her. The lizard readied his fist for a heavy punch, but Kikaider 02 came blasting in and decked him hard across the face. The lizard lay motionless on the ground as 02 turned back to Niro and faced Mitsuko. "Are you okay, Mom?" he asked.  
  
However, in the shadows, Mitsuko could see a figure with a gun. The only detail she could make out was the glowing orange eyes as he raised his gun and aimed at Niro. When Niro finally saw the figure, it fired and sent a massive energy blast that took off his left arm and most of his chest. As Niro slowly fell to the ground, he struggled to utter his last word. "Brother..."  
  
Mitsuko quickly woke up in a cold sweat. "It was all just a dream," she said to herself.  
  
She looked around to see if anyone else was around. When she saw that no one else was around, she quietly whispered to herself, "03, what's happened to you?"  
  
Then she remembered Jiro saying, "The most powerful one is one called Multi-Colored Sand Lizard, but I've also been hearing rumors of some sort of ultimate weapon that's supposed to be a battle android far more powerful than him, but he's currently in development."  
  
She didn't want to believe it, but she knew she couldn't shake off the possibility. Now she realized that there could be a great chance that her second son was still alive. And she also realized that if it were so then Niro would be in for the fight of his young life.  
  
The day became night once more, and Niro was playing his guitar under the starry night sky. Jiro watched him for a minute. He knew that song he was playing very well. That was the same song he would play as an expression of loneliness. He approached Niro and said, "You know, you're really good."  
  
Niro looked up towards his father then looked away and replied, "Thanks. I guess."  
  
Jiro sighed and then said, "Niro, we need to talk."  
  
Niro immediately stopped playing and asked, "About what?"  
  
Jiro then said, "About your fighting technique."  
  
Niro gave a heavy sigh and asked, "Do we have to go over this again?"  
  
Jiro then said, "You can't keep fighting like you have been. Night isn't as merciful as you are. You can't just hold back and stop yourself from killing them."  
  
"And why not? I've been doing very well for myself thus far."  
  
"And what about Green Waterbug? You were nearly killed in that fight. If I hadn't stepped in then you would have died."  
  
"That doesn't mean that I should stoop to their levels. I refuse to kill!"  
  
"Then you refuse being human!"  
  
This took Niro back. Jiro then continued with, "Humans are not perfect. They never have been, and they never will be. Your Gemini is what tries to make you human, but it's also what's keeping you from being human."  
  
"I will not give up my morals. Not for Night, not my family, and most certainly not for you!" he responded with anger.  
  
"How can you stand being a machine that thinks and feels like a human? Haven't you ever looked in the mirror night after night and wondered what you really are? Haven't you felt the loneliness from wondering how much of a human you are? Or how much of a machine you are? Is your Gemini working?"  
  
"My Gemini works just fine. Unlike yours."  
  
This cut Jiro deep. Using his incomplete Gemini for an insult seemed like a really low blow. However, Niro offered no apologies for what he said as he walked off. He didn't get very far when a missile came his way.  
  
Niro managed to dodge the missile and the explosion. He looked around to see who fired it. "Who's there?" he shouted.  
  
Then the dreaded Multi-Colored Sand Lizard jumped out from the shadows. "So we meet once more, Kikaider 02."  
  
Niro seemed a bit confused until the giant lizard spoke, "I guess you don't remember me. Too bad."  
  
Niro just said, "If it's a fight you want, then just say the words."  
  
Niro then placed his hands on his shoulders and said, "Here are mine! CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
Soon, Niro's human features flaked off once more as he transformed into the battle android Kikaider 02. After this, Jiro followed suit by placing his hands on his shoulders and giving the command, "SWITCH ON!!"  
  
Jiro's human features disappeared as he transformed into Kikaider. After the transformation was complete, the two battle androids got into a fighting stance until Gold Wolf came out from the house and said, "I hope you don't mind if I show you my gratitude for what you've done for me."  
  
Gold Wolf's eyes began to glow as he turned his head upward. He gave an animalistic howl as he transformed into his monstrous canine form. "Ah, so the traitor has come to do battle as well," said Multi-Colored Sand Lizard. "It's just as well."  
  
The mechanical lizard fired a volley of missiles at the three androids. All three of them dodged the explosions, but the explosions still created a blanket of dirt that made it hard to see through. Then from the clouds of dust came a large tongue that grabbed Gold Wolf and threw him into 02. 02 fell to the ground with Gold Wolf on top of him, but as soon as the canine machine got up, he said, "Okay. Now I'm mad!"  
  
Gold Wolf collected a massive amount of energy in his hands then pointed them at Multi-Colored Sand Lizard, shouting, "WOLF BEAM!!!"  
  
Gold Wolf fired the energy in the form of a beam and hit his target. The giant lizard's missile launchers blew up and caused the monster to scream in pain. Kikaider then brought his arms into an X formation. Energy began to surround them as he leaped high into the air, did a front flip, and screamed, "ELECTRO END!!!"  
  
Once Kikaider was close enough, Multi-Colored Sand Lizard swung his massive tail at the asymmetric android and hit him hard enough to send him flying back thirty feet. 02 took this time that he was off guard to blast his way straight at him and give him a hard uppercut in the mouth. The lizard android howled in pain as he felt his extending tongue beginning to malfunction. "I can't keep fighting like this!" he thought to himself.  
  
Multi-Colored Sand Lizard then looked inside the house and saw Mitsuko watching the fight. He turned his attention back to Gold Wolf, 02, and a returning Kikaider. He extended the fin surrounding his neck, and it began to glow a different array of colors. Then the monstrous android shouted, "SAND LIZARD STORM!!!"  
  
The fin then let out a powerful gust of wind that seemed to have the concentrated power of a hurricane. The three Gemini androids couldn't escape this blast and were blown back a long distance. 02 landed closest to the house, but he was too late to stop the evil android from breaking into the house and capture Mitsuko. "No!! Mom!!"  
  
Multi-Colored Sand Lizard looked at Kikaider 02 and said, "If you want her back then meet me at the old railroad station downtown tomorrow after noon. I will fight you there alone."  
  
With that, the monstrous lizard ran off. As 02 reverted back to Niro he screamed, "MOM!!!!"  
  
A/N: Hey. Sorry for the slow update once again, but I haven't seen very many reviews come in for the chapter 6. I need some motivation! I need reviews! I need to know people actually still read this story! Please review! 


	8. Power Unleashed

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah. I've done this seven times already. If you missed it then, then what's the matter with you?! Anyway, I don't own Kikaider, Kikaider 01, or any of the characters thereof. The rest are mine!  
  
Niro, Jiro, Masaru, and the human Gold Wolf sat in the living room of the house thinking about Mitsuko's capture. Then Masaru said, "So Multi- Colored Sand Lizard wants to fight you alone at the old railroad station downtown tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
Niro nodded his head, and then Gold Wolf said, "I believe this could be a trap."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Niro replied. "He said that I have to fight him tomorrow afternoon, and that's just what I'm going to do."  
  
"Niro, you'll be facing off against Night's most powerful android yet, and there's no telling what else he has in store. I don't like this," Jiro protested.  
  
"Mom is in danger! I'm not just going to sit idly by! His only demand is that I fight him tomorrow afternoon," Niro responded.  
  
He then walked off to his room. Gold Wolf then said, "This is not going to end well. Multi-Colored Sand Lizard is incredibly strong."  
  
"I agree. There's only one way he can win," Jiro added.  
  
"His ultimate weapon." Masaru responded.  
  
"Ultimate weapon?" asked Gold Wolf curiously.  
  
Masaru then explained, "Niro has two techniques: the Electro End and something else. Mitsuko didn't tell me what exactly it was, but she said that it was far more powerful than his first."  
  
Jiro then replied, "She didn't tell you either? So there are only two people who know what it is, and one of them refuses to use it."  
  
---Power Unleashed---  
  
Mitsuko sat quietly on the ground tied to a railroad crossing signal during the night. She glared at the reptilian machine that captured her. "First you kidnap 03, and now you've kidnapped me. Why?"  
  
Multi-Colored Sand Lizard laughed a little and said, "Because I want to see the look on your face when I destroy your first son."  
  
"Niro won't lose!" she yelled.  
  
"And what will he do? Kill me?" he responded.  
  
Mitsuko didn't say another word. She couldn't say another word. He kept taunting her by saying, "The only thing you can do is just watch the show. It's rather ironic, isn't it? You call them him your son, but he goes into battle after battle and one life-threatening situation after another all because of you. And I thought parents were supposed to protect their children. Instead, your child is protecting you."  
  
Mitsuko seemed to take the words to heart. The monster then continued with, "But then again, I guess he would have to since you weren't even able to protect your incomplete second son."  
  
Mitsuko glared at her kidnapper. She maintained a serious look so she could appear that nothing he said to her would make her break. However, she could not deny how his words were tearing her up inside. Inside her heart, guilt began to form from thinking of all the battles Niro has gone through and the kidnapping of 03. As the night passed and she fell asleep tied to that crossing light, she asked herself one thing. "Am I a failure as a mother?"  
  
Morning came once more to the Komyoji house once again. Just as Niro was about to leave for school again, Masaru stopped him by saying, "Hold on, Niro."  
  
Niro stopped and turned to his uncle. Masaru then said, "You're staying home today."  
  
Confused, Niro asked, "Huh? Why? Today isn't an off day, and I feel fine."  
  
Masaru then said, "I just called the school and told them that you're sick."  
  
Niro protested by saying, "But I'm perfectly fine. Even after that battle, everything's functioning properly."  
  
His uncle then said, "You're staying here so you can focus on your battle today."  
  
Masaru then continued with, "Gold Wolf, Jiro, and I have both agreed to this. You'll stay home for the rest of the morning and train until this afternoon when you go for your fight."  
  
Niro still seemed a bit confused. "Train? How can I train? I'm a machine, so I can't possibly get any stronger."  
  
The human Gold Wolf walked in and said, "You could if you didn't hold back so much of your power. You have what it takes to beat Multi-Colored Sand Lizard, but your ideals of not killing another android hold back your real power. There's nothing you can't do and no one you can't beat, but you have to see past whatever artificial life we androids have. These androids that you constantly fight with have no hearts and souls. They are nothing more than mere drones controlled by a madman. I know this from experience."  
  
"And by that, I'm supposed to betray what is right? I can't do it! I won't do it! I'll never kill another android! We're just as human as any other human, so why can't they be?! You're asking me to commit murder!!" shouted Niro.  
  
"That's enough, Niro!" came another voice.  
  
The voice it came from belonged to his father. Jiro continued with, "Stop acting like such a child! The world is not perfect, and neither are we! This also applies to humans. Wake up, Niro! It's going to be your life or theirs, and I know that Mitsuko wouldn't want to see her only son die!"  
  
Now Niro was getting angry. "How dare you bring Mom into this!!"  
  
Masaru and Gold Wolf looked at each other and walked out of the room. Niro and Jiro seemed to just stare each other down. Jiro gave a sigh and said, "Look, I know what we're asking you to do is hard, but ..."  
  
"Oh, so now I have a choice?!" Niro interrupted. "Fine. I'll stay here and train or whatever you want me to do."  
  
Niro turned his back to Jiro and started walking off, but he stopped and said, "By the way, why should I trust you?"  
  
Jiro looked at his son and said, "Your mother trusted me."  
  
"That's why I don't," was his harsh reply as he walked off.  
  
Jiro knew that there would be consequences for coming back ten years late, but he never imagined anything like this. Mitsuko and Masaru were taking it better than he had ever hoped, but Niro was a lot different. But no matter how much he knew that it was his own fault, nothing could stop the hurt inside from forcing tears down his cheeks.  
  
The first bell rang for school to start, and neither Gunta nor Suzume could find their electric guitar-sporting friend. "This is weird. Niro's never been late for school before," Suzume said.  
  
Gunta then replied, "I thought I heard someone in the attendance office say that Niro's uncle called him in sick today."  
  
"Huh? Niro's never been sick a day in his life," she quickly stated.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Do you think something's up with him?" he asked.  
  
Suzume sighed and said, "I don't know, but I wish I did."  
  
"You know...the dance is coming up in about a week. Has Niro asked you about going with him yet?" Gunta asked.  
  
"Huh? No, he hasn't." Suzume answered.  
  
"It figures. He can be such an idiot sometimes."  
  
"Now what do you mean by that?" she retorted.  
  
Gunta turned to face her. "I mean if you ask the guy what he knows about romance, and he'll give you a definition better than Merriam Webster, but that's it. If you want to go to the dance with him, then you're going to have to ask him yourself."  
  
"...Do you think I should?" she asked.  
  
"You dare to question the advice of the descendant of the legendary Sanjayu Momochi?" he replied arrogantly.  
  
"Well, who wouldn't?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"I hate it when you do that."  
  
Back at the Komyoji house, Niro was positioned in a fighting stance facing Gold Wolf in his android form. "Are you ready?" asked the canine android.  
  
Niro nodded. "Let's go!"  
  
Gold Wolf charged at Niro with a punch, but Niro blocked and kicked him in the stomach. Niro then followed up with a roundhouse kick across Gold Wolf's head. The monstrous android didn't seem to have minded too much. The young human-like android then charged at Gold Wolf, but he retaliated by launching four Wolf Missiles at him. Niro then quickly side- stepped out of the way, but the missiles kept following him. He then punched one of the missiles into another causing them to explode along with the other two that were caught in the explosion. "Is that all you've got?" Niro asked.  
  
"That's a lot of talk coming from someone who's on the run!" Gold Wolf retorted as he fired off another barrage of missiles. This time, Niro dove right between all of them causing them to follow at too close of a proximity to each other, and they all hit each other and exploded. Niro then ran right for Gold Wolf, but Jiro came out of nowhere and kicked him to the side and sent Niro into the ground. "That was cheap!" he shouted.  
  
"You should already know by now that your enemies won't always play by the rules," was Jiro's response.  
  
Jiro then put his fists to his shoulders and gave the command, "SWITCH ON!!"  
  
All of Jiro's human features flew off as he changed into Kikaider once more. Niro got into a fighting stance and waited for his father's next move. He waited until he heard the words "WOLF BEAM!!!"  
  
Niro saw Gold Wolf's special attack coming at him, and he managed to back flip away from the blast. Kikaider then took this opportunity to kick Niro while he was in mid-air, and he was sent back to the ground. Kikaider landed next to him and said, "You're not focused! At this rate, Multi- Colored Sand Lizard will kill you in a matter of minutes!"  
  
Niro got off the ground and growled angrily. "Shut it! I don't need you telling me how to fight!"  
  
"Prove it!" Kikaider challenged him.  
  
Niro then charged at Jiro, and they became engaged in a fierce hand- to-hand fight. Gold Wolf just chose to watch rather than attack while Niro was off guard. The fight raged on and on until Kikaider punched Niro across the face. After this, Niro charged at the blue and red android before him. As he readied to throw a punch, he screamed in anger and transformed into Kikaider 02 instantly. 02 then threw the punch and landed it right in the middle of Kikaider's face. Kikaider then thought to himself, "That's it, Niro! You're tapping into your real power!"  
  
Kikaider then retaliated, but it all proved to be useless against his rage-filled son. However, 02 didn't miss a single punch or kick as he brutally beat his father. Once Kikaider was lying on the ground, 02 brought his lower arms to the front in an X formation, and blue energy soon surrounded them. He charged at his father screaming, "ELECTRO END!!!"  
  
Just as 02 was about to land the finishing slashes on his own father, Gold Wolf yelled, "Niro!! Stop!!"  
  
The energy-covered hands stopped just a few inches from Kikaiders chest. After a few seconds, the arms turned back to normal, and Kikaider 02 reverted back into his human form. While Kikaider and Gold Wolf followed suit, Niro looked at his hands and thought to himself, "I could have...What was I doing?!"  
  
Jiro said to him, "I think you're ready to take on Multi-Colored Sand Lizard now. Just remember not to hold anything back."  
  
Niro just walked back into the house. Gold Wolf came up to Jiro and said, "You were really pushing him."  
  
Jiro nodded and said, "I know, I know. It still had to be done though. He needs to learn to use his full strength."  
  
Gold Wolf then said, "I agree, but still he nearly killed you!"  
  
Jiro sighed and replied, "I know, but his anger towards me was the only way that I could think of to get him to reach his full power."  
  
Gold Wolf didn't say anything else, but then Jiro hung his head low and said, "But I really wish it didn't have to be so."  
  
The time passed, and Niro took off on his Rocket Machine to the old railroad station as planned. Once he got enough speed, he folded down the fins, and the rockets ignited as he flew off into the sky. "I love this thing!" he thought to himself.  
  
He soon landed at his destination and looked around. "Alright, Sand Lizard, where are you?"  
  
Multi-Colored Sand Lizard leaped down from a crossing sign and landed in front of Niro. "I'm right here, Kikaider 02."  
  
"Where's my mother?" he asked angrily.  
  
The mechanical lizard pointed to Mitsuko who was tied to a crossing sign. Niro ran to Mitsuko. While Niro was trying to untie her, Mitsuko said, "Niro, you have to get away from here! Don't worry about me! Just go!"  
  
"No. I won't leave you behind."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Multi-Colored Sand Lizard asked just as he wrapped his long tongue around Niro's neck. "You still have to fight me first before you can save her."  
  
Niro then put his fists to his shoulders and gave the command, "CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
Once again, Niro's human features disappeared as he transformed into Kikaider 02. Once the transformation was complete, he got into a fighting stance and yelled, "Bring it on!"  
  
Multi-Colored Sand Lizard charged at the symmetrical blue and red robot. 02 sidestepped to the left in an attempt to hit him from the side, but the mechanical lizard brought his tail around and smashed him in the side. 02 fell to the ground, but got up again. He blasted his way right to the enemy android, but the monster punched him and sent him flying into an old train car. Before the teenage Kikaider could get up again, Multi- Colored Sand Lizard unleashed his long tongue again, wrapped it around 02's waist, and slung him around like a rag doll.  
  
Once 02 finally hit the ground he stayed down for a little while. Multi-Colored Sand Lizard then went up to him and said, "Pathetic! What happened to your will to fight?!"  
  
Kikaider 02 then took this time that he was distracted to trip the huge monster, quickly get up, and hit him with an extremely hard punch that sent him into another old train car. He then brought his arms into an X formation in front of him, and the lower halves of his arms became surrounded in blue energy. Once he could see his target get out of the car, he dashed right for him, screaming, "ELECTRO END!!!"  
  
However, before 02 could land the final slashes, Multi-Colored Sand Lizard swung his tail around, and he hit him in the side preventing the heroic android from performing the attack. 02 fell to the ground, and Multi- Colored Sand Lizard placed one of his feet on his chest. "I was hoping for a more satisfying battle from the one who defeated all of our android forces."  
  
The sinister robot then began to stomp on 02 repeatedly. The only thing that Mitsuko could do was watch in horror. "Niro! Get up! Please get up!" she screamed frantically  
  
As Niro was getting pounded more and more, Jiro and Gold Wolf appeared behind Mitsuko and began to untie her. "Sorry we're late, but we had to make sure that Multi-Colored Sand Lizard thought that Niro had come alone," Jiro said.  
  
Once they untied her, they focused on the battle. Jiro saw that Niro was being brutally stomped into the ground, and he couldn't take watching it. He was about ready to step in until Gold Wolf stopped him. "Wait, Jiro. He still needs to think that Niro came alone. If you step in then you ruin the whole battle."  
  
"I know that, but I just can't stand here watching him get stomped on!" he said.  
  
"Well then, keep watching. Things may look grim now, but I know Niro's going to pull himself out of this," he replied.  
  
After a few minutes of stomping, Multi-Colored Sand Lizard turned to see that Mitsuko was free, and Jiro and Gold Wolf were standing there with her. "I told you to come alone! Oh well. I guess instead of your mother watching you die, you can watch your mother die!"  
  
This took the final straw as Kikaider 02 grabbed the massive monster's foot. "I won't let you even touch her!" he yelled as he threw him off of him. The horrifying android got back up after being thrown and slung his tail at the blue and red android. However, things did not go as planned for him when 02 caught his tail, began spinning him around in a complete circle, and then throwing him into an old engine car and derailing it. After he got back up, Multi-Colored Sand Lizard extended his tongue, but 02 caught it with his hands, and it soon became a game of tug-of-war. "His strength has increased somehow! How did he gain so much power?!" he thought to himself.  
  
Kikaider 02 then gave a hard pull on his tongue and sent the monster flying right for him. Once he got close enough, the battle android landed a punch right inside the mechanical lizard's mouth and pulled out the rest of the tongue. Multi-Colored screamed horribly in pain, but the blue and red android just said, "So much for that wicked tongue of yours."  
  
The fin around Multi-Colored Sand Lizard's neck began to glow as he said, "You can crack jokes if you like, but you still can't beat me! SAND LIZARD STORM!!!"  
  
The monstrous android unleashed a hurricane-like wind and blew 02 right into a crossing signal. Once he got up, he began to think, "I forgot about his special attack. As long as he's using that, I can't use my Electro End to finish him off. I guess this means that I'll have to use it after all."  
  
Kikaider 02 looked at his opponent and yelled, "You wanted to see my real power? You've got it!"  
  
As Multi-Colored Sand Lizard charged up for another attack, the exposed circuitry on 02's upper arms began to give an intense glow of blue. It almost seemed like he was going to do his Electro End attack, but all the energy was stored inside of his arms. He then positioned his arms in front of him, keeping his lower arms upward perpendicular to the ground. He then retracted his hands, and the blue rectangles on his cuffs began to glow blue. After that, he aimed his arms at his opponent, and put his wrists together. The arms now seemed like gun barrels.  
  
The monster just yelled, "Let's see how it stands against this! SAND LIZARD STORM!!!"  
  
Once the powerful gust of wind start coming right to him, Kikaider 02 yelled, "TWIN BLASTER!!!"  
  
A massive blue beam of energy was fired from his arms and pierced right through the wind attack. The only thing that Multi-Colored Sand Lizard could do was scream in horrible pain as the massive blue energy ray hit him and exploded in a brilliant form of light. Jiro, Mitsuko, and Gold Wolf covered their eyes from the light generated by the powerful explosion. "Let me guess. This is Niro's ultimate weapon," Jiro said.  
  
When the light finally cleared they saw a large amount of dust covering the battlefield, especially where 02 fired his Twin Blaster. Once the dust cleared, all that was left was Niro breathing heavily and a large ditch where the head and torso of Night's best android was lying. Jiro looked at the ditch and saw that it got wider and deeper as went further, meaning only one thing. He looked at the surviving remains of the monster and said, "All that, and he still held back."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Mitsuko asked.  
  
Jiro then said, "Look at this ditch. Although the blast didn't get any bigger as it was fired, the ditch gets wider and deeper the farther it travels. He angled the blast downward just enough for it to hit Multi- Colored Sand Lizard and not kill him."  
  
Niro walked up to the remains of his opponent and said, "You lost, Sand Lizard."  
  
The reptilian head just looked up at Niro and said, "The battle, yes...but not the war. I was...only buying time...for Lord Kuro...to complete...the ultimate weapon. Now...nothing...can stop us. You will...be destroyed...Kikai..."  
  
His final thought was interrupted as a laser blast struck him and destroyed him. Niro looked at where it came from and saw a boy that seemed slightly younger in appearance. He was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket, black pants, brown gloves and shoes, sunglasses, and he was holding a strange-looking gun. The boy said, "That useless piece of junk sure likes to hear himself talk. He was just as weak as he was annoying."  
  
The boy turned to Niro and just said, "It would be so easy just to kill you now, but I'll save that for another time."  
  
Niro didn't know who he was, but he received a very strange feeling a familiarity to this character. He then asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The boy gave a little maniacal smile and said, "The name's Sano. Trust me. I won't ever let you forget it. See ya later."  
  
He then drove off on what looked like a red Harley Davidson. Mitsuko just watched him drive off sadly. Her worst fears have now been confirmed. Though no one else may have seen it, she indeed saw a unique 03 design on the front of his belt.  
  
A/N: I hope this makes the story a lot more interesting for everyone. Once again, thanks for all of the great reviews! Keep sending in them in! 


	9. Cain and Abel

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know if I can do this, but what the heck? I'll do it anyway. If you want to see the disclaimer, look back to the other 8 chapters.  
  
In the downtown area during the evening, there was an unloading crew unloading some boxes from a semi-truck. The driver shouted to the unloading crew, "Would you hurry it up over there? I've got to get back by tomorrow night."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hold your horses, would ya?" one of them said.  
  
"Whatever," the driver said shrugging off what the crewmember said.  
  
Suddenly, there was a musical whistling sound that none of the humans could hear, but the semi's ignition came on. "Hey! We're not done unloading yet!"  
  
The driver said, "I swear! I didn't do it!"  
  
As soon as he said that, the truck began to move. The driver looked around frantically as the clutch, gas pedal, and gearshift began to move on their own. He tried to slam on the break, but the break wouldn't move. He then jumped out of the possessed truck as soon as possible. Once there was enough distance between the truck and the building, it turned around and sped right for it. All of the workers cleared out of the way of the kamikaze truck as it slammed right into the building and exploded as it made its way through.  
  
What no one else saw was the young man with slicked-back brown hair, dark clothes, sunglasses, and a mechanical ocarina-like object in his mouth. Once he pulled it away, he gave a maniacal smile and said, "That should get your attention, big bro."  
  
---Cain and Abel---  
  
"He's my WHAT?!" came Niro's voice in shock.  
  
Mitsuko just looked at him and said, "Yes. That Sano person is your little brother."  
  
Masaru then said, "Let me get this straight one more time. You made two Kikaider units, Multi-Colored Sand Lizard kidnapped the second and incomplete one, and you didn't tell anyone about this?"  
  
Mitsuko just nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell me?! Why were you hiding it?!" came Niro's moody voice.  
  
"I am telling you right now," she replied.  
  
"Besides, it wouldn't have changed anything. It might have been better that she still not say anything anyway. Now you probably won't be able to fight him without holding back even if you wanted to," Jiro said to his son.  
  
"What? I can't fight my own brother! There's no way!" Niro shouted.  
  
"There is a way," the human Gold Wolf stated. "That Twin Blaster technique of yours was overkill even for Multi-Colored Sand Lizard."  
  
Masaru then asked, "Are you saying that the Twin Blaster was never meant to be used on that creep?"  
  
"He's right," Mitsuko said.  
  
She looked at Niro right in the eyes and said, "I had to prepare for the worst, and that's why I made you into such a powerful battle android. The Twin Blaster is designed specifically to be strong enough to even destroy a Kikaider robot."  
  
Niro couldn't stand what he was hearing. "So you're saying...all this time...I was only made to fight?! To destroy?! To kill?!"  
  
"Niro! Wait!" Masaru tried to interrupt, but to no success.  
  
"So what am I?! A human or a machine?! Your son or your weapon?!" he carried on.  
  
"Niro, I understand how you feel," Jiro tried to say to him sympathetically.  
  
"Bull!! You don't know anything about how I feel!! Heck, you don't even know anything about me!!"  
  
"Niro, stop it! That's no way to speak to your father!" Mitsuko said raising her voice.  
  
"My father?! He's no father of mine, and he never could be!!"  
  
Now everyone just gasped at this statement. He then continued with, "My father was a great man. He was kind, caring, and..."  
  
He looked up at everyone else with tears streaming down his eyes and finished, "AND HE CERTAINLY WOULDN'T HAVE ABANDONED MY MOTHER FOR TEN YEARS!"  
  
Niro stormed off to his room after he finished what he had to say. Mitsuko was about to follow him, but Jiro stopped her. "Mitsuko," he said, "let him deal with all of this on his own. He has ever right to hate me."  
  
"Hate you?" Masaru repeated.  
  
"Yes, and I don't blame him either. He may be a machine, but he still has the mind of a teenager. On top of that, his Gemini is entering a new stage of evolution. One in which he can feel, interpret, and express negative emotions that he's probably never known before," Jiro replied.  
  
Gold Wolf then added, "So Niro's not just becoming more human. He's also growing up, and unfortunately, growing pains are an essential part to it."  
  
Niro sat in his room looking at an ungloved hand. He looked at the yellow-fingered metallic hand that he had always known. It was the hand of a machine that he had always known. Unfortunately, now he was unsure of who he is or what his purpose is. Not only that, but now he knew the truth of his little brother, and he dreaded the day that he would have to see him again.  
  
The next morning came, and Niro was off to school again. When he got there, he was greeted by his two best friends. "Hey man, are you feeling any better?" Gunta asked.  
  
"Not really," he replied.  
  
It was easy to tell that something was wrong with him, and it didn't really seem like anything physical. Suzume just asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I got into a bit of an argument with my mom. Can we just leave it at that?"  
  
"Oh, sure! No problem!" Gunta replied.  
  
He smiled and said, "Thanks, Gunta."  
  
Once Niro started heading to class, Gunta looked at Suzume and said, "Niro? Argue? With his mom? And I thought him being sick was weird."  
  
"Yeah, I know. He just hasn't been himself lately. Something's wrong with him. I know it," she replied in a concerned way.  
  
More time passed, and it was lunch time again. Suzume and Gunta got there lunches and met up with Niro who didn't have anything to eat as usual. "So Niro, how has your day been?" Gunta asked.  
  
"It's been okay, I guess," was the android's solemn reply.  
  
"Oh," was the only reply he could think of giving even though it wasn't the best one.  
  
Gunta wanted to crack a joke so badly, but he couldn't think of any. "Maybe Suzume will have better luck getting through to him," he thought to himself as he left the table.  
  
"Uh...," Suzume began to say. "So, Niro, you know the dance is coming up, right?"  
  
Niro looked at her and replied, "Yeah. I've been hearing a lot of talk about it."  
  
"So have you asked anybody to go with you?" she asked.  
  
"Not really," he answered.  
  
After a brief pause, Niro began to say, "Suzume, there's something I need to ask you, and I know I must sound like an idiot, but..."  
  
Suzume couldn't believe what she was hearing. She began to think hopefully, "Is he going to ask me out?! I don't believe it! He's really going to ask me to the dance?!"  
  
Niro finally found the courage to ask her the question that's been on his mind. "...What's a 'dance'?"  
  
This one question practically floored Suzume. "I don't believe it! Gunta was right! He is an idiot!" she thought to herself.  
  
Suzume recovered soon enough, cleared her throat, and said, "Well, a dance is where people our age meet up, hang out, eat, drink, dance, and all that, but it mostly consists of dancing."  
  
"Oh, I see. So it's like a party," Niro responded.  
  
"Exactly, but with more emphasis on the music and dancing. And there's one other part."  
  
"What's that?" Niro asked.  
  
"Well, usually when someone goes to a dance, they bring someone of the opposite gender with them," Suzume said.  
  
"Oh. So who's asked you to go?" Niro asked.  
  
"Well, no one has yet," she replied.  
  
"Really?" Niro asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Hey! Why don't we go to the dance together?" she suggested.  
  
"But I don't know how to dance," he replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I can teach you when we get there," she responded.  
  
"Okay. Do you need a ride to get there?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah! Could you pick me up at my house at about 6:30?" she replied with increasing excitement.  
  
"Sure. No problem," he said.  
  
"Great! It's a date!" she responded.  
  
"Huh? What's a 'date'?" Niro asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, it's just an expression. Don't worry about it," she replied.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'll be sure to see you there," he said.  
  
"Alright! Thank you!" she said gleefully.  
  
Lunch ended, and it was about time that everyone goes back to class. Suzume couldn't help but think that she's going to go on a date with her best friend. However, Niro had absolutely no clue what he had just gotten himself into.  
  
School ended once again, and Niro drove off for home. Once he parked his Rocket Machine, he opened the door and said, "I'm home!"  
  
Mitsuko came to him and said, "Welcome home. Could we talk for a second?"  
  
Niro nodded and she said, "Niro, I didn't mean to upset you when I said that the Twin Blaster was made for Sano. And no matter who or what you are, you are my son. You always have been, and you always will be."  
  
Niro could see the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. He hugged her and said, "I'm sorry, Mom. I shouldn't have reacted like I did. I guess the shock of all the news just got to me."  
  
They broke away smiling at each other. Then Gold Wolf came in and said, "Niro, you might want to take a look at this."  
  
Niro, Mitsuko, and Gold Wolf went into the living room to find Jiro and Masaru watching the TV as a news report came in. "And in other news," the reporter introduced, "last night there was an incident at a downtown warehouse where a semi-truck driver lost control of his vehicle while the loading crew was still unloading. And how much control did he lose? The driver and numerous eye witnesses say that the truck had a mind of its own when it plowed into the side of the warehouse."  
  
The television then showed the trucker saying, "Yeah, I got out just when all of the pedals and the gear shift started to move on their own. I tell you the truck was possessed!"  
  
Masaru turned off the TV and asked, "Anyone else think that this is Night's handiwork?"  
  
Gold Wolf then said, "I agree, but I've never heard of any Night android that had the ability to establish remote access to other machinery."  
  
Niro looked at the former Night android and replied, "Do you think that this is Sano's doing?"  
  
Gold Wolf nodded and said, "Unfortunately, since he's a brand new android, I'm not sure exactly what he's capable of. And since he's a Kikaider robot, then there's no doubt that he's going to have a great deal of power to boot."  
  
Jiro then commented, "On top of that, since he's a Kikaider, he knows just where and how to get to Niro. He really is Night's ultimate weapon."  
  
Niro just clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Why, Brother? Why are you doing this?!"  
  
Darkness came over the land as evening set out once again, and Niro began to creep quietly out of the house. Right when he was about to leave, he heard a familiar voice ask, "And just where are you going at this time of night?"  
  
Niro turned around to see his father, Jiro sitting on the couch. Niro answered, "I'm going to check out the accident scene from last night. My guess is that it was a message for me in the first place."  
  
"So you think he's leading you into a fight with him?" he asked.  
  
Niro nodded and said, "Don't tell Mom, and don't follow me."  
  
Before Niro could get through the door once more, Jiro walked up to him and said, "Before you go, I want you to know something. You may not believe me, but I know what it's like to have to fight battles you wish you never had to enter, and I know what it's like to fight your own brother."  
  
Niro looked at the person he was modeled after and said, "You have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Jiro replied, "That's not true. I know where you're going isn't where you want to be, but I know where you're going is where you have to be. I know where you've gone, and I know everywhere you're going. I know all that because I've already been there."  
  
"...I'm taking off," was the only reply that Niro gave as he went out the door.  
  
Niro arrived shortly at the scene of the accident on his Rocket Machine. He looked around the site for any sort of clues. It was then that he heard a strange melody. He looked around to see where it was coming from, but couldn't find the source. Then he heard the sound of a car nearby starting up. He turned around and saw that the car was heading right for him. Niro quickly jumped over the car and landed on the cargo hold of the semi. However, the car turned quickly and ran into the cab at the last second causing both the car and the truck to go up in an explosion. Niro jumped off before the explosion reached the cargo and saw a familiar boy on a red Harley Davidson with a metal ocarina in his mouth. "What took you so long, 02?"  
  
"Sano! Why are you doing this, Brother?" the heroic battle android asked.  
  
"Aww! You spoiled the surprise! Well, if you really want to know, I did all this just to get you here."  
  
Sano then revved up his motorcycle and said, "I bet my Crimson Angel can beat your little Rocket Machine."  
  
Niro just looked at him confused as his little brother yelled, "Last one to the radio tower is a rotten egg!"  
  
Sano quickly took off on his Crimson Angel motorcycle, and Niro followed in hot pursuit. Red wings soon spread out from the sides of the Sano's motorcycle and his rear wheel began to glow white as he ascended off the road and into the sky. Niro then lowered his fins as the rockets ignited on his motorcycle and he flew after him. After flying around and through a series of intricate buildings, they came to the radio tower. Both of the android brothers jumped off their vehicles and landed on the upper level. "What is this about?!" Niro asked the black-clad boy.  
  
Sano smirked and said, "Didn't the old man ever tell you any of his stories? This is where he fought with Carmine Spider ten years ago. This is also where he learned that all of the robots he had faced, and all the robots he would face since then, were his brothers. And now, destiny has brought us here, and history will repeat itself once more."  
  
Niro glared at his little brother and said, "I don't believe in destiny! It doesn't have to be this way! I don't want to fight you, Sano!"  
  
"That's too bad," Sano said as he pulled his metal ocarina out again.  
  
The evil android played a melody on it and Niro replied, "My Gemini is complete! That won't work on m........."  
  
Niro soon began to grab his chest in pain. "My systems are going haywire!! What are you doing to me?!"  
  
Niro screamed as his disguise disappeared and revealed his Kikaider 02 form. Sano just smiled and said, "My control ocarina may not be able to take control of your heart and mind, but it can control some of your more simplistic functions, and the most simplistic one of all is your transformation! Now you have no choice but to fight me!"  
  
"No! I won't do it!" replied Kikaider 02.  
  
Sano charged at him and shouted, "That's what you think!"  
  
Sano then grabbed the ocarina by the mouthpiece and a trigger lowered itself in front of his hand. The ocarina had now transformed into the blaster that he used before, and he fired a couple of shots at his older brother. 02 dodged, charged at him, kicked him in the face, shattered his shades, and sent him falling off the tower and onto the pavement. Sano looked at him with the maniacal red eyes of a mad machine, smiled evilly, and said, "That's more like it. Now that I've seen your battle mode, it's time that I show you mine!"  
  
Sano's eyes gave an orange glow as his human features exploded off of his body. Like the traditional Kikaider style, his body was divided into blue and red halves, but the colors were switched compared to 02's. Silver squared striped ran down his arms and legs, and his chest had a Y-shaped form of casing with exposed circuitry. There were two circles, one on each half, that exposed circuitry on the top of his head. He also had orange eyes like the Kikaiders before him with black stripes that ran down from each one. But the one thing that no other Kikaider had was the permanently fixed smile on his face that was in resemblance to Hakaider's. The only things that stayed the same were his collar and belt, and the transformation to the twisted Kikaider 03 was completed.  
  
Kikaider 02 stared in horror as the truth that he was told was confirmed. 02 then jumped from the tower and landed in front of 03. He then charged at his little brother trying to attack him, but 03 was able to block every move blow for blow. 03 then retaliated with hand-to-hand combat maneuvers, but 02 was barely able to block the attacks. "He has just as many moves as I do!" the older android thought to himself.  
  
The two broke away and the evil brother said, "Surprised? Just because Mom didn't finish my hardware installment and body chassis doesn't mean she didn't install the combat programs."  
  
02 looked like what he said didn't sink in. He knew whatever he had to do he had to do it fast. That's when he decided to bring his lower arms in front of him in an X formation. Blue energy began to surround the arms once again as he did this. Unfortunately, Kikaider 03 was doing the same exact thing. 02 was surprised at this, but he wouldn't hesitate to do his next move. Both of the Kikaider brothers then screamed in unison, "ELECTRO END!!!"  
  
The two battle androids charged at each other trying to attack the other. Both pairs of glowing arms became locked in a power struggle as electrical sparks shot out everywhere from the collision. After about a minute, Kikaider 03 broke the struggle by spreading his arms out wider, causing Kikaider 02 to do the same. 03 then did a back flip kick which impacted with 02's head. Once he landed on the ground, 03 drew his blaster two concussive blasts at his older brother's arms and one in his chest. 02 spiraled to the ground with critical damage. 03 looked down on him and said, "Consider yourself obsolete, Big Bro. However, I'm going to let you live for now. See ya later."  
  
Kikaider 03 then hopped onto his Crimson Angel and took off. 02 barely managed to get up, but he did it and he whistled for his Rocket Machine. He then got into the sidecar, and the motorcycle drove back to the house on its own. He then said to himself, "I'm 50 to 75 percent damaged, so why would he spare me?"  
  
A/N: Hey. Sorry for the long wait. I know it might seem a little slow with the introduction of Kikaider 03, but things will get a lot more interesting. I promise. However, you have to keep reading to find out what it is, but you have to keep reviewing to find out what it is faster! Please keep the reviews coming in! 


	10. Cold Tenderness

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah. You know the drill.  
  
Gold Wolf made his way into the lab during the night. As he turned the lights on, he began to make his way to the observation table. On his way there, he heard human grunts and groans of pain. He slowly made his way to the source of the sounds. The painful sounds kept getting louder and louder. These sounds almost began to sound like screaming. "Who's there?" asked the human Gold Wolf loudly.  
  
His only reply was another scream of pain. Then he heard the sound of the person collapse onto the floor. However, it didn't simply sound like a normal human falling to the ground. Instead, it sounded more like metal hitting the floor. Gold Wolf then went running to the source of all this sound. He looked in horror as he saw a heavily damaged Kikaider 02. "Niro!!" he screamed.  
  
Gold Wolf picked up the battle android and made a damage assessment. "What kind of monster could have done this to you?!"  
  
---Cold Tenderness---  
  
Kuro turned to face the young boy with black clothes and sunglasses. "What do you mean 'spared him'?"  
  
Sano replied, "As in didn't finish him off, let him live to see another day, not put him out of his misery, and all that stuff."  
  
Kuro angrily answered back, "I told you that you were to destroy him!"  
  
Sano replied, "No, you said that I could destroy him however I wanted. Only an idiot would attack the body or mind of a strong warrior. The best thing to do is to attack his little artificial heart."  
  
"So what are you planning?" Kuro asked.  
  
Sano just gave an evil smirk and replied, "I just want to have a little fun with him first. I want to watch him squirm as I make his life a living nightmare. By the time I'm done with him, he'll be asking for destruction, and that's when I'll be a nice brother for a change and give him what he wants."  
  
Kuro just smiled and said, "This strategy sound diabolical even for me. I love it!"  
  
Niro's eyes slowly began to open, and he looked to see where he was. "I'm in the lab? But I don't remember making it this far."  
  
"That's why I had to carry you in the rest of the way," the android Gold Wolf replied.  
  
Niro then saw that his shirt and jacket had been removed, revealing his peach robotic arms and a metallic chest of the same collar. "I take it you repaired me too?"  
  
Gold Wolf nodded and Niro asked, "What are you doing in here in your android form anyway?"  
  
Gold Wolf then reverted back into his human form and said, "When your mother repaired my Gemini circuit, I lost a little bit of my memory of my past days with Night. Not much, but enough for me to forget where the main base is. I've been coming in here night after night to try and get the laboratory's computer to access my memory and maybe find some trace remnants of my memory. From there, we might be able to find Night's base of operations."  
  
Niro then responded, "Okay, but why in your android form? Can't you just plug yourself in as you are now?"  
  
Gold Wolf then said, "Unfortunately, I can't. When your mother completed my conscience circuit, it made a change in my body."  
  
"A change?" Niro repeated.  
  
Gold Wolf nodded and pulled the glove off one of his hands. Niro couldn't believe that what he was staring at was actually Gold Wolf's hand, but it had flesh on it. It wasn't metallic like his. "Human flesh? But how?"  
  
Gold Wolf then put the glove back on and said, "I don't know, but I think it was because of the Gemini. Somehow it has created an artificial flesh that's warm and soft yet quite possibly as durable as your frame."  
  
Niro responded, "But I've been active with a completed Gemini for two years, and mine hasn't been able to do something like that."  
  
Gold Wolf then said, "I think it's because I know what it means to sin. Although I never wanted to do it, my hands have been stained with innocent blood. I've known both positive and negative emotions, and I've done both positive and negative actions. You, on the other hand, have yet to sin, and you have yet to lose that innocence. Because of these differences, it's quite possible that the Gemini responded to these differences differently. I have sinned, and therefore, I am becoming as close as I can get to being human."  
  
Niro just looked at his ungloved android hand and contemplated on this. "Are they all right? Do I really have to do something wrong in order to become human?" he thought to himself.  
  
He then thought back to a long time ago with the Pinocchio discussion. He then thought to himself once more, "Not even a human child's fairy tale character could escape it. But I don't want to do anything wrong. I don't want to sin. So do I have to stay a machine forever?"  
  
The week seemed to pass by quickly. After Niro came home from school he went straight to his room to do his homework. Masaru and Jiro sat with Mitsuko who was going over some of the blueprints for Kikaider 03. "Whatcha up to, sis?" Masaru asked.  
  
Mitsuko looked up at her little brother and said, "Oh. Hey. I'm just going over some of Sano's blueprints. I'm trying to think of some way that Niro might be able to beat him. I know they were meant to be equally strong, but..."  
  
Masaru then snatched the blueprints, wadded them up, and threw them into the wastebasket. "What has gotten into you, Masaru?!" she nearly yelled.  
  
"You're thinking way too much on this. It's not good for you. The Sano you wanted died before he could be born. Looking at blueprints won't change the past," Masaru replied.  
  
Jiro then said, "On top of that, Night might not have completed him the same way you would have. They might have changed some things somehow."  
  
Mitsuko sighed and said, "I know. I lost my second son two years ago. I don't want to lose my first one as well. I don't know what I can do, but I want to do something!"  
  
Jiro saw the pain in her eyes, and he put an arm around the woman he loved. "Mitsuko, you are a good mother. Losing Sano wasn't your fault, and neither is Niro having to fight for his life constantly. But even through all that, you still taught Niro how to live life and interact with others. He's doing better than I could have ever done. He goes to a public school, he has friends, and he's going to school dances. That says a lot."  
  
Mitsuko looked up at Jiro, smiled, and nodded. Masaru then smiled and said, "Yeah! All he's missing now is a girlfriend!"  
  
Right after he said that, the phone rang. Masaru answered it and said, "Hello...He can't come to the phone right now...Sure. I'll give him a message...Huh? ...Tonight? ...Okay. I'm sure he'll be there."  
  
Masaru hung up the phone and then said, "Scratch what I just said."  
  
He then shouted, "Niro?! Could you come down here for a minute?!"  
  
Niro quickly came down the stairs and met up with the others. "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Masaru cleared his throat and said, "That was Suzume who just called. What's this about going on a date?"  
  
Niro replied, "I thought I told you that I was going to go to the dance tonight."  
  
His uncle then said, "Yeah, but you didn't tell us you were actually going with someone. That's pretty important stuff!"  
  
"It is?" Niro asked in wonder.  
  
All three of them just sighed. Mitsuko then approached her son and said, "Niro, this isn't going to be just your run-of-the-mill get together. You're going to have to look nicer and everything."  
  
"But Suzume said..." he began to say as Mitsuko began to take him out of the room.  
  
Masaru just turned to Jiro and asked, "Do you think he has any idea what he's getting into?"  
  
Jiro replied, "I don't think he even knows how he got into it in the first place."  
  
Mitsuko took Niro into Masaru's room and began going through his closet. Niro just looked confused as his mother kept sifting through clothes. "What are you looking for, Mom?"  
  
She just kept going through clothes as she said, "I'm trying to find something nice for you to wear."  
  
"But what's wrong with the way I look now?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, but you always have to dress a bit more formally when going on your first date. It leaves a good impression. On top of that, it makes her feel more like all the time she spent preparing wasn't wasted because I guarantee you that she's spent a lot more time preparing than we are."  
  
"Oh. So it's like a courtesy thing?" Niro responded.  
  
"Exactly," she replied as she pulled out one of Masaru's suits.  
  
Niro studied it and replied, "I don't think that will fit me."  
  
Mitsuko then said, "Look it over and tap the 2 on your belt."  
  
Niro examined it some more, tapped the 2 on his belt, and he soon generated an exact identical suit on his body except for the gloves, belt, and gold collar he still kept. Niro looked at himself and asked, "Does it look okay?"  
  
Mitsuko smiled and said, "It's perfect."  
  
Niro then looked at the clock and saw what time it was. "I should probably be going."  
  
She just said, "Okay. Just remember to be on your best behavior. You know, open the door for her, escort her, all that stuff. Oh, one more thing. Be sure to be nice to her father."  
  
"Huh?" Niro replied.  
  
Mitsuko just said, "You'll find out. Now go and have a good time."  
  
Niro replied, "Okay, Mom. I will."  
  
Niro said bye to his mom as he drove off on his Rocket Machine. He arrived at Suzume's house at about 6:20 and rang the doorbell. A man answered and looked at him. "You must be Suzume's date."  
  
Niro nodded his head and replied, "Yes sir. I'm Niro Komyoji. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Niro extended his hand, and Suzume's father shook it and received a cold sensation from it. "His hand feels like a Popsicle!" he thought.  
  
The father then said, "Uh, why don't you come inside?"  
  
Niro accepted the invitation, and both of them sat down to wait for Suzume. The father then asked, "You said that you last name was Komyoji, right? Like the robotics scientist?"  
  
Niro replied, "Yes sir. My grandfather specialized in robotic engineering and research. My mother later took on an interest in the field as well, and my uncle is studying mechanics."  
  
"I see. So what made you take such an interest in my daughter?"  
  
"Well, Suzume and I met two years ago when I first enrolled into school, and we've been good friends since then. Then a week ago, she asked me if I had anyone going to the dance with me, and I told her that I didn't and that I didn't even know what a dance was. She was very understanding about it. Then she suggested that the two of us go together, and that pretty much sums it up."  
  
Suzume's father just seemed surprised as he thought to himself, "I don't believe it! She wasn't kidding about him at all!"  
  
He then cleared his throat and asked, "So what time will you have Suzume home?"  
  
Niro replied, "I'll have her home right after the dance is over."  
  
The father then looked at the young android's face. "He may be naïve, but at least I can tell he's honest."  
  
Suzume came down to meet Niro. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she said.  
  
Niro was stunned. She looked gorgeous in her dress and hair-do. This was a side of her he had never seen before, and it was driving him wild inside. "Wow!" was Niro's only reply. She just smiled at him and asked, "Shall we go?"  
  
Niro quickly regained his composure and replied, "Sure!"  
  
He then gave her an escorting arm, and the two of them walked out of the house, got on the Rocket Machine, and took off for the school.  
  
Once they got in, Niro couldn't help but notice how just about everyone in the room was dancing to fast-paced music. Suzume pulled him over to where everyone was dancing, and the lessons soon began. Although he didn't understand what everyone was doing or moving as they were, he quickly picked up on it and began to dance as well. Needless to say, his dancing partner was very amazed at how he's learned so quickly. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Suzume asked.  
  
"I promise this is my first time," the disguised android replied.  
  
The song ended and changed into a much slower song. Niro now noticed that everyone was dancing differently. "Huh? What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Suzume said, "Oh. This is a slow dance song. Here, everyone dances in a more relaxed way with their partners. This is usually why you bring someone of the opposite gender with you."  
  
Niro replied, "But...the change in their movement was so sudden. I don't know what to do."  
  
Suzume then grabbed his icy, rock-hard hands and placed them on the sides of her waist. She smiled, looked at him, and said, "Just keep those there and follow my lead."  
  
She then put her hands on Niro's shoulders, and the two began to dance to the rhythm of the song. Niro then saw another couple dancing somewhat differently. "Suzume, are you sure I'm doing this right?"  
  
She nodded and replied, "I'm positive. Why do you ask?"  
  
He replied, "Well, the guy dancing over there has his hands a bit lower."  
  
She looked at the pair he was talking about and saw that the guy had her hands on the girl's butt. "Oh. Well, some girls prefer it that way."  
  
Niro then asked, "Would you prefer that I place my hands there instead?"  
  
Suzume almost felt the urge to slap him for that comment. However, she quickly remembered that Niro wasn't like most guys. He was actually asking her before taking the action. She then replied, "No, that's okay. You're doing it perfectly."  
  
He smiled at her and thanked her. But then Suzume said, "Although...I do have one request."  
  
She looked into his brown eyes and said, "Would you mind holding me closer?"  
  
Niro then held her closer to his body. She put her arms completely around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Everything she touched felt just like his hands. His shoulder, back, and chest all felt so cold. It was almost like he wasn't really alive. However, she still felt a gentle comfort in his arms. Then a question came to mind. "Niro, why do you always wear gloves?"  
  
Niro's eyes drew to the ground as he replied, "They're to cover my hands."  
  
"Could you take them off? I'd like to see them."  
  
"Huh? Why?" he questioned.  
  
"I'd just like to see your hands. That's all."  
  
Niro solemnly replied, "I can't. You might not like what you see."  
  
She looked at him and said, "Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"  
  
"But...I'm not like you at all."  
  
"But you are still you. That's what matters," she replied.  
  
Niro then thought to himself, "I wish I knew who I was anymore."  
  
The two of them just looked at each other until one of the walls exploded. After some of the commotion had settled down, everyone turned their attention to the hole in the wall. Niro didn't understand why or how he managed to find him, but Sano drove through the wall on his Crimson Angel motorcycle. "Great party! Sorry about the entrance!"  
  
Once everyone saw the strange-looking gun in his hand they took off for the door. Niro put himself in front of Suzume and said, "Go ahead and get out of here. It's not safe."  
  
"Niro, what's going on?" Suzume asked frantically.  
  
"There's no time to explain! Just go!" he shouted.  
  
Sano gave his evil smile to the two and said, "I didn't think you knew how to get a girlfriend, Big Bro."  
  
The headlight on his motorcycle gave a brilliant flare that blinded the android. But the sounds that followed shortly after that were the sounds of an incoming bike and Suzume's screams. When his sight cleared up, he saw that Sano was carrying Suzume over his shoulder. "Too bad no one taught you how to keep one!"  
  
"Niro! Help!" she pleaded.  
  
"Let her go, Sano! She has nothing to do with this!" he yelled.  
  
"Nothing to do with this, huh? So I guess that means she doesn't know about us," he returned mockingly.  
  
Sano then drove off with her, and Niro followed. Once he was outside, he whistled for the Rocket Machine, and he followed in hot pursuit once he got on. Both motorcycles then took to the air, and Suzume just stared in wonder. "What the heck is going on?!"  
  
The chase went on until Sano jumped off of his motorcycle with Suzume and landed on the roof of a tall building. Niro followed suit, and Sano then placed Niro's best friend over the edge. "So tell me, Big Bro. Just how much is she worth to you? Is her life expendable just to protect your identity, or is she worth risking your own life and secrecy just as long as she's safe?"  
  
"Don't even think about it, Brother!" he pleaded.  
  
"I just might consider not dropping her...if I had a Gemini of any kind. But I don't, so sayonara!" he replied as he dropped Suzume.  
  
Her screams terrified Niro's ears. "NO! SUZUME!" he yelled as he jumped after her.  
  
As the two of them fell, Niro extended a hand for her to grab. She looked into Niro's brown eyes in fear of the inevitable. But her expression changed when his eyes turned completely orange and all of his human features disappeared. Kikaider 02 then grabbed Suzume, ignited his rocket feet to slow their descent, and blasted right back to the top of the building. Suzume couldn't take her eyes off of the battle android. "So this is what he's been hiding all along!" she thought to herself.  
  
Once they got back to the roof, 02 set her down, faced Sano, and got into a fighting stance. "You're going to pay for this!"  
  
Sano just smirked and said, "It's good to see that you still have your fighting spirit!"  
  
Sano immediately changed into Kikaider 03, and the brothers went into battle once more. Suzume kept watching as blows were traded between the Kikaiders. Once 02 got a few punches in, he placed his arms into an X formation, and blue energy began to surround them. 03 mimicked his moves as both prepared for the final attack. They both ran at each other screaming, "ELECTRO END!!!"  
  
However, 02 ducked at the last minute getting under his younger brother's attack. He then put just a small nick on each arm and one on his side. The blows he landed then made small explosions, and 03 groaned in pain. 02 faced 03 and said, "You held back. Why?"  
  
The evil Kikaider began to laugh maniacally. "You missed the whole point! The point was to show your little girlfriend your secret!"  
  
02 turned to face his best friend who just couldn't take the look of shock off her face. A white light surrounded him as he transformed back to Niro. Now knowing that the truth was revealed to her, he couldn't take the look of horror off his face. She now knew everything about him. Niro quickly ran to catch her as she passed out from shock. Niro then held her close as tears ran down his face. Whatever relationship they had would be lost. "Why? Why did you do this, Brother?!"  
  
03 turned back into Sano, smirked, and replied, "Hey, I wasn't the one being delusional. You two had no chance whether you liked it or not. No human girl in their right mind could ever love a machine. You only brought it upon yourself."  
  
Sano summoned his Crimson Angel and took off. Niro held on to Suzume some more. "If that's true...then why do I care for her so much?"  
  
Niro picked up the unconscious Suzume and carried her to the Rocket Machine and he drove off back to her house to take her home.  
  
A/N: Hey. Sorry for the long update. I hope you like this chapter, and I apologize for any redundancy or lack of energy in this one. However, I promise that things will continue to get interesting as the story moves along. Please review! I appreciate all of the reviews you've been sending me so far! 


	11. Moment of Sorrow

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: ...  
  
She was running. She kept running through a darkness that she wasn't able to see through. But she wasn't running away from something. Instead, she ran towards the sounds of footsteps. Footsteps that were not her own. She ran as fast as she could. She had to find him.  
  
Suzume found who she was looking for. She ran and leaped into Niro's arms, and they held on to each other. But then, in a flash of light, she turned back to see Niro in his robot form. He quickly let go of her and looked at her with fear. "Niro?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Please...Don't look at me!!" he screamed as he ran off. Suzume chased after him, but the distance between them was growing farther and farther apart. "Niro! Please wait!"  
  
"NIRO!" she screamed as she woke up on the couch.  
  
She looked around and saw that she was at her home. She was even still in her dress from the dance. She then saw her father, and he said, "Sweetie, are you okay?"  
  
She nodded and asked, "Where's Niro?"  
  
"He left as soon as he dropped you off here. He told me about what happened at the dance and how you were kidnapped," he replied.  
  
"Yeah. He saved my life!" she added on.  
  
"Really? He took off right after setting you down on the couch. It was almost like he was on the run from something."  
  
Suzume just looked down and thought to herself, "Were you running away from me, Niro?"  
  
---Moment of Sorrow---  
  
Niro drove down the road on his motorcycle. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know where to go next. The only thing he knew was that he had to get away from her. "No human girl in their right mind could ever love a machine," he remembered his younger brother saying.  
  
Finally, Niro just stopped at the side of the road. He changed back into his normal clothes and began to play his electric guitar. He played the sad song that he had always known. The sad song of loneliness. As he played it, he thought about the past events. The one thing that he couldn't get out of his mind was the look of complete shock in Suzume's eyes when she saw him as he really was. He realized then that maybe he never really understood the fine line between being human and being an android. But this realization came too late for him. Now he would never be able to get back what the two of them once had.  
  
As he continued to play on the side of the road, a car passed him. The car then stopped and out of the passenger side door came Gunta. He walked over to his friend and said, "Niro? What are you doing here?"  
  
The android turned his head to see Gunta then looked down and said, "I had to stop and play my guitar."  
  
"Shouldn't you be on your date with Suzume?"  
  
"It didn't go well," he replied solemnly.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"Oh come on. Don't talk like that. It makes you sound like a grumpy old man. So what happened?" he replied.  
  
He just looked at him and firmly answered, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"What has gotten into you?! You were like this just last week, then you acted like yourself again, and now you-"  
  
"Shut it, Gunta!" he interrupted.  
  
Gunta was caught completely off guard by this. Niro then continued, "You think you know me? You think you know who and what I really am? You don't know squat! You never did! And do you know why? Because you couldn't take the truth! You have no idea what I think or how I feel! If you ever did really know me, then you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me!"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! When did I become the bad guy here?!" he responded unpleasantly.  
  
Niro put the guitar up, started the Rocket Machine up again, and said, "Just leave me alone for a little bit. If you really want to know what happened with me and Suzume, ask her."  
  
With that, he took off on his motorcycle down the road, leaving his friend behind.  
  
It wasn't until much later that he got home that night. He quietly opened the door and headed up the stairs until he heard a distinct voice. "So how did it go?" he heard.  
  
Niro turned to see his father sitting on the couch looking at him. "...Sano crashed the dance."  
  
Jiro closely examined his son's face and could tell there was something else behind it. "That's not the only thing that went wrong. What else happened?"  
  
Niro looked at the ground and answered, "Sano took Suzume hostage. I chased him to a tall building, and he dropped her off the roof."  
  
Niro's voice began to crack and tears began to form around his eyes as he continued, "I didn't know what else to do! I couldn't let her die! I jumped off after her, and I ended up having to transform right in front of her!"  
  
"Niro, she's your friend, and I can see she means a lot to you. You made the right call," Jiro tried to reassure him.  
  
"Then why can't I get that look of complete shock she had out of my mind?! Or why can't I forget that after everything was said and done, she fainted?!" he responded.  
  
"Does it matter? She's alive. That's what counts," Jiro replied.  
  
He still wasn't getting through to him, and he could see that. Jiro then looked at him right in the eyes and said, "Okay. Say you had the chance to turn back time. If you could take back any moment and do one thing differently, would you have let her die?"  
  
Niro just shook his head. Jiro then added, "I was like that too with your mother. After being called a freak and monster so many times because of the way I looked in battle android form, I was ashamed of letting her see me that way. But when the time came that I would have to transform in order to save her life, I didn't hesitate. I didn't even have to hit the switches and give the command. I just transformed then and there, and I never regretted it."  
  
"But...what do I do now? She may never want to see me again."  
  
"Then that's her loss. If she can't accept you for who you are, then she was never really your friend. However, if she's really your friend, then she'll still see the person you have always been," he replied.  
  
Niro just walked back into his room. Jiro knew that what he had just told him was true. However, he knew deep inside his heart that he wasn't doing the instruction that he had just given.  
  
The night passed, and it became morning again. It was the weekend, so Niro didn't have to go to school today. However, he had been given a homework assignment, and that was to go over the story of Cain and Abel. He picked up his literature book and began to read to himself, "During the beginning of the world, God created man and woman: Adam and Eve. They were given one commandment: do not eat the fruit of the tree of knowledge of good and evil. However, a serpent deceived them into disobeying God, and God banished them from the Garden of Eden.  
  
"Adam and Eve later gave birth to two sons. The first born was named Cain, and the second one Abel. As the boys grew up, they took different choices of work. Cain took to working in the fields and harvesting while Abel worked with the livestock. When it came time to give offerings to God, Cain offered him some of what he had harvested, and Abel gave an animal sacrifice. Although they both loved the Lord and gave him an equal share of what they had worked so hard on, God found favor in Abel. Cain soon became jealous of his younger brother for it, and..."  
  
Niro was interrupted from his reading by a knock at his door. "Come in," he said.  
  
It was a human Gold Wolf that came into his room. "Hey. Your father told me about what happened last night with you and your friend."  
  
"Oh," was the only thing the young Kikaider android could say.  
  
Gold Wolf then got something small out of his pocket and tossed it to Niro. "Here. Take this."  
  
Niro looked at the object. It was a small device with a USB socket. "A USB storage device? What's on it?"  
  
Gold Wolf just replied, "Something you may need for destroying Night. Whenever you feel like you're ready to end this once and for all, plug it into a computer and pull up the file. Use it only when you know you're ready to end this. Not when you're eager or hesitant."  
  
Niro just looked at the USB storage device in wonder.  
  
Meanwhile, Suzume just looked up at the ceiling from her bed. The only thing that she was thinking about right now was her robotic friend. She began to think to herself, "So that's what you've been hiding all this time. All this time, you weren't really who you tried to be. You were...just a machine!"  
  
Then she began to think, "No, I can't say that. You were far more than just some sort of robot. The way you talked to me showed me your kindness and understanding. The way you held me showed me that you really cared. Heck, you even risked it all just to save me!"  
  
She sat up and quietly said to herself, "All this time I thought you were incredibly naïve. I had no idea at just how easy it was for me to believe everything I saw. The only thing that was really true was your heart."  
  
The phone rang, and she picked it up wondering if it was him. "Hello?"  
  
"Good morning. It's Gunta Momochi with your current news and wea-"  
  
"I get it, Gunta. What's up?" she interrupted.  
  
"Nothing much. So how did it go with you and Niro last night?"  
  
"Well, it started out great, but after that things just got worse," she replied.  
  
"Like how?" he asked.  
  
"Well, some guy came in and crashed the party and kidnapped me. When he tried to make his getaway, Niro got on his motorcycle and chased after us. To make a long story short, Niro managed to save me, but he...ended up having to show me something he didn't want anyone to see."  
  
"Anyone? Not even us?" Gunta asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, with good reason," she replied.  
  
"Well, it's more than what I got out of him last night," Gunta said.  
  
Suzume's eyes opened wide. "You saw him last night?! Is he okay?!" she asked with concern.  
  
"Uh...Define 'okay'," came the reply on the other end.  
  
"What do you mean?" she responded.  
  
"Well, physically, he's okay. Mentally, I'm not too sure about that. I asked him what happened with you two, and he just said that he didn't want to talk about it. After I tried talking to him some more, he went into this complete you-don't-know-who-I-really-am speech."  
  
"Yeah, well, like I said before. He has a good reason for hiding it."  
  
"Yeah, but I mean from us? I mean anybody-"  
  
"Niro isn't just anybody! He didn't tell us what he was hiding for a reason! So leave it at that and don't say anything else about it!" she fiercely interrupted.  
  
Gunta heard the hang-up click on his end right after that. "Geez! Is there anyone I can talk to at all without getting the third degree?"  
  
The daylight passed by once more at the Komyoji house, and Niro just spent the time wondering what was on the storage device. "Use it only when I'm ready to destroy Night once and for all? How will I know when I'm ready?"  
  
Niro just put the storage device on his desk and went outside for a little bit. He just looked at the stars and played his guitar. He played the song that was in his heart once more. However, after playing it a little bit, he heard the same song being played on an acoustic guitar. He turned to the source of the sound, and he saw Jiro with the red guitar Masaru had repaired. "So that's where I got it from," he said.  
  
Jiro nodded and said, "It was just a song that would come to me, too. I always played it to either entertain others or just to express some of my loneliness. I didn't know how to express it in words, and I didn't have anyone to express them to. All I had was my guitar."  
  
Niro just said, "It's not easy going through life as a human and deceiving who you really are from those you care about the most. I just didn't really have anyone to turn to, I guess."  
  
"Well, what about your mother or Masaru?" Jiro asked.  
  
"It's not the same. They just wouldn't be able to understand what it's really like to be so close to being human yet being far from it. I hated not being able to talk about how I feel. I hated not having anyone to talk to. I hated not having you to turn to," Niro replied.  
  
"And after I came back, you hated me, right?"  
  
Niro nodded and added, "I never figured out just how Mom could have held on to believing you were alive for so long. You've been gone for ten years. I think I was the only one who really thought you were dead. When you came back, it seemed to me like you abandoned her."  
  
Jiro was about to keep the conversation going, but the two soon became interrupted by an energy blast that blew up the ground in front of them. Niro turned to the direction that the blast came from. "I'd know that shot anywhere! Sano's here!"  
  
Sure enough, Sano rolled in on his Crimson Angel with that same maniacal smirk on his face. "Hey. Nice place, Big Bro. I'm surprised it's managed to stay up with all the battles that happened here before."  
  
Niro just got into a fighting stance and asked, "Why did you involve Suzume? She had nothing to do with any of this!"  
  
"Is that so, huh? Well, your little girlfriend certainly seemed to have a lot to do with you to me. Basically, I brought her in just to ruin your life," the younger android replied.  
  
"He doesn't seem to take after me or Mitsuko. Heck, he barely even takes after Saburo!" Jiro said.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Dad, but I was finished off by Kuro. Not one of the other old farts," he replied.  
  
"Sano! It doesn't have to be this way! I don't want to fight my own brother!" Niro cried out.  
  
Sano just smiled and said, "Well, tough. It's a fight that dates back as far as the beginning of mankind."  
  
The black-clad young man pulled out his metal ocarina and began to play a tune on it. Once again, Niro grabbed his chest and screamed as he transformed without control. Kikaider 02 looked up at his brother and watched him transform into Kikaider 03. 03 put his ocarina back into his holster and got into a fighting stance. All of a sudden, he heard the words, "SWITCH ON!!"  
  
Jiro soon transformed into Kikaider and charged at 03. Even though the elder android attacked with all of his speed, 03 dodged each of his attacks. The evil 03 then batted away the asymmetric android with one swift blow. "You idiot! Not even Niro could take me down, so what makes you think you have a chance?"  
  
Just as 03 drew his ocarina out again and transformed it into his blaster, 02 blasted his way at his younger brother and punched him in the side of the head and sending him to the ground. "Your fight is with me! Leave him out of this!"  
  
"That's the spirit, Big Bro!" 03 said as he got up and retaliated.  
  
The two brothers soon engaged into lightning-fast hand-to-hand combat. Kikaider watched as the two of them traded blows. "He's moving faster than I've ever seen him go! I really am out of their league!"  
  
02 then landed a swift kick to 03's chest and broke away from the fight. "This ends now!"  
  
The inside of 02's upper arms began to glow once again as he retracted his hands into his arms. He then aimed his arms turned gun barrels at his evil brother. 03 just aimed his blaster at 02 and replied, "That's what you think."  
  
02 took a firm stance and shouted the name of his most powerful attack. "TWIN BLASTER!!!"  
  
Once he fired off the massive blue blast of energy at the reprogrammed android, 03 shouted, "TRIPLE BUSTER!!!"  
  
He then pulled the trigger and released three cork-screwing blasts at 02's attack. Both of the Kikaider androids soon found themselves locked in a power struggle. Mitsuko and Masaru came out to see the battle, and Mitsuko had a complete look of shock. "No! Niro!"  
  
"Mitsuko, what's wrong?" Masaru asked.  
  
"Niro's Twin Blaster is solar-powered! He won't be able to keep this up much longer!" she replied frantically.  
  
Just as Mitsuko had predicted, 02's blast continued to get weaker and weaker. Soon the blast disappeared all together, and the three powerful beams came right at Kikaider 02. He screamed like never before as the attack sent him flying for an extremely long distance and did a critical amount of damage to his body. Once he landed on the ground face down, he reverted back into his human disguise. Kikaider 03 walked up to his fallen brother and said, "This is pathetic! I thought you were a lot stronger than that! I demand satisfaction!"  
  
Niro could barely even manage to get himself up on all fours, but he did it. However, he lifted up his head only to see 03's blaster barrel right in front of his face. Kikaider 03 just laughed and said, "Well, I guess you can't always get what you want. I still have enough energy for one more shot. If this is how it's going to be, then so long, Big Bro."  
  
As he was getting ready to pull the trigger, he heard something in the distance shout out, "WOLF BEAM!!!"  
  
Although his etched smile was permanent, Kikaider 03 was still completely surprised when he turned to see an energy blast coming right for him. The attack caught him off guard and sent him flying right into a tree. Niro looked up from where he was and saw the android Gold Wolf. "Niro, are you okay?"  
  
"Gold Wolf! It's not safe here!" Niro cried out.  
  
Gold Wolf still approached Niro, but he was soon sucker-punched by an oncoming Kikaider 03. "You traitor! You ruined my moment of glory!"  
  
"Don't celebrate just yet! You still have me to deal with!" Gold Wolf replied.  
  
Kikaider 03 laughed and said, "You? This will be quick."  
  
Gold Wolf fired off his tail missiles at 03, but the evil red and blue android blasted his way through them, uppercut Gold Wolf, and fired off his last shot at the former Night android. Niro watched in horror as the blast struck his friend's chest and came out through the back. "GOLD WOLF!!!"  
  
Gold Wolf fell to the ground, and 03 transformed into Sano. "Dang! That was my last shot. We'll finish this some other time, Big Bro."  
  
Sano summoned his Crimson Angel and drove off. Niro crawled to his friend. Jiro, Mitsuko, and Masaru made it to the scene and watched them. Gold Wolf turned to Niro and said, "Niro...I don't have...much time left..."  
  
Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. "Don't talk like that. You're going to be okay."  
  
Gold Wolf continued slowly, "Listen to me. Destroy Night...whenever you're ready...Stop them...Stop your brother...And remember...being human...isn't knowing the difference between...right and wrong...it's knowing the difference...and doing wrong...anyway..."  
  
All artificial life that Gold Wolf had had vanished. There was a long hush over the tragic scene except for Niro's crying. "They won't get away with this. I won't let them," he quietly said to himself.  
  
Then he made a vow that he never thought he would make in his entire life. "Sano...I'll find you...and the next time I see you...I will kill you."  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long update, but I hope the quality of this chapter makes up for it. Once again, thank you for all the reviews. Please keep sending them on over! 


	12. Innocence Lost

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: This is just for old time's sake. I don't own Kikaider, Kikaider 01, or any of the characters from them. However, I do own the characters that I make up in this story, so if you plan on using any of them for your stories, then you better check with me first.  
  
Everyone gathered around Gold Wolf's grave. Niro just stared at the makeshift headstone for his fallen friend. "This is my fault," he said.  
  
Jiro came up to him and said, "No it's not. This is how Night operates, as well as every organization before it. They ruin as many lives as they do end them."  
  
Niro then said to himself, "This madness has to stop. I have to put an end to this once and for all. I've got to destroy Night!"  
  
Niro walked off towards the Rocket Machine. Mitsuko and Masaru were about to stop him, but Jiro got in the way. "Let him go. Gold Wolf sacrificed himself to save Niro because he knew that he's the only one that can put an end to all of this once and for all."  
  
Mitsuko just looked at the ground and said, "But...he'll have to fight Sano again! No one should have to fight their own brother!"  
  
Jiro just gave a sigh and said, "I know. I know."  
  
---Innocence Lost---  
  
Niro quickly sped home on his motorcycle. He burst through the front door and ran to his room as fast as he could. He got to his desk and held the small USB storage device in his hand. "This is the last thing you ever gave to me. Now it's time to see what exactly it was."  
  
The young android then plugged the device into his computer and accessed the file. It was actually a folder, and inside of it were more files. He then proceeded to open a file. He then opened another file, and another one after that. "Huh? Road maps? Directions? Building blueprints? Weapon schematics? Gold Wolf, what were you trying to tell me?"  
  
He began to ponder over these things that he had pulled up on his computer. After finally remembering everything Gold Wolf had said to him when he gave it to him, he gasped. "This is it! This is Night's headquarters!!"  
  
The rest of the family finally came home later that night. Niro was still up in his room observing the files and processing any information he could find and record it in his mechanical brain. Jiro knocked on his door, but his son didn't respond. Jiro then opened up the door slowly and saw what he was doing. "Something Gold Wolf left behind?"  
  
Niro turned to his father surprised for a second, and then he nodded. "It's the complete layout of Night's HQ. He put everything here. The floor plans, the weapon placements, everything!"  
  
Jiro looked at his son and asked almost in disbelief, "You're really going, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I never really understood just what Night really was all about until Sano killed Gold Wolf. It all has to stop, and I'm going to stop all of it in the morning."  
  
Jiro just replied, "I understand."  
  
"So then...you approve?" Niro asked.  
  
"I seriously doubt your mother would approve, but Gold Wolf sacrificed himself because he knew that you were the only one who could destroy Night. I can't even contend with Sano," he answered.  
  
Niro then turned back to his computer and started going through all the files again. Jiro then began to say, "Niro, about your brother, I know that---"  
  
"Dad," he interrupted, much to Jiro's surprise with how he addressed him, "...Please don't give me a sympathetic speech. It'll just keep me from doing what I know I have to do."  
  
Jiro nodded, left the room, and slowly closed the door behind him. He then said to himself, "It's true what they say. They really do grow up fast."  
  
Morning came once again to the Komyoji house. However, Mitsuko ran through the entire house looking for Niro. "Niro?! Niro?! Where are you?!"  
  
"You won't find him here," came Jiro's reply.  
  
Mitsuko turned to the man she loved with fear. "You're not serious! Please tell me you're not serious!"  
  
Jiro nodded. "This is his decision, Mitsuko. He has to do it."  
  
Mitsuko was on the verge of tears when she said, "But...Jiro, this is our son! The only son we have left! How can you just sit there and say that he has to go into this fight?!"  
  
Jiro went up to Mitsuko and hugged her. He then spoke softly, "Mitsuko, there's only so much that we can do as parents. All we can do is guide him. He has to take the pathway himself. A parent bird teaches its young to fly by pushing it out of the nest. The young bird has to make it the rest of the way."  
  
It was then that Masaru came into the room and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Mitsuko turned to her little brother and said, "Niro's gone off to the Night headquarters. He's going to finish this once and for all."  
  
Kuro just sat at his throne and looked at Sano. "You've failed to finish off Kikaider 02 once again?"  
  
Sano just replied, "Hey, don't worry about it. I killed off our little traitor instead. That should get him to break down and realize just how powerless he is to stop me."  
  
Sano laughed to himself a little bit as he continued on, "I can see the look on his pathetic little face right now. The poor sap probably won't be able to stop crying for days!"  
  
It was after he made that statement that a voice over the intercom came in saying, "We have an unidentified object closing into our perimeter."  
  
Kuro ordered, "Give me a description of the intruder."  
  
The voice then said, "It appears to be a green motorcycle with a strange sidecar. We have also confirmed that there is a 02 insignia on it."  
  
"He won't stop crying for days, huh?" Kuro said to Sano in anger.  
  
"So I was wrong. Big deal. I'll just go out and destroy my Big Bro now," Sano replied.  
  
"Then I suggest you get to it then!" Kuro commanded furiously.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Geez! Don't have a heart attack before I get back with his head," Sano responded as he left.  
  
Meanwhile, the Rocket Machine was flying around the base and fired its rocket lasers at the gun turrets, destroying one after another. Although the automated turrets fired back at the machine, they were no match for its speed. As the flying motorcycle kept destroying turret after turret, Sano wheeled out of the base and smirked. "So you're going all out, Big Bro? Fine with me, but it's your funeral."  
  
Sano revved up his Crimson Angel and soon began to take flight. He flew straight for the Rocket Machine and fired at it with his blaster. However, the green motorcycle dodged his attacks. Sano then increased his altitude to shoot his older brother from higher up. However, once he got high enough, he saw something he never expected to see. Niro wasn't flying the Rocket Machine. It was moving completely on its own. "Blast it! Where are you, Big Bro?!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kikaider 02 ran inside the door that Sano had opened. "It looks like the distraction is working perfectly."  
  
He began running through the corridors and ran into some black robot drones. Niro wasted no time in putting his arms together and using his Electro End technique to slice his way through the drones. A loud and powerful explosion erupted from the combined explosions of the drones as the blue and red android continued to make his way through the dreaded Night base.  
  
He then came to another corridor where machine guns came out of the walls. The weapons fired at the incoming robot, but the bullets bounced off of his metallic body. "Kuro must be getting desperate," he said as he destroyed the machine guns.  
  
The master of the Night organization saw that Kikaider 02 had entered into the base and studied his trajectory course. "It's like he knows exactly where he's going! But how?"  
  
Kuro thought about this and realized, "Gold Wolf must have been able to find a way to regain some of the memories of the base's location! This can't be happening!"  
  
Suzume was holding the phone to her after she had dialed Niro's phone number. It rang a few times, and then he heard a voice saying, "Hi. You've reached the Komyoji house. Sorry that neither of us can come to the phone right now, but please leave a message after the beep, and we'll get back to you as soon as we can."  
  
After she heard the beep, she said, "Hey Niro. It's Suzume. I just called to see how you were doing and to tell you that even after what happened a few days ago, I'd still like to be your friend. Call me back whenever you can."  
  
She hung up the phone and thought about what she had said. "I want to be friends with Niro still, but...I just feel like...there's more to it than that. I want...to be more than just friends."  
  
Suzume then thought that she should bring her mind back into reality and do her homework. She picked up the literature book and began to read the story of Cain and Abel.  
  
Kikaider 02 soon made his way into the central room. Inside of it was a large tower with wires hooked up to it everywhere. "Is this a computer?"  
  
"Quite impressive, isn't it? This is the main server to all of Night's establishments around the globe," came a human voice.  
  
The blue and red android turned to the older man. The man gave a small laugh as he said, "So we finally meet face to face, Kikaider 02. I am Kuro Atogama, leader of the Night organization."  
  
02 glared at Kuro and shouted, "So you're the one who's responsible for all of this!"  
  
He laughed and said, "That's right. I'm the one who built all of the assassin androids that you have ever faced."  
  
"But why all of this? Why create an organization that only serves to hurt people?" 02 asked.  
  
Kuro gave a sneer and replied, "Money, dear boy. People will pay handsomely to have their opponents or someone they don't like killed. The other side will also do the same, and we keep supplying the weapons all for a large margin of profit."  
  
02 growled a bit in anger and then asked, "And why did you involve my little brother?! He had nothing to do with any of you!"  
  
Kuro replied, "Oh, but he did. You see, whether your brother stayed with you or not, he would be as much involved with this organization as you are. Besides, even I'll admit that nothing is as strong as a Kikaider android. As long as I have Sano working for me, I will be invincible!"  
  
"We'll see!" the heroic android yelled as he charged at Kuro ready to throw a punch at him.  
  
Kuro didn't even flinch as 02 held his fist right in front of his face. He laughed and said, "You pathetic fool. You can't even kill another android, much less a human. And it's all because your Gemini limits you and keeps you from using your real power. However, I can fix all of that. I can remove your conscience circuit, take away all your pain, and give you true power. Join me, Kikaider 02."  
  
"You can take your offer..." he said as he put his arms into an X formation and electrical energy surrounded them, "and shove it!"  
  
02 leaped for the server, screaming, "ELECTRO END!!!"  
  
The android was soon met with an impact into a force field surrounding the large computer. Kuro laughed and said, "You didn't really think I would leave my main server unprotected, did you? But if you want to fight something, then you can fight these."  
  
02 looked in horror as he saw every android he had defeated before come walking towards him.  
  
Jiro was driving as fast as he could on his Sidemachine to the base with Mitsuko in the sidecar. Masaru followed closely behind on his own motorcycle. They soon came to a cliff and saw that the base was just below it. Jiro asked, "How could Niro have possibly gotten down there?"  
  
Mitsuko replied, "His motorcycle can fly."  
  
Masaru heaved a heavy sigh and said, "So much for the cavalry coming to the rescue. The best thing that we can do now is just sit here and wait for him to come back."  
  
02 just looked at all of the Night androids that were coming for him. "You are a twisted man, Kuro! One life was never meant to last an eternity, much less be repeated over and over again!"  
  
Kikaider 02 blasted his way at them. He pounded Blue Buffalo into the ground, kicked Black Horse into a wall, and smashed Green Waterbug in the face. The all-out brawl was immense, but it was clear that the dual-colored android was winning. Red Condor shot out some energy stars at the ground, but 02 dodged the attack and left all of the androids except for Brown Scorpion to be annihilated by the attack. But then he grabbed the last ground android by the tail and threw him into the ugly red bird, and both of them collided into some sort of mechanical needle hanging from the ceiling. The explosions from them destroyed the needle, and the force field fell.  
  
The Kikaider android then brought his arms back into an X formation as blue electrical energy surrounded his arms again. "Let's try this one more time! ELECTRO END!!!"  
  
Kuro screamed as 02 made two slashes into the server, and the whole tower began to explode. However, as the server was blowing up, the sub- computer kicked on and activated. "Self-destruct has been initiated. The complex will self-destruct in T minus 5 minutes."  
  
Kuro fell to his knees in disbelief. "No! This can't be happening! Everything is falling apart!"  
  
Kikaider 02 transformed back into Niro and gave Kuro a glare as he said, "What a poor and diluted fool."  
  
Niro ran as fast as he could to get out. Once he got out, he whistled for the Rocket Machine. Once he boarded it, he flew off just as the base exploded.  
  
Mitsuko watched the explosion from the cliff where they had parked. It was complete déjà vu to her. She almost wanted to scream out her son's name, but something kept her from doing it. It was her sense of faith. She could somehow feel that Niro had escaped from the blast. And her faith served her well when she saw Niro fly to them on his Rocket Machine.  
  
Niro landed right in front of them and dismounted his motorcycle. Mitsuko ran to him and hugged him in congratulations, but Niro didn't seem to take it. "It's not over yet. I still have one piece of business left."  
  
Mitsuko then let go, and Niro shouted, "Come out, Sano! I know you're here!"  
  
Sure enough, Sano leaped out from a nearby tree. "I must be getting rusty on my hiding techniques or something. By the way, nice fireworks show, Big Bro."  
  
Niro looked at his younger brother fiercely. "Cut the crud, and let's get this over with."  
  
Sano replied, "Temper temper, Big Bro. But if you really want to this time, then..."  
  
Sano began to pull out his ocarina, but he stopped when he saw Niro place his hands on his shoulders and shout, "CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
Niro quickly transformed back into Kikaider 02 and blasted his way to his little brother and punched him hard in the face. Sano was sent flying a good distance, but when he landed on the ground, he sat up and said, "I thought it wasn't your style to make cheap shots."  
  
Kikaider 02 looked coldly at Sano and responded, "Shut it and get up."  
  
Sano then got up and transformed into Kikaider 03, turned his ocarina into a gun, and fired at the elder Kikaider brother. However, 02's movements were too fast for 03 to keep up with. 02 then landed a swift kick across 03's head, sending him into a tree. 03 then put his gun away and said, "You've gotten more spunk quick. What brought this change on?"  
  
02 glared at 03 and replied, "Bringing Suzume into this was bad enough, but killing Gold Wolf went too far. I'll make you pay for what you've done!"  
  
03 just laughed. "Well, it's good to see that you're not holding anything back."  
  
02 charge at his younger brother, and the two soon became engaged in intense hand-to-hand combat. Although 03 noticed that his brother's power has somehow increased, they were fairly evenly matched. After a while, 02 pulled away from the fight and retracted his hands into his arms. "Just for the record, Sano, this weapon was made especially for you."  
  
"So what? It's not enough to beat mine," 03 replied as he drew his blaster again.  
  
Energy began to gather in 02's arms, and energy began to gather at the barrel of 03's blaster. 02 made the first move and screamed, "TWIN BLASTER!!!"  
  
He fired off his weapon, and 03 shouted, "TRIPLE BUSTER!!!"  
  
The two different forms of energy blasts soon became locked in a heated power struggle. However, Kikaider 03's blast seemed to gain more ground as the power struggle continued. 02 began to think to himself, "No! His attack is stronger than mine!"  
  
Kikaider 02 struggled to keep the blast going. He fell down to one knee in an effort to keep the attack going strong. "No! I can't give up! Not now! I won't give up! I have to win!"  
  
Deep inside 02's hardware, the Gemini conscience circuit began to take on a golden glow. This caused the rest of his exposed circuitry to glow a golden color. The golden light almost seemed blinding, but with this light came a dramatic increase in power. 02 got back on his feet, screamed, and the blue Twin Blaster blast took on a golden color, completely overpowering 03's Triple Buster blast. 03 screamed in pain as he became caught in the attack, and his arms and legs exploded. When the blast dissipated, what remained functioning of Kikaider 03 flew through the air. That's when Kikaider 02 blasted his way to his little brother and caught him. 03 laughed as he said, "All that rage...all that power...and you still spared me..."  
  
Kikaider 02 landed on the ground and placed the remains of the evil android on the ground upright. "Who said anything about sparing you?"  
  
02 slowly pulled back his fist, and a white light completely surrounded his body. Even with 03's permanent facial expression never changing, fear still encompassed him. He knew exactly what his older brother was going to do next.  
  
Suzume continued to read, "Over time, Cain's jealousy for his little brother turned into hatred. One day, when he and Able were all alone, Cain rose up and killed his younger brother. And his punishment after completing this act was banishment from the entire world."  
  
There was an ominous silence as his fist descended. Soon, the white light that covered his body disappeared, and the powerful fist of Niro Komyoji smashed through the top of Kikaider 03's head and went all the way down into the torso. The sound of devastated metal destroyed the silence that had come prior to it. Niro's little brother, Sano, Kikaider 03, was destroyed. Niro then pulled his arm out of the metallic corpse, and with it came more circuitry.  
  
After pulling his arm out, Niro fell to all fours because of what he had done. Everyone soon came running to him. Masaru yelled, "Niro! You did it! You won!"  
  
Mitsuko wrapped her arms around her son again, but she soon became concerned when he heard her son sobbing. Jiro and Masaru gathered around him as he continued to cry. Niro said in between tears, "I just killed...my own brother...with my own two hands...and you come here to congratulate me?!"  
  
He soon got up and looked at them with tears still streaming down his face. "YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK! ALL OF YOU!"  
  
Niro then took off running as fast as he could, and Jiro got on his Sidemachine and chased after him. Niro then whistled for his Rocket Machine, and it came right for him. He hopped on, and the chase continued. Jiro finally pulled up beside Niro and said, "Niro! It's not like that! Listen to me!"  
  
Niro just screamed, "Leave me alone!"  
  
Niro then lowered the fins and took off to the sky. Jiro stopped his motorcycle and watched him fly off. There was no way he was going to be able to catch up to him now.  
  
A/N: I know it might seem like it, but I guarantee that this isn't the end. Keep reading to see some old friends come back into the picture and what is in store for Niro! And thanks for all of the reviews. Keep sending them in! 


	13. Salvation

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah. You know the drill.  
  
The moon peered down on the remains of the Night headquarters. However, black helicopters also surrounded the remains. Men were digging through the rubble to find anything they could. One man found an incredibly damaged human body. "Guys! I found something!"  
  
Another man came to him. "What is it? What did you find?"  
  
The other man gave the reply, "I think it's the boss. Or what's left of him, anyway."  
  
The man then checked his pulse. "He's alive, but barely. I don't think he'll last much longer."  
  
"So then...what should we do?" asked the man who discovered Kuro's damaged body.  
  
The other man then said, "We have no choice. We'll have to transfer the remains into the robot."  
  
The man then shouted, "Bring it over here! Now!"  
  
It was then that some of the other men brought out a black robot with a gold chest and a G on it, red eyes, and some type of empty casing on the top.  
  
---Salvation---  
  
It had been three days since Niro destroyed the Night base, but Suzume didn't know that as she sat in her desk next to the empty one where Niro would sit. "He's not here today either. Where could he be?"  
  
Time passed, and it was lunchtime again. Suzume and Gunta sat at their usual table. Gunta started off with, "I can't believe this! It's not like him to miss one day of school, much less three!"  
  
Suzume just looked at the table and wondered about him. "Niro, are you...avoiding me?"  
  
Gunta looked at her, paused for a second, and said, "Okay. That's it. Spill it. What happened between the two of you?"  
  
"I already told you what happened, Gunta," she replied.  
  
"No, you told me something happened. Now what happened?"  
  
"I just found out that Niro...isn't like most people."  
  
Gunta just looked at her and said, "Oh come on. It's not like the guy was a robot or something."  
  
Suzume just gave a weak laugh at Gunta's comment. But this only got her into thinking about him again. Gunta looked at her and said, "You really have a thing for the guy, don't you?"  
  
Suzume nodded a little bit. "I just wish I could say it to him myself, but sometimes I wonder if maybe he's running from me."  
  
Gunta soon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper. "Call his mom first before going to this guy. If Niro's actually run away from home, then he'll find him. From what I've heard, his office is rundown, and he's desperate for work, but he's really good at his job."  
  
Suzume smiled at her friend. "Thanks Gunta."  
  
The lunch bell rang, and everyone went back to class. Suzume looked at the slip of paper. On it was an address and the name Detective Hanpei Hattori.  
  
Niro kept driving down the road on his Rocket Machine. He didn't know where else to go, but he really didn't care. He just knew that he couldn't go back home. He finally came across a building with a design that he had never seen before. He drove into the building to investigate it.  
  
The android walked inside and found the building to be a church. He looked around at all the Christian decorations of the main auditorium. "What is this place?" he thought to himself.  
  
It was then that the pastor came up to him. "Can I help you, sir?"  
  
Niro looked at the man. "What is this place?" he asked him.  
  
The pastor replied, "This place is a church, my boy. Haven't you ever seen a church before?"  
  
Niro shook his head. "No, I haven't."  
  
"Oh," was the only thing the man could say.  
  
Niro then walked over to picture of a man on a cross. "Tell me, who is this person?"  
  
The pastor answered, "That is a picture of Jesus Christ, our savior."  
  
"Savior?" he responded.  
  
"Yes. You see, Jesus is the son of God, the creator of man, animals, the earth, and everything else. Two thousand years ago, God sent his only son to Earth to later insure that all of mankind would be able to go to Heaven."  
  
"But...why is he nailed on the cross like that?"  
  
"Well, the only way all of mankind would have a chance of going into Heaven was that one final sacrifice would have to be made. Although Jesus had never sinned in his earthly lifetime, he took the burdens and sins of all of mankind. He died for our sins so that we can receive the gift of Heaven."  
  
"But how could a father do that to his son?" Niro asked in amazement.  
  
"God loves all of mankind, even though we are wretched, filthy, and sinful. But with Jesus' sacrifice, all of our sins are forgiven, and our souls can live in eternal paradise if we ask him to come into our hearts."  
  
"But why would you ask a dead person to come into your heart?"  
  
"It's not quite like that. You see, after the third day that He died, Jesus rose from the grave, so he is indeed still alive, and because we have a living God, we can have eternal salvation."  
  
Niro sighed and began to walk off. "Wait. Where are you going?"  
  
The young android's reply was, "I can't stay here. It's impossible for my sins to be forgiven. God can only save a human soul, and I don't have that."  
  
Niro hopped onto his Rocket Machine and took off once again.  
  
Suzume stood at the entrance of the Hanpei Hattori Detective Agency for a moment, and then she walked in. When she walked in, she saw a woman sitting on the couch. Etsuko Sarutobi looked at the teenage woman and said, "Oh, hello. Can I help you?"  
  
Suzume responded, "I'd like to see Detective Hanpei Hattori, please."  
  
Etsuko responded, "Oh sure! I'll go get him."  
  
Etsuko went to find Hanpei, and when she did, she found him drinking a cup of coffee. "Boss, we have someone who would like to see you."  
  
Hanpei smiled and replied, "Good. I needed an excuse to keep me from drinking this weak crud."  
  
"You do realize that we've been using those same coffee grinds for the past week, right?" she responded.  
  
"Broke again, huh? Well, maybe our visitor is a new client."  
  
Hanpei went to see Suzume and said, "Ah, so you must be our visitor. Hanpei Hattori at your service."  
  
Hanpei extended his hand, and Suzume shook it. Suzume then said, "I'm Suzume, and I need you to help me find someone."  
  
The two of them sat down, and Suzume handed him a picture of Niro. "He's a good friend of mine. He ran away a few days ago, and I don't know where to or why."  
  
The detective looked at the picture of the young man with an electric guitar on his back. "He reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago. What's his name?"  
  
"His name is Niro. Niro Komyoji."  
  
Hanpei replied, "Oh, then I'm...Did you say Komyoji?!"  
  
Suzume replied, "Yeah. His mom is a robotics engineer. Mitsuko Komyoji, I think it was."  
  
Hanpei was both shocked and confused. However, he finally regained composure and said, "Don't you worry, Suzume. I'll find him. But before I do anything, I need to see his mom. In the meantime, you wait right there."  
  
Hanpei quickly left Suzume and went to Etsuko. "So how's it going, Boss? Do we have a case?"  
  
Hanpei replied, "Yeah, but you're not going to believe who we have to find."  
  
Hanpei handed Etsuko the picture. "That's weird. He looks a lot like Jiro."  
  
"He should. That's Mitsuko's son, Niro Komyoji."  
  
Etsuko gasped. "You're not serious!"  
  
"I'm not joking about this, Etsuko."  
  
"But how is it possible? I mean considering that Jiro is..."  
  
"A robot?" Suzume interrupted.  
  
Both pairs of eyes were looking at her with complete shock. "Yeah, but how did you know?"  
  
She replied, "Niro is too. He tried to hide it from me, but when I was kidnapped by his brother, he transformed and rescued me."  
  
Hanpei looked at his assistant and said, "We better talk to Mitsuko now."  
  
Suzume then said, "I can take you to the house. I'll do anything. Just help me find Niro."  
  
Hanpei smiled and said, "Don't worry. I said I'd find him, and I will. But I'd like to talk with Mitsuko to see what I've been missing."  
  
Niro sat upon a building rooftop and looked down at the civilization below him. He sat there quietly and thought about the pastor's words. "A man who could die to save all human souls...," he said to himself.  
  
He tilted his head towards the stars and then asked, "But then...what salvation do I have for my soul?"  
  
At the Komyoji house, Mitsuko sat on the couch deep in thought. Jiro came to her, sat beside her, and put an arm around her. "It's been three days since he ran away," she said.  
  
"I know. The police are doing everything they can, and Masaru is still trying to get through to Mr. Hattori," was the only thing that he could say to comfort her.  
  
"But still, I feel like it's all my fault."  
  
"Mitsuko, you can't blame yourself for all of this. Niro wouldn't have blamed you for any of it. He may have destroyed Sano, but you were just thankful he was alive. You have no reason to be ashamed of yourself for that," he responded.  
  
Mitsuko gently placed her head on Jiro's shoulder. However, the moment was soon broken by the sound of Masaru's shouting. "DANG IT!"  
  
Jiro and Mitsuko went to see what was wrong. Masaru just held the phone in his hand angrily. "What's wrong?" Mitsuko asked.  
  
Masaru then replied, "Mr. Hattori first changes his phone number, then he leaves it unregistered, and then after I finally find the new number, I find that nobody's picking up!"  
  
The doorbell rang, and everyone went to see who it was. When they opened the door, they found Hanpei and Etsuko standing at the door. "Hey guys. It's been a long time."  
  
Mitsuko gasped. "Mr. Hattori!"  
  
Hanpei then saw that Jiro was there with them. He and Etsuko gasped at the same time and said, "Jiro! You're alive!"  
  
Jiro smiled and nodded. "It's good to see both of you again."  
  
Etsuko then turned her attention to Masaru. "Masaru?! Is that really you?! You've really grown up!"  
  
Masaru laughed gently in slight embarrassment. "Thanks. Hey, did you guys hear that I've been trying to get a hold of you or something? I called you phone, but nobody was answering."  
  
Hanpei looked at Etsuko and said, "We have a phone?"  
  
Etsuko sharply replied, "Of course we do, sir, but we've been so broke that we got disconnected for a long time."  
  
Hanpei sighed and said, "We really need to work on our finances. Anyway, I came here because I was hired by another client."  
  
Hanpei and Etsuko took a step apart each to reveal Suzume. "Uh, hi. I'm Suzume."  
  
Once they were inside, Mitsuko told Hanpei, Etsuko, and Suzume the whole story about Niro, Night, and the reason he ran away. Etsuko then said, "Okay. Let me get this straight. You made a Kikaider 02 and 03, 02, or Niro, killed 03 and he ran away after that?"  
  
Mitsuko nodded and replied, "I think destroying Sano just completely tore him apart, and I only made it worse for him."  
  
Suzume then added, "I guess the fact that Sano would always call him Big Bro didn't help any."  
  
Hanpei then said, "Don't worry. I'll find him for you."  
  
Everybody soon left the house to look for the missing Kikaider 02.  
  
The day passed and turned into night. Niro just walked around not knowing what to do. He then came to the church again and looked at it. He thought about the pastor's words again. "If God forgives human sins, then what do I do?"  
  
Niro then began to hear footsteps coming towards him. Niro turned around to see Kuro Atogama. "Taking on a religious faith? Not exactly something I'd expect from any android."  
  
Niro looked completely shocked and made his hands into tight fists. "You! But I thought you were..."  
  
"Dead?" he interrupted. "Well, not entirely. My body was all but completely destroyed, but my brain managed to survive. But let's face it, what good is an incredible mind if it dies in such a useless body?"  
  
"More like a psychotic mind that should have died with it," the young android shot back harshly.  
  
"My, aren't we being touchy. But I came here just to let you know that Night wasn't completely destroyed. You made a very big mess of things, but I'm not done yet. But since I'm here, why not finish this?"  
  
Niro replied, "Finish what? You don't have any of your lackeys here. Do you honestly think you have a chance at beating me?"  
  
"Yes," he said as his human features quickly disappeared.  
  
Niro looked in complete shock as he saw Kuro transform into a black robot with a gold chest and a black G on it, a black head with red eyes, a permanent smile, gold streaks coming down from the eyes, and a casing that sat on top of the head containing a brain. "Like the new look? It's a little thing that Lord Gill kept in cold storage after Dark was destroyed and he began to form the Hakaider Squad. This is called the Gold Hakaider unit. However, I had some of my people make some incredible modifications to it."  
  
It was then that Gold Hakaider charged at Niro and threw a punch at him. Although he still managed to block it, the disguised android still flew right through the stain-glass window on the front of the church. The pastor saw this and ran to him. "Are you alright?! What happened?!"  
  
Niro turned his head to the pastor and said, "Get away! It's not safe here!"  
  
The pastor refused to leave, and Gold Hakaider leaped in through the damaged window. "That's just a taste of my new power, 02!"  
  
Niro got up and, without thinking of the pastor being right there to watch, placed his hands on his shoulders. "CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
Soon, right before the pastor's eyes, Niro transformed into Kikaider 02 and got into a fighting stance. The black and gold cyborg then got into a fighting stance, and the pastor stepped in between. "I don't know what the two of you are or what kind of bitterness you hold for each other, but this kind of chaos will not be allowed in the Lord's house!"  
  
Gold Hakaider then drew Sano's blaster and aimed it at the pastor. "Quiet, you old fool!"  
  
Once 02 saw that he was about to squeeze the trigger, he quickly pulled the pastor out of the way and ended up taking the blast himself. The energy blast sent him to the ground with critical damage done to him. Gold Hakaider then retracted his gun and transformed back into Kuro Atogama. "This has just been a waste of my time."  
  
Kuro then walked out of the church as 02 struggled to get back up. He soon thought to himself, "He spared me? Why?"  
  
It didn't matter to him, though. He walked out the back door of the church and into some forestland. He kept walking, holding his damaged area. Finally, the strain of it grew to be too much as he collapsed on the ground, lost consciousness, and reverted back into Niro Komyoji.  
  
A young boy that seemed to be the same age as Niro's appearance came to the android. He had dark hair that sloped downward and covered one of his eyes. After finding Niro, he shouted in the direction that he came from, "Over here! I found him!"  
  
A young girl about the same age as the boy came to him and looked at the android. "He's unconscious. He must have a great deal of damage to his body. We've got to get him home now!"  
  
The boy just looked at Niro as the girl picked him up and threw the android over her shoulder. He thought to himself, "He practically looks just like him!"  
  
The girl started walking off while the boy still looked with amazement. The girl then said, "Akira, we don't have much time! We have to move now!"  
  
The boy named Akira snapped out of it and soon followed the girl carrying Niro.  
  
A/N: Aha! How do you like them apples?! To answer the question on some of your minds, I have no clue how much longer this story is going to go, but it's going to go on for a good while longer. I really don't like to leave things unresolved, and you'll see what I mean by that in the later chapters. Anyway, thank you once again for all the nice reviews! Keep sending them in! 


	14. Broken Heart

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Uh huh. Yeah. If you don't know what goes here, then look at some of the earlier chapters.  
  
Niro slowly began to open his eyes and struggled to regain his vision. Once everything came back into focus, he sat up and noticed he was on an observation table with his jacket and shirt off. He looked at his peach metallic form before he looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?"  
  
A voice that sounded about the same age as his responded, "You're in my lab. I found you and brought you here for repairs."  
  
Niro jumped frantically and turned to the teenage boy. He placed his hands an inch apart from the transformation switches. "Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"  
  
The boy stepped back. "Whoa! Hey! Take it easy! I'm not your enemy! I'm here to help!"  
  
Niro slowly dropped his hands back to his side. The boy then resumed by saying, "I didn't mean to startle you like that. My name is Akira. Akira Helbert."  
  
---Broken Heart---  
  
Jiro, Mitsuko, Masaru, and Suzume were watching the TV at the Komyoji house. What was on was the local news. "And in other news, last night, a local church became a victim to an attack that the police are unable to determine the cause of. The pastor of the church was the only one to witness the actual incident, but the police are unable to determine if his testimony as to what occurred is credible."  
  
It was then that the phone rang. Jiro answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Jiro? It's Hattori! I just got a lead on our little runaway android."  
  
Jiro was glad to hear this news. "You found a lead?! What is it?!"  
  
Hanpei then replied, "You know that church that was attacked last night. The pastor was the only witness, but the police won't believe a word he says. From what I've heard, he said something about two robots getting in a fight, and one of them was a teenage boy with a red electric guitar that transformed into a blue and red one."  
  
Jiro then replied, "I'll meet you at the church!"  
  
Both hung up the phone, and Jiro looked at the others. "We're heading off to the church! Apparently, Niro was there with someone to give him an unfriendly greeting."  
  
"Niro Komyoji? That's not a bad name seeing how it comes from the word "Ni" meaning two," the boy named Akira said.  
  
"Why is my name so important to you? Why did you help me?"  
  
"Hey, I already said that I'm not your enemy. Anyway, I wanted to know your name so I could call you something other than Kikaider 02. As to why I helped you out, there are a couple of reasons."  
  
"What reasons?" Niro asked curiously.  
  
It was then that the girl from earlier came down the steps into the laboratory. "Hey, Cous! You're awake!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Cous?" the young android replied questioningly.  
  
Akira cleared his throat and said, "Oh. Where are my manners? Niro, this is Rieko. Like you, she's an android made with a completed Gemini circuit. However, she was modeled after the Bijinder-type androids, Jiro's sisters."  
  
Niro looked at Bieko and said, "So when you say cous...you mean cousin?"  
  
Bieko smiled and said, "You catch on quick."  
  
Akira then said, "That's one of the reasons. The second reason is a bit personal for me. Your father helped protect me ten years ago during the rise of Shadow."  
  
"You know my father?!" Niro replied in shock.  
  
Akira nodded and continued, "Yep. Your father, your uncles, and your aunts."  
  
"My uncles and aunts?" Niro replied questioningly.  
  
"Huh? He never said anything about them? Ichiro? Rei? Rieko? Bijinder? None of them?" Akira asked.  
  
Niro shook his head and Akira said, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Rieko and Bijinder died protecting me. The Rieko that's your cousin was modeled after the Rieko that was your aunt along with Bijinder. Your dad ended up having to kill your uncles Kikaider 01 and Kikaider 00."  
  
Niro looked at the ground and thought to himself, "Is that what you tried to tell me before I left to fight Night? Before I killed Sano?"  
  
Akira looked at Niro and said, "There one more reason I helped you. I have a favor to ask."  
  
Niro looked up at the young boy as he said, "Rieko and I have been doing our own little resistance to Night. However, now that Night has been reduced to mere remnants, they're going to be going all-out with no holds barred. I'd like for you to help us out in destroying what's left of Night before more lives are ruined or ended."  
  
Niro stared at the ground and silently asked, "...Why?"  
  
Akira then responded, "Well, we could really use..."  
  
"My power? My skill?" Niro interrupted, "Sorry, but the answer is no."  
  
Akira and Rieko stared at the young android in shock. "What?! But why?!" Akira asked.  
  
Niro then solemnly replied, "There's no reason to fight. I don't have a home anymore, I don't have a need for revenge anymore, and I don't have anyone to waiting for me. I've lost the will to fight."  
  
Rieko then said, "That's not true. You may think you don't have anyone waiting for you or anyone that cares about you, but everyone is important to someone. You just might not realize it yet. Don't you have someone that you care about?"  
  
After his cousin had asked that question, Suzume's face was the first thing that came to his mind. However, he quickly remembered how he transformed right in front of her, and his mind was suddenly brought back into the present. "Leave me alone," he said as he walked off not looking at her.  
  
"Come on! There has to be..."  
  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he turned around and interrupted harshly.  
  
Rieko looked at his face and noticed that his once brown eyes had turned into the red form of a mad android. Niro then began to walk towards her with the same maddening look in his eyes, but then he stopped and his eyes returned to normal. Once he seemed to regain his senses, he ran out. Rieko looked at Akira curiously. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I have no clue. However, I've heard that that look is what an android looks like when it's about to go crazy. But Niro's supposed to have a completed Gemini, so he can't be controlled like that from an outside force," he responded.  
  
"So then he's losing his mind on his own?!"  
  
"I don't know what to make of it. He may have a heavy burden on his mind, and that's why his Gemini might not be working as well as it should. The Gemini itself is repairable, but it's a lot harder to fix a broken heart."  
  
"So tell me about these robots that attacked your church," Hanpei Hattori said to the pastor.  
  
The pastor then said, "Well I don't know anything about the black and gold robot with the brain on its head, but the blue and red one has a human disguise. He first came to my church out of curiosity. I tried to witness to him, but he said that it was impossible for him to have his sins forgiven since he didn't have a human soul. I didn't know what he meant by that, but when that other robot came, he changed and gave me a chance to run."  
  
While the pastor was being interrogated about Niro, Suzume looked at the surroundings. "Niro, where are you?"  
  
She slowly placed a hand over her heart as she thought about the young android. She began to walk off somewhere and Masaru saw this. "Hey, where are you going?"  
  
She looked at Mitsuko's little brother and said, "I don't know. I just have a feeling that Niro is close by. I won't go far."  
  
She walked off on her own to find the one person that was haunting her mind. She didn't know why she had the feelings that she did for him, but she has them none the less. She hoped that finding him would help her understand what she feels.  
  
Niro sat on the ground against a brick wall and looked at all the people pass by. After a while, he pulled out his electric guitar and began to play his song. He played it until he heard a familiar voice speak to him. "I didn't think our date went that bad."  
  
Niro looked at the voice's owner and softly spoke her name in surprise. "Suzume..."  
  
Suzume sat next to him. "Niro...I know about Sano. I know about you being a robot called Kikaider 02."  
  
"Android," he corrected her.  
  
"Oh. Anyway, what I don't know is why you ran away or why you spent the past two years lying to me," she said.  
  
"Huh? But I never..."  
  
"Don't give me that! You said that you could tell me anything! No secrets! Remember that?! And here I am finding out my best friend isn't even human!" she interrupted.  
  
"Do you think it was easy for me to hide it from you?! Do you think I enjoyed leaving you in the dark?! No! I hated it! And it killed me day after day to have to keep doing it!"  
  
"Then why did you?!" she asked concerned.  
  
Niro quickly pulled off his glove and showed her his robotic hand. "This is why! I look human, act human, and feel emotions like a human does, but this is what it all comes down to! I'm not human! I'm not like you! I can never be anything like you no matter how badly I want to be!"  
  
Suzume took his hand and held it in both of hers. "If I really cared about what you are, then I wouldn't have been looking for you. Man or machine, you're still my best friend. Niro, I...I care about you a lot. I don't know how to say it any other way just yet."  
  
Niro just looked at her. Suzume then said, "But there's something I want to know. Did you run away because of me?"  
  
Niro shook his head and said, "I ran away because of the guilt I feel. When Sano killed Gold Wolf, I wanted revenge. I didn't think about possibly of somehow getting a Gemini installed into his system. I didn't even think about the fact that he was my brother. I just wanted my revenge. All I could think about was what he did to me, you, and Gold Wolf. I wanted to kill him, and now I'm paying the price."  
  
Suddenly, a group of thugs surrounded the two and laughed. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you're trespassing! Gimme all your money or else!"  
  
Niro and Suzume stood up. Niro said to her, "Get out of here as fast as you can. I'll catch up."  
  
Suzume nodded and began to run off, but one of the thugs caught her. "It's a little late for that now."  
  
Niro shouted in anger, "Let her go!"  
  
"Or what, shrimp?" the thug returned.  
  
All of the gang members surrounded and advanced on the guitar- sporting boy. Niro didn't know what to do, but suddenly his head began to hurt. He fell to his knees and clutched his head screaming in pain. The punks gave him strange looks until he let go, stood up, and opened his maddening red eyes. "Okay. You want some of this? You better be ready to die for it."  
  
It was then that the punk that was holding Suzume pulled out his gun and fired all of his shots at the android. Unfortunately for him, all of the bullets bounced off of his metallic skin. The crazed Niro turned to him and said, "You first."  
  
The attacker couldn't believe what he saw, but he didn't have enough time to think about it before Niro charged at him, grabbed his arm, and began to squeeze it incredibly hard. The man let Suzume go and grabbed Niro's arm, but he could do nothing to him. "Let go! I give!"  
  
Niro wouldn't listen as he kept squeezing. He only stopped when he heard the arm make an incredibly loud cracking noise. The punk screamed horribly in pain and held his horribly mangled arm. Another thug charged at him with a knife, but the weapon only bent into a horrible disfiguration as it hit him. The android then grabbed the thug and threw him right through a brick wall.  
  
While some were outraged, others were terrified. The largest thug charged at him and punched him, but Niro didn't move before or after the attack. However, the punk's hand was completely shattered. "He's...a monster!!" one of them said as some of them ran off.  
  
Most were afraid for their lives. When some of them began to run off, Niro grabbed the large thug with one hand and threw him at them, taking them all down. The last one pulled out some brass knuckles and charged at the mad machine. However, he was soon met with Niro's choking grip.  
  
Suzume watched as Niro's grip kept getting tighter and tighter. "No...Stop...Please stop."  
  
Suzume's words seemed to get him to loosen his grip a little bit. Then she shouted, "Niro! Please stop it!"  
  
Niro's eyes soon turned back to normal and he released the man. The punk ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The android soon fell to his knees and looked at his hands. "W...What have I done?!"  
  
Suzume ran to her friend and placed a hand on his arm. "What happened?"  
  
Niro looked her in the eyes and replied, "I have no idea. I just...completely lost control of myself, and I don't know why."  
  
Niro slammed his fist into the ground and let the tears stream down his eyes. "What the heck is wrong with me?!"  
  
Suddenly, Niro began to hear the sound of rocket exhaust coming his way. He quickly grabbed Suzume and held her close to him and shielding the explosions surrounding them. The android then turned to the direction the missiles came from. "Who's there?!"  
  
Off from one of the rooftops leaped a large red turtle with the number 13 on its back. "They call me Red Faced Tortoise, and I have come to fight you, Kikaider 02."  
  
Niro shouted, "Why do you want to fight me so badly?! Your organization has been decimated, and your leader is having to resort to putting his brain in a ten-year-old robot!"  
  
The tortoise then said, "Night is eternal. You cannot stop us. As long as I have the orders to destroy you, I shall do so."  
  
Niro soon placed his hands on his shoulders and shouted, "CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
Once again, Niro transformed into the powerful Kikaider 02. However, instead of taking a fighting position, he picked up Suzume and began to run off with her. "What's wrong, 02?! Has your conscience circuit made you weak?!"  
  
Suzume held on to Kikaider 02 for dear life as he leaped high into the air at altitudes she never imagined. "Niro, why are you running away from him?"  
  
02 looked at the human girl and said, "I can't fight him with you around. This time, I'm going to make sure you're safe."  
  
As he kept running from the monstrous machine, Red Faced Tortoise continued to chase them firing off missile after missile from his hands. Soon, Kikaider 02 found himself trapped at a dead end. "There is nowhere else to run, 02."  
  
The only thing 02 knew to do next was set Suzume down and stand in front of her, blocking her. The giant red turtle then fired off another pair of missiles at the android. As the missiles came right for them, a violin began to play. Suddenly, the missiles reversed their trajectory and came flying right back at the one who launched them. The tortoise felt an incredible amount of pain as his own missiles impacted on him. 02 and the monstrous android turned to see where the sound came from. The violin sound appeared to come from a golden female android with blue and red stripes running horizontally down her chest, blue eyes, and a red heart-shaped formation coming from her head. "Having fun without me, Cous?"  
  
"Rieko?!" 02 responded.  
  
The android Rieko nodded and then charged at Red Faced Tortoise. However, she was soon knocked aside by him, but this gave 02 the perfect opportunity to land a hard kick to his back. The armored shell cracked, and the evil android screamed once more. "Blast you, 02! You're going to pay for that!"  
  
Red Faced Tortoise then aimed his arm at Suzume and fired another missile at her. 02 panicked and ran after the missile. "NO! SUZUME!"  
  
Time almost seemed to slow down at this critical moment. Kikaider 02's heart was racing, and his Gemini went into overdrive once more. His exposed circuitry soon took on its powerful golden glow, and his speed accelerated greatly. He batted away the missile, and it flew off into the distance and impacted an abandoned building. "Big mistake."  
  
Kikaider 02 soon charged at the monster with blinding speed and pummeled him with punches and kicks that were impossible to block or dodge. After delivering this severe series of attacks, 02 then crossed his arms into an X formation and golden energy began to surround them. The energy then extended past his hands and became massive energy spikes. He then leaped high into the air and screamed, "ELECTRO END!!!"  
  
02 then made an X-like slash that sent two large energy waves in the same formation at Red Faced Tortoise. The red android screamed in pain as the attack hits him and causes to explode, leaving no trace. 02 landed and transformed back into Niro, and Jiro soon drove up to the scene along with Mitsuko, Masaru, Hanpei, and Etsuko. Rieko finally met up with them in human form, and Suzume was still recovering from the shock of what she saw. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this," she thought to herself.  
  
Mitsuko ran to Niro and asked, "Niro! Are you okay?!"  
  
Niro looked at the ground and replied, "No. I just destroyed another android without mercy, and I felt nothing. I felt no regret. What's happening to me?!"  
  
Jiro came over and answered, "I think your Gemini is going through another stage of evolution. You're finally seeing that sometimes destruction is a necessary evil."  
  
"But still...why can't I feel any guilt about it?! This has never happened before!"  
  
Suzume finally regained her composure and said, "Maybe it's because you were protecting me."  
  
Niro looked at her and thought back into the recent past. "You may think you don't have anyone waiting for you or anyone that cares about you, but everyone is important to someone. You just might not realize it yet," he remembered Rieko saying.  
  
He also remembered Akira saying, "I'd like for you to help us out in destroying what's left of Night before more lives are ruined or ended."  
  
Mitsuko then began to say, "Niro...About Sano...I didn't mean to upset you the way I did. Please come home."  
  
Niro then said, "It's okay, Mom. I was the one who overreacted, but I can't go home just yet. Kuro is still alive, and he's placed his brain inside a remodeled Hakaider unit. Night is still out there, and I have to see its ending through."  
  
Mitsuko just looked like she was about to cry. "But...You've taken out Night's main HQ and destabilized their structure! Haven't you done enough?!"  
  
Niro shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry, Mom, but this is something I have to do. You gave me this power so that I might make good use of it. This is my responsibility, and I can't quit now. My cousin Rieko and a boy named Akira Helbert are going to be helping me out, so I won't be fighting alone."  
  
"Akira Helbert?!" Jiro thought to himself in surprise.  
  
Niro began to walk towards Rieko, but Jiro stopped him. "Niro, wait. I'm coming as well."  
  
Niro turned to his father as he continued, "You're not the only one who has a responsibility for this."  
  
The electric guitar player replied, "Dad, you really don't have to."  
  
Jiro shook his head and said, "Yes I do. I haven't been there to help you that much before, and I don't want you to feel abandoned again. Besides, I'm the one who set this whole thing in motion."  
  
Niro accepted his help, and Suzume then spoke up. "Niro, I want to go with you too."  
  
Niro looked at her with complete surprise. "What?! No way! It's too dangerous!"  
  
The young android soon saw the concern in her eyes as she replied, "Niro, whether you realize it or not, you need me. There might be some things that you don't understand about yourself, but I can help you. I can help you understand what you feel and maybe realize your humanity."  
  
Tears seemed to form in her eyes as Niro seemed to think about actually letting her come. "Niro, Please! Let me go with you! I don't want you to shut me out anymore!"  
  
Niro nodded and said, "Okay. You can come too."  
  
She ran to him and threw her arms around him in gratitude. Masaru then said, "Hey Niro! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
Niro looked confusingly at his uncle and asked, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Masaru replied, "Good answer."  
  
He still didn't get it, but Niro, Jiro, and Suzume followed Rieko home. Masaru then said, "Looks like we've got a lot of explaining to do to Suzume's parents."  
  
Meanwhile, a silver android with a bowl-like object on his head turned to Kuro and said, "It would seem that Red Faced Tortoise was unable to destroy 02."  
  
Kuro then said, "It doesn't matter. He has served his purpose. I sent him to see what could cause the extra power boost that destroyed Sano, and it would seem that my theory has been correct. Begin construction of the power source."  
  
The android bowed and said, "Yes, my master."  
  
A/N: I hope this one doesn't seem too lame for you guys, but there is some important stuff here that will play out later on. In the meantime, keep those reviews coming! I appreciate every single one! 


	15. Humanity

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah.  
  
Inside some sort of dark room, Kuro Atogama sits on his throne and looks at a monitor with some sort of design on it that appears to be a massive ship. "How is the construction coming along?"  
  
The silver android with a bowl on top of his head appeared and responded, "The construction of the Battleship is on schedule."  
  
Kuro nodded and asked, "And the power source?"  
  
The android replied, "The power source has been completed, but we cannot seem to access the power."  
  
"Are you certain you followed Gill's notes on the construction of it?"  
  
"Yes, my master, and we have managed to integrate that half of the component with the other half you gave us. However, the component's power generator still will not activate."  
  
Kuro then replied, "Then get it fixed. I want that component fully operational by the end of the day. Do you understand?"  
  
The silver android nodded and replied, "Yes, my master."  
  
---Humanity---  
  
Akira sat in front of his computer and typed on it. He began to pull up the schematics for Kikaider 02 that Niro had given to him. "An incredible surge of power? How? How did he do it?"  
  
Rieko then came into the room. "Whatcha up to, Akira?"  
  
The teenage boy replied, "I'm trying to see how it could have been possible for Niro's power to suddenly increase like you told me about. It's one thing for the weapons to become more powerful with more collected energy exerted, but overall physical performance? It just doesn't add up. I've tried every..."  
  
Rieko then slid her arms down Akira's shoulders and hugged him from behind. "Maybe you're just trying too hard to figure it out. Take a break and let's go talk with the others. I'd kind of like to get to know my cousin and uncle better."  
  
Akira smiled and replied, "You always were able to get me to not overwork myself. Even when we were little kids, you somehow managed to get me to come out of my shell."  
  
She smiled at him and said, "I gave you some pushes. You did the rest. Now let's go!"  
  
Rieko then took Akira by the hand and led him out of the computer room.  
  
Niro sat down on the couch and looked at his ungloved robotic hand. Suzume saw him and sat down next to him. "Whatcha looking at?"  
  
Niro snapped out of his trance and turned to her. "Oh. Sorry. I was looking at my hand."  
  
"Oh. Any particular reason why?"  
  
Niro nodded and said, "One of my biggest problems with my completed Gemini was that it wouldn't allow me to destroy an enemy android. It would always interpret it as killing, and that's commonly viewed as wrong. For the longest time, the theory was that once I would be able to do something bad I could finally become human like Gold Wolf. However, I've already destroyed two androids, and one of them was my own brother, and still nothing has changed."  
  
Suzume gave her opinion about this by saying, "Well that's a pretty bad way to look at humans."  
  
Niro seemed confused by this response until she continued, "I like to think that humans are different in their own ways. Some may be born into a world of love while others are born into a world of tears. I just think that our actions are apart of our humanity, but the rest comes from how we have the ability to feel emotions."  
  
Niro smiled and said, "A little philosophy?"  
  
Suzume smiled back and replied, "Yeah. I guess finding out that you were an android got me into thinking about what being human really is. I mean, that night you came to rescue me and Sano dropped me, I just couldn't believe what I saw, but after thinking about it for a while, I saw that no matter what you were you were still human to me. The way you held me as we danced, the way you always tried to be a friend to me, and you jumping after me to save me when I was falling made me realize just how human you were despite what you really are."  
  
Niro smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Suzume."  
  
Jiro stood by the doorway and watched them without their knowing. He began to think about his hands as well. He thought about how, like Gold Wolf, his Gemini had produced synthetic human flesh around his body. "If mine was produced after I learned to sin, then why does Niro not have it? Is he missing something in his heart?"  
  
Jiro then walked to the two and greeted them. "Hey, Dad. What's up?"  
  
Jiro then said, "Do you mind if we talk alone for a bit alone?"  
  
Niro turned to Suzume and she said, "It's okay. I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
Once Suzume left the room, Jiro said to him, "Niro, before you left to destroy the Night headquarters...I wanted to tell you..."  
  
"Dad," he interrupted, "Akira already told me about Uncle Ichiro and Uncle Rei. He also told me about Aunt Rieko and Aunt Bijinder."  
  
"Well, that's not all. After I destroyed your uncles, I killed Gill, and this is what happened to me."  
  
Jiro removed the glove from his hand and displayed the synthetic flesh that covered it. Niro examined the hand in awe. "You too?"  
  
Jiro nodded and said, "It came with a price though. Since then, I spent the last ten years wandering around the country aimlessly. I did it because the evil heart generated from Gill's submission circuit was in constant conflict with my Gemini. I was tormented by the constant conflict between my good and evil hearts, and knowing that I killed a human to do it didn't make things any worse."  
  
Niro then examined his father's eyes. "...So that's why you never came back. You let your guilt keep you from coming home."  
  
Jiro nodded his head. "I just kept thinking that Mitsuko would never look at me the same way again if I told her that I murdered someone."  
  
"Wait. 'If' you told her? As in you haven't told her yet?"  
  
Jiro shook his head. "Even after all this time, I'm still afraid to tell her the truth."  
  
The young android replied, "I can't say that I blame you. The guilt I felt after killing Sano is the reason why I left. And the worst part is that it still tears me apart. It wasn't until after I did it that I thought maybe there was something else that I could have done."  
  
"You can't think like that, Niro."  
  
Niro turned to his father as he continued. "You can't always think about the past or else you'll never be able to move forward. You can't think about what might have been and past regrets or else you'll never be able to move on after what happened then. That was my biggest problem, and I certainly don't want it to be yours."  
  
Niro looked down at the ground. "But...how can I move on if I can't forgive myself?"  
  
"You can't. It's impossible to forgive yourself of something you've done wrong. You can only either live in regret or move on. Forgiveness comes from those around you," Jiro replied.  
  
Niro looked at his father. Jiro then said, "Take Suzume for example. You've deceived her for the past two years, she now knows about you killing Sano, and she still wants to be with you. That speaks volumes about the kind of friend you have."  
  
Niro just looked at the kitchen doorway. Jiro then said, "She means a lot to you."  
  
He nodded, but then the fell to his knees and clutched his head screaming. "No! It's happening again!"  
  
Niro let out one final scream before he got back to his feet and his eyes became red with madness. Suzume ran to see what was going on only to find herself in the next instant at the receiving end of Niro's suffocating grip. Jiro tried what he could to get him to let go, but it didn't seem to be of any use. It wasn't until violin music began to play in the room that the mad machine released her and fell to his knees, grunting in resistance. All eyes were fixed to Rieko in her android form. Her red eyes glowed as the music kept playing. "Sorry, Cous, but it's the only thing I can do to restrain you."  
  
After a while, the berserker effect wore off and Niro turned back to normal. He almost seemed to be breathing hard. "It happened again. What the heck is wrong with me?!"  
  
Akira then came into the room and said, "I think your Gemini isn't working as efficiently as it used to."  
  
All eyes turned to the young man as he continued, "Stress, pressure, and anxiety often affect the functions of the human body, especially the heart. I think the same thing here applies to you, Niro. The pain, anguish, and guilt after destroying your brother has dealt a heavy blow to your Gemini. It's causing your conscience circuit to not work as well as it should, and that's why you're prone to random acts of berserk violence. Unfortunately, since nothing is wrong connection-wise with the Gemini, this emotional problem is something you'll have to figure out how to deal with on your own."  
  
"So you're saying nothing is wrong with me physically, but rather emotionally?"  
  
Akira nodded and replied, "However, your emotional condition is effecting you physically. Frankly, I don't know what to tell you to fix the problem. Like I said before, you'll have to figure it out on your own."  
  
Niro looked at the ground some more as he said, "Could you all just leave me alone for a little bit?"  
  
Everyone just left the room except for one person other than Niro. Suzume walked to his side and looked at him. "Why do you want to stay with me?" he asked.  
  
"Niro, no matter what, you're still my best friend, and that's why we have to stick together."  
  
"But...Suzume...I nearly strangled you to death! I could have killed you! How can you stand the sight of me?!"  
  
Suzume then looked deep into his eyes. For the first time, she saw the torture and nightmare that Niro had in his mind. "I know that what you did then wasn't really you. It was a manifestation of the guilt and pain you feel inside. I might not be able to understand what you're going through, but I'm still here for you."  
  
Niro smiled at her and said, "Thank you for staying with me."  
  
Suzume blushed for a little bit. After a few seconds, Niro asked, "By the way, how are you going to explain your absence to your parents?"  
  
Meanwhile, Mitsuko and Masaru were outside with Suzume's father. "So let me get this straight. You're telling me that Suzume is taking some courses for the college you're studying at?"  
  
Masaru replied, "It's something like that. Right now, she's spending some time there to get a feel for it. She'll be taking some classes, sleep in a dorm, and all that kind of stuff. Think of it like an extended college day."  
  
"That's a new one on me," he said.  
  
"It's a new program they're offering. Suzume's having a good time up there, but we need you're signature for continued participation. Rest assured, anything she misses in school will be excused," Masaru continued on.  
  
"If you say so," he replied as he gave his signature.  
  
Masaru then took the paper, smiled, and said, "Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to tell her the good news the next time I see her."  
  
Mitsuko and Masaru then left the property, but before they left Mitsuko spoke up. "So you really think that the school will buy this whole extended college day program thing?"  
  
Masaru shrugged, but he replied, "I guess they'd have to. We've got the guy's signature of approval. As long as they have that, I'm sure they'll buy anything."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Niro asked surprised.  
  
"Hey, it was your uncle's idea! Besides, it doesn't sound too bad, does it?"  
  
"I guess not," Niro responded.  
  
Suddenly, there was a series of loud explosions that came from outside the house. "What was that?!" Suzume asked concerned.  
  
"An attack!" was Niro's response.  
  
He then ran outside quickly followed by Suzume. There they found a large pink and green android with a tube on the top of its head, two large tentacles, and the number 42 on its back. "Aha! There you are, 02!"  
  
"Who are you?!" responded the disguised android.  
  
"My name is Reaper Robot, and destroying you is going to be a blast!"  
  
Reaper Robot soon launched a couple of explosive shells at the android, but he quickly dodged them. Niro then placed is hands on his shoulders and shouted, "CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
Once again, Niro transformed into Kikaider 02 and readied himself for the fight. Reaper Robot launched more explosive shells at the dual-colored android, but he dodged them. 02 then came in close for hand-to-hand combat. After a couple of punches, Reaper Robot swung one of his tentacles down at him. 02 dodged the attack, but the ground exploded where the tentacle had hit it. "Oh man! If his tentacles can blow up anything he touches, then I've got to be careful!"  
  
Meanwhile, the silver android watched over the fight. "Let's see how you fare, Kikaider 02."  
  
Reaper Robot then charged at the heroic machine, but 02 flipped over him and kicked him in the back. This caused the monster to land right where Suzume was. After he got up, the strange android came up behind her and placed her tentacles right beside her. "Have you ever seen a human blow up, 02?"  
  
"No! You wouldn't!" shouted back the symmetrical robot in fear.  
  
"I will do what is necessary to destroy you," replied the monster.  
  
Suzume had a look of tremendous fear because of the situation. When Reaper Robot was about to swing his tentacles down at her, the silver android drew his sword, ran between the monster and the girl with incredible speed, and sliced off the tentacles. "How dare you use a hostage!" he shouted angrily.  
  
02 then shouted, "Suzume! Get out of the way!"  
  
The teenage girl did so as Kikaider 02 brought his arms into an X position and blue electricity surrounded them. Then he ran at his target, screaming, "ELECTRO END!!!"  
  
02 landed two quick slashes on Reaper Robot, and the monster exploded from destruction. 02 then looked at the sliver swordsman android with the bowl on his head and said, "Thanks for your help."  
  
The silver android looked at him and replied, "I only did it to protect the lady. I didn't do it to protect you, 02."  
  
"Huh?! So are you friend or foe?!"  
  
The android sheathed his sword and said, "I am Waruder of the Night organization. I may have inadvertently saved you today, but next time you will not be so fortunate. The next time we meet, it will be as enemies on the battlefield."  
  
With that, Waruder fled the scene. 02 went over to Suzume and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Suzume nodded and placed her arms around the android. "I'm sorry for being so much trouble."  
  
02 smiled at her and said, "It's okay. You're safe, and that's all that matters."  
  
After saying that, 02 looked at the direction the samurai android ran and thought to himself, "She's safe because of him, but eventually, I'll have to fight him. Akira was right. Night isn't holding anything back now."  
  
Back at the new Night station, Waruder knelt before Kuro and said, "I'm sorry to report that Reaper Robot was unable to destroy 02."  
  
Kuro growled and replied, "He's just as annoying as ever. Waruder, I want you to handle his destruction."  
  
"As you wish," he replied.  
  
Suddenly, alert sirens went off all over the station. Kuro pulled up a screen on his display. "What's going on?!"  
  
A man got on the screen and said, "My lord! Someone has broken into the Battleship's power station and has stolen the power source!"  
  
"What?! Find out who stole the power source and bring him back!"  
  
"Yes sir!" replied the man as he closed the monitor.  
  
Kuro then thought to himself, "Whoever stole Hiroshi will not get away with this!"  
  
A/N: Hey. Sorry for the slow updates, but I'm still trying to make this story as good as possible. Still like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it! And once again, thank you for all of the reviews you've been sending. 


	16. The Honorable Enemy

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Repeat.  
  
A young woman that seemed to be in her twenties was walking through the streets of the busy city. She was walking through the city with a small boy holding on to one of her hands and walking with her as well. As he passed by some people, her swift hands would take money and wallets from the pockets of unsuspecting people. The boy then stopped to look at the surrounding buildings. The young woman then said, "Hiroshi, let's go. We can't stay here long."  
  
The child then nodded to the woman, and he began to walk with her again. However, neither one of them knew that on one of the rooftops watching over them was Waruder himself.  
  
---The Honorable Enemy---  
  
Niro and Rieko were walking through the city looking at all the shops. Niro was looking frantically at what all the shops had. "Any ideas on what she'd like, Rieko?"  
  
"I'm thinking maybe jewelry. I don't know, though. Some of that stuff can get pretty expensive," Rieko replied.  
  
Niro heaved a sigh. Rieko then said, "Pardon my short-term memory, but why are we trying to find something for Suzume?"  
  
"Her birthday is coming up soon, and I really need to get her something."  
  
"Oh. Last minute shopping isn't exactly the best way to impress a lady, Cous."  
  
"Well, sorry, but I've been kind of busy. You know, with androids that want to kill me and all that?" Niro replied in frustration.  
  
"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Rieko asked him.  
  
Niro sighed again and said, "I'm sorry. I guess the stress is getting to me."  
  
Rieko smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm sure she'll be impressed with whatever you get her."  
  
Niro looked at her in a bit of a confused manner. "What exactly do you mean by 'impressed'?"  
  
Rieko looked at her cousin and replied, "Well, she's your girlfriend, right? Why wouldn't you want to impress her?"  
  
"My 'girlfriend'?" Niro asked, once again confused.  
  
"Yeah! You know, like you're together? An item? A couple?"  
  
Niro shook his head still confused. Rieko then said, "Romantically involved?"  
  
"Oh! No, we're just friends. I just usually get her something for her birthday because I know it means a lot to her," he replied.  
  
"Has she ever gotten you anything for your birthday?" asked Rieko.  
  
"Not really. I never told her my birthday. But then again, I guess being created rather than born doesn't really help."  
  
"Would you stop talking like that? If Suzume can see you as a human regardless of what you are, then I say don't keep reminding yourself of what you are. Loosen up!" Rieko said sternly.  
  
Niro seemed a bit taken back by this, but he recovered and nodded. "So...going back to the original question, do you have any ideas on what she'd like?"  
  
"Akira, how exactly have you and Rieko been carrying out your attacks on Night up to now?" Jiro asked while back at the house.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say it's been more like a guerilla warfare thing. Basically, it's been hit-and-run tactics. An inside informant named Misao would give us information on some of the minor facilities, and then me and Rieko would strike them," replied the teenage human boy.  
  
"Whatever happened to Reverend Fuuten?"  
  
Akira sighed and looked at Jiro. "Unfortunately, he passed away a long time ago. But before he did, he passed on as much knowledge of robotics to me as he could."  
  
"...I see," he replied solemnly.  
  
"I wanted to make sure that what I learned would be put towards good use. I wanted to use my knowledge to help people and become a better person than my father, and that's why the two of us have been fighting this organization. Once Niro was brought into the conflict, Night took less focus on us," Akira continued.  
  
"But now that Night has been decimated and Niro is here, all focus is centralized," Jiro responded.  
  
"Right, but I think we might still have some advantage. Recently, I've been trying to think of what could cause Niro's power to increase exponentially like it has been doing recently. Although I'm not certain of anything yet, my theory is because of his completed conscience circuit," Akira said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Jiro asked.  
  
Akira then booted up the computer and showed a display of Niro's blueprints. He then zoomed in on the Gemini system and said, "I don't know about you, but I've never seen a circuit that big. My theory is that the Gemini actually contains two parts. The first part is the programming and processing half. This is what allows androids with the Gemini to feel and express emotions. The other half, however, is actually a power generator."  
  
"A power generator? But how?"  
  
"Jiro, did you ever feel your strength and power increase when you were in a desperate situation?"  
  
Jiro nodded and replied, "On a couple of occasions, yes."  
  
Akira then said, "It might be because of the power generator. It acts in harmonization with the emotional processor and gives the strength you need to keep fighting and win. I think that's the part of your Gemini that's incomplete otherwise you would have power surges like Niro."  
  
A bit of a pause came over the two before Jiro spoke up again. "There's more to it that supports your theory, isn't there?" Jiro asked suspiciously.  
  
Akira then sighed and said, "My father kidnapped Dr. Komyoji ten years ago and held him prisoner, right? What if he had him make whatever gave you the advantage, but he only built the generator half?"  
  
"Then Gill would only have half of a Gemini," Jiro replied.  
  
"Right, but since he had the generator half and not the emotional processor, he would have to install the generator into something that was able to feel emotions."  
  
Jiro gasped as he caught on to what Akira was implying. "So that's what he put in you! That's what made you the key power source to Gill's ultimate weapon!"  
  
"That's what I think, but it's just a theory. I really don't have much of a means to prove it."  
  
Niro and Rieko came out of a jewelry store, and Niro put a long black box into his pocket. "I can't believe we were able to find a necklace like that!" Rieko said with excitement.  
  
"I know! And it was a great price to!" Niro replied with just as much enthusiasm.  
  
"Suzume's going to love it!" Rieko added in.  
  
As they were walking, the woman with the child named Hiroshi walked by them. As they continued to pass each other, Niro felt the box leave his pocket. He quickly turned around to see the woman put it in her coat pocket. "Hey! Hold it!"  
  
The woman turned around to see Niro running for her, and she soon began to run as fast as she could. Rieko noticed Niro running after the woman and child, and she took off. Niro yelled, "Stop! Thief!"  
  
The woman picked up Hiroshi and ran into the back alleyways. Niro and Rieko kept up the hot pursuit. "She's using the turns as a means to throw us off," Niro thought to himself.  
  
"Rieko, stay on them!" shouted Niro as he leaped high into the air.  
  
Rieko did so, and she was quickly gaining on them. The woman quickly rounded a corner only to find a narrow one-way path with Niro blocking the opposite end. Rieko stood behind the thieving woman with the young child, and the woman soon realized that she was trapped. "No! I won't let you take him!"  
  
Niro looked at the woman strangely. He regained his composure and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about, but you stole that necklace from me. Give it back!"  
  
The woman looked at the young male android. "So you're not after Hiroshi?"  
  
"No. I'm after that necklace that you stole. It's a gift for someone very important to me. Now give it back!"  
  
The woman took a good look at Niro's belt, and her eyes became wide with surprise and excitement. "It's you! It's really you! You're Kikaider 02!"  
  
Niro looked at her with surprise. The woman then cleared her throat, put down Hiroshi, and said, "Sorry about that. My name is Misao, and this little guy is Hiroshi."  
  
Rieko gasped. "You're our Night inside informant?!"  
  
Misao turned to Rieko and nodded. "I take it you're Rieko."  
  
"Wait, Rieko, you know this person?"  
  
Rieko nodded. Niro then said, "Well, in any case, I'd appreciate it if you could..."  
  
Suddenly, Niro grabbed his head once again screaming in pain. "Rieko!!!" he screamed.  
  
Rieko was about ready to transform when the now crazed Niro lunged at Misao and threw her into a brick wall. She hit it extremely hard and fell to all fours in pain. As Niro slowly approached her, she could see the maddening red eyes he had taken on so suddenly. When he got two feet from her, violin music began to play, and Niro fell to all fours from the restraining tune. Misao looked to see a transformed Rieko and she asked frantically, "What's going on here?!"  
  
Rieko replied, "You'll have to excuse my cousin. He's been through a lot, and his conscience circuit is being affected by it."  
  
Once Niro managed to regain his sanity, he stood and offered to help Misao get up. She hesitantly accepted, and Hiroshi walked back to her side. Suddenly, Niro quickly turned around and threw his hand into the air. He quickly caught the shurikin that was thrown at him. "Who's there?!"  
  
It was then that Waruder came down from the building that he was standing on top of. "So you were the one who took the power source from us. Unfortunately, since you have now been declared a traitor to Night, I must return you to headquarters where Master Kuro will see to your punishment."  
  
The samurai android drew his sword and Niro stepped in front of her. "You can't do this! I won't let you!"  
  
"I have no choice. To disobey my master would indeed be a great dishonor. And on top of that, I do believe that I told you that the next time we would meet it would be as enemies on the battlefield."  
  
"That's why you're going to have to go through me."  
  
Niro placed his hands on his shoulders and shouted, "CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
All of Niro's human features fell off once more as he transformed into Kikaider 02. He then charged at Waruder trying to throw a punch, but the samurai android stepped to the side and launched a chain out of his hand. The chain wrapped around 02's waist, and Waruder threw him into a brick wall. Once he got up again, Waruder drew his sword and charged at him. The silver samurai slashed downward, but the Kikaider android rolled to the side of the attack, kicked Waruder in the stomach, flipped upward, and hit him in the face with his elbow. "I can see why you have caused Night much pain. You are amazingly strong. However, as strong as you are or as noble as your cause, I cannot ignore my master's commands. I must destroy you."  
  
"You say that like you really don't want to do it," 02 replied sharply.  
  
Waruder threw his chain weapon at 02 again, but this time it wrapped his upper arms to his side. The samurai android pulled tightly on the chain and 02 could feel the crushing pressure he was being dealt. "Indeed your body is as strong as they say."  
  
02 slowly put his lower arms into an X formation and blue energy surrounded them. He then used the Electro End to sever the chain that was wrapped around his body, leaving Waruder surprised at this move. After his arms turned back to normal, the blue and red android grabbed the end that was still attached to Waruder and swung him around a bit. Once Waruder released the chain, he threw two shurikins at him. 02, now noticing that Hiroshi and Misao were right behind him, let the objects strike him.  
  
02 grunted in pain a little bit and pulled the metallic stars out of his body. Waruder, then seeing Hiroshi and Misao, said, "I see why you didn't try to dodge my attack. You were using yourself as a shield for the woman and the power source."  
  
"Stop calling him that! Hiroshi is a person! Not just some tool for Night and lackeys like you!" he shouted back.  
  
"Indeed, you are correct. I do not support the use of a child in such a way as my master plans, but I still have my orders. Hiroshi is to come back with me."  
  
"Lives were not meant to be used for someone else's own personal gain! Your master has been playing God enough as it is!"  
  
"The man you say that has been playing God is also the man that has given me life. As such, I am forever in his debt. I must carry out my master's wishes!"  
  
"You're just a blasted hypocrite!" 02 yelled as he charged at Waruder. The sword-wielding android slashed downward, but 02 caught the blade with his hands, and the two became interlocked in a power struggle. "How dare you call me a hypocrite! I fight for my master because of what he did for me! I will honor him in what I do!"  
  
"You want to talk about honor?! There's no honor in the death of innocent lives! There's no honor in unreasonable killing! There is no honor in making people suffer! All of these your so-called 'honorable master' has done!"  
  
Kikaider 02's circuitry soon began to take on a golden glow and Waruder's ability to keep the power struggle going was fading. "And I refuse to sit back and do nothing as more and more people get hurt!! I will not let anyone else suffer like what me and my family have had to go through!!"  
  
Kikaider 02 soon knocked the sword out of Waruder's grasp and kicked him in the stomach. This sent him flying through the air, but 02 blasted his way to him, interlocked his hands together, and hit him in the chest to send him crashing right back down to the ground. After hitting the ground once, the golden-circuited android zoomed right back to him, hit him in the head, and sent him flying through a brick wall and into a building.  
  
As Waruder got up, he looked around his surroundings. He could hear a crescendo of growls coming from along the walls. These growls began to wrack on his nerves. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the growls came from caged dogs lining the walls of the pound. Just as 02 was about to bring his arms into an X, he heard a really loud scream coming from inside the building. When he put his arms down, he soon saw Waruder making a mad dash out of the pound screaming in fear of his life.  
  
As Kikaider 02 took on a white glow and turned back into Niro Komyoji, he looked at the retreating robot completely dumbstruck. "What the heck was that all about?"  
  
"A cynophobic?! Are you serious?!" the human Rieko asked her cousin.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Misao asked.  
  
"Well, the fact that I knocked him into a dog pound and he soon came running back out screaming certainly seemed to be a dead giveaway to me."  
  
"Now that is weird," Rieko nodded.  
  
"Oh. I almost forgot. Is this what you were looking for?" Misao asked handing Niro the black box.  
  
"Yes. Thanks for returning it to me."  
  
"No problem. Now I just need a place to stay so Night won't keep coming for us," Misao said.  
  
"Well, why not stay with us? We'd be more than happy to take the two of you in," Rieko suggested.  
  
"But Night will just be coming after you more and more, won't they?"  
  
"I'm sure it's not anything we can't handle," Niro replied.  
  
"Thank you both!" Misao said excitedly.  
  
A small smile came on Hiroshi's face as he nodded to them in gratitude.  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! Once again, thank you for continuing to read this story even though it's getting longer than I'm sure most have expected. There's still more to come for this story. I don't know when it will end, but I do know how it will end. In the meantime, keep sending those reviews! They can really keep a guy going! 


	17. Gemini

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Just for old time's sake, I do not own Kikaider, Kikaider 01, or anything else from them. That should do it, right?  
  
Waruder looked at the night sky in wonder. He thought about his last battle with Kikaider 02 and the words that he said to him. "You want to talk about honor?! There's no honor in the death of innocent lives! There's no honor in unreasonable killing! There is no honor in making people suffer! All of these your so-called 'honorable master' has done!"  
  
Waruder then looked at his sword and said to himself, "There is much truth in what you say, 02. However, I still cannot ignore my master's commands."  
  
The silver android then went about slicing the air and practicing his swordsmanship. "Upon my master's orders, I will defeat you."  
  
---Gemini---  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" shouted Misao throughout the house.  
  
Soon enough, everyone came rushing down to the breakfast table except for Niro. He just took his time in getting there. He seemed to be a little deep in thought. Jiro walked up to him and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Niro looked at him and replied, "Yeah. I was just kind of thinking about the other day with Waruder."  
  
"Oh. Well, hurry up to the breakfast table. Everyone else is probably waiting on you."  
  
"Sure thing," he replied as he took off to the table.  
  
Once everybody sat down, Misao started serving up some food for everybody. "This looks delicious! Thank you, Misao!" Suzume exclaimed.  
  
Misao smiled and replied, "You're welcome."  
  
Everyone started digging into their food except for Jiro, Niro, and Rieko. Suzume noticed that Niro wasn't eating and asked, "Are you not hungry?"  
  
Niro stumbled at finding the words that would express that he isn't human once again. "Uh...Suzume...I don't eat."  
  
She blushed a little bit in embarrassment. "Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
Niro smiled and said, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Misao looked at Rieko and said, "I take it you don't eat either."  
  
Rieko smiled and said, "Nope, but I try to make up for it in conversation."  
  
Jiro added in, "Yeah. We androids may not be human enough to eat, but we can still keep some company."  
  
Akira looked at Hiroshi and saw that he didn't get a plate of food. "Uh, Ms. Misao, I think you forgot a plate for Hiroshi."  
  
Misao looked at everyone and said, "That's because he doesn't eat for the same reason as most of you."  
  
Everyone looked at her with complete surprise. Akira finally spoke up and replied, "You mean he's an android too?"  
  
Misao nodded. "I probably should have told you the other day, but Hiroshi is indeed an android built to serve as a power source for a special weapon I only know of called the Battleship."  
  
Akira thought to himself, "This sounds way too familiar."  
  
He then asked, "How is he supposed to be the power source?"  
  
Misao responded, "He was constructed with what is supposed to be a completed Gemini system, but the thing is it doesn't work. It's not active for some reason."  
  
Rieko then asked, "But if they lost this one, then why can't they just make more?"  
  
Jiro said, "My guess is that if they couldn't get this one to work, then they wouldn't be able to make any more without the same flaw."  
  
"But if Kuro is using some of Gill's notes and he found out how to build the power generator half, then how would he be able to make a completed one?" Akira asked.  
  
There was a short pause to think of an answer. Niro broke this silence with the answer. "Gold Wolf. Kuro must have known the whole time that he had half of a Gemini. Once he found Gill's half, he could put the two together and make a whole."  
  
Akira's frustration seemed to be growing, but no one was paying attention. Jiro then said, "This sounds a lot like what happened with Shadow ten years ago."  
  
Misao then said, "Well, I've never heard of any plans for complete world domination, so why would Kuro do this?"  
  
Niro then said, "Before I destroyed the Night base, Kuro told me that he was doing the whole operation for money. My guess is that he's going to make this Battleship with Hiroshi as the power source and then sell it to the highest bidder. After finding out that it works, he can begin mass production of these weapons and sell them off for more money. He could very well even make newer and more powerful weapons and make who knows how much!"  
  
Having become unable to take anymore of the conversation and frustration getting higher than it's ever been, Akira abruptly excused himself from the table and went outside. Rieko soon followed him concerned. Niro looked at everybody and asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
Outside, Akira was sitting on a bench and Rieko slowly approached him. "Are you okay, Akira?"  
  
Akira didn't look at her as he replied, "No. Even with a new head, Night is just like every organization before it."  
  
Rieko sat next to him and looked at him. "I know that, but..."  
  
"It's Hiroshi. Night is using him for the same reason that my father used me, and it just really ticks me off! I don't care if he has different motives, he's no better than my father to be able to do that! I just..."  
  
Akira was quickly cut off when Rieko interlocked his lips with her own. He easily gave in to the kiss and held on to her tightly. Rieko eventually broke the moment and looked at him in the eyes. "I can understand why you'd be upset about this, but you have to remember that we are doing something about it."  
  
Akira looked at her and nodded. "Okay. I'm glad that we've got that settled."  
  
Akira then got up, and Rieko did so as well. They went to go inside, but Akira then said, "Rieko, please don't tell Niro anything about my father being Professor Gill."  
  
"You still haven't told him? Why not?"  
  
"I'm just afraid that he won't trust me if I tell him. You know, sins of the father and all that stuff?"  
  
"Well, it seems to me more like you don't trust him."  
  
"I do trust him. It's just that...I don't know. I guess I'm afraid he won't help us after I tell him."  
  
Rieko just heaved a sigh and said, "Okay. I won't tell him, but you should."  
  
The two then walked back inside the house. Everyone looked at Akira and Misao asked, "Are you okay, Akira?"  
  
The teenage human boy nodded and said, "Sorry for storming off like that. I had some venting to do."  
  
"Oh. Well, would you like to talk about it?"  
  
Akira shook his head. Hiroshi then got up from his place at the table and stood in front of Akira, looking up at him. Akira then knelt down to Hiroshi's level and said, "Hey, little guy. Don't worry. We're not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
Akira then messed up Hiroshi's hair playfully, and the little android child smiled. Rieko smiled and said, "Aw, how cute! It's kind of like you having a little brother now, Akira!"  
  
Akira smiled, but now it was Niro's turn to walk away from the group. Suzume got up and followed him. Rieko looked towards the direction that the two left and asked, "Was it something I said?"  
  
Jiro looked at Rieko and said, "Yeah. 'Little brother'."  
  
Niro leaned up against the wall in another room. Suzume just looked at him. "How long are you going to keep doing this?"  
  
Niro just looked at her and replied, "I don't know."  
  
"Why do you have to keep doing this to yourself? Niro, Sano is dead, and there's nothing that you could have possibly done to change that."  
  
"I could have not killed him myself. I could have saved him and maybe even have Mom install a Gemini into him."  
  
"You can keep saying that you could have, but odds are I doubt you would have."  
  
Niro looked at her in surprise at this statement as she continued, "You don't believe in the death and rebirth of robots, right? Why should you have to make an exception for Sano? Because he was your brother? Because he never got the chance to live like you do? It wouldn't be right for you to do that, especially against his will. You would have been no better than Kuro himself."  
  
The android didn't say a word. He just thought about what she said until she kept going. "Look. I don't try to pretend to know what it's like to do what you've had to do all this time, and I don't pretend to know how much you're suffering inside. All I know is that thinking about it more isn't going to help you with your Gemini circuit problem. The more you give in to the anxiety and pain the more likely you are to keep going through berserker moments."  
  
He finally replied, "I understand what you're saying, and you're right about all of it. It would be wrong for me to just do that to Sano, and I do need to get out of this state of sorrow, but I don't know how."  
  
"You'll have to get over Sano's death on your own. I can't help you there. But maybe I can help in pulling you out of your depression."  
  
"Huh? How?" he asked.  
  
"How about the two of us go into town tomorrow and spend the whole day finding new things and having fun. Just the two of us."  
  
"But tomorrow is your birthday. I should be doing something for you."  
  
"Hey, it's no problem. Besides, I'll be having fun right along with you. After everything you've been through, you really need a break, and it's always good to have fun with company."  
  
"But I already..."  
  
"Come on, Niro," she interrupted. "I won't take 'no' for an answer."  
  
Niro smiled and said, "If you really want to that badly, then sure."  
  
Suzume gave a big smile as she said, "Great! It'll be like a second date!"  
  
Niro once again looked at her in confusion. "This is starting to seem a bit more than just an expression."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked.  
  
"I mean whenever it's me, you, and Gunta hanging out, you seem as happy as you normally do. However, when it's just the two of us together, it seems like...like you couldn't be any happier."  
  
Suzume blushed a bit. "You really think so, huh?"  
  
Niro nodded. Suzume then thought to herself, "...Don't you feel the same way about when you're with me?"  
  
"Come on. I think the others are still waiting for us."  
  
With that, the two walked back to the breakfast table.  
  
Once they got back to the table, Rieko looked at them observantly. "It's obvious that they like each other, but Suzume is too afraid to admit it, and Niro probably has no idea what he's feeling. Maybe I should give them a push in the right direction," she thought to herself.  
  
She then gave a mischievous smile and looked at them. "So what exactly were the two of you doing back there?"  
  
Niro responded, "We were just talking. That's all."  
  
Rieko then said, "Yeah right. I bet the two of you were making out back there."  
  
While Niro had the look of confusion on his face, Suzume just seemed almost outraged. "No we weren't! We just talked!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Suzume. It's written all over your face! You were doing something more than just talking!"  
  
Just when the human teenage girl was about to storm right to her, Niro stepped in between. "I may not understand what you're trying to say, Rieko, but it seems that it's making her very uncomfortable, so please st..."  
  
Niro then grabbed his head, fell to his knees, and screamed in pain once again. Just when Rieko was about to transform, the berserk android lunged at her and pinned her to the floor in a strangling manner. The red- eyed disguised Kikaider 02 placed his hands around her neck and began to strangle her. Jiro quickly kicked him off and readied himself for a fight. Niro snarled like an animal and charged at his father, but he was soon halted by the sound of violin music coming from Rieko in her android form. Once again, Niro fell to his knees as he slowly regained his sanity. Misao looked at the android curiously and said, "I wonder what caused this to happen."  
  
Jiro then explained, "Niro had a younger brother named Sano, or Kikaider 03. Night kidnapped him and constantly pitted them one against another. Niro ended up having to destroy him with his own two hands, and he's never been able to forgive himself since then."  
  
Niro finally got up to his feet and walked outside. He then sat on the bench and looked at the sky. Misao then looked at the young android and thought to herself, "Killing your own brother is bad enough I suppose, but there must be something else to it for him to act like this. Maybe there's more to his grief than what he's letting on."  
  
While Misao stayed with Hiroshi, the others went to check up on him. "Niro, it's not your fault," Rieko said.  
  
Niro replied, "Then what is it? Why is this happening to me?! Why can't I..."  
  
Niro looked away from the group not wanting to show the tears that were now forming around his eyes. "Why couldn't I just be human?"  
  
Suzume looked at him with surprise as he continued. "Humans have it easy. They're born with these emotions and feeling, and they know how to deal with them. I can feel the greatest pleasure in all of the world, but I wouldn't know what I was feeling...and I hate it."  
  
Suzume slowly began to approach him, but Niro looked up to see a silver figure standing in the front yard. "It appears that you are more complicated than what I ever gave you credit for, 02."  
  
"Waruder!" he shouted.  
  
Waruder then drew his sword and Niro responded by hitting the switches on his shoulders. "CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
Niro transformed into Kikaider 02 and leaped in front of Waruder. "There's no way I'm going to let you take Hiroshi!"  
  
Waruder replied, "As I have said before during our last battle, I do not condone the use of a child as my master intends to, but I must carry out my orders to defeat you."  
  
Waruder threw out two shurikins at him, but 02 managed to dodge them. The blue and red android retaliated by charging at him and kicking him in the torso. Waruder was sent twenty feet across the ground by this attack, but he retaliated by charging at 02 while swinging his sword. 02 sidestepped to the side and soon found Waruder's chain wrapped around his ankle. The silver android then threw him around and slammed him onto the ground. Waruder then readied his sword and said, "If this is all that you have to offer me, then good-bye, Kikaider 02."  
  
Just as the samurai machine was about to bring his sword down on 02, he stopped when he heard the words, "SWITCH ON!!"  
  
Kikaider lunged at Waruder and swiftly kicked him. He was taken back a few feet, but he quickly recovered. "How dare you interfere with our duel, Kikaider!"  
  
The asymmetric robot replied, "The destruction of Dark and Shadow was my doing, and because of me not being there, my son has had to endure the burden of fighting in my place. He's done so much, and I should to. I'm not going to let him take on this burden by himself!"  
  
Once he was able to pick himself up off the ground, Kikaider and 02 soon stood back to back in a fighting stance. Waruder replied, "I understand how you must feel, but this means that I must destroy you too."  
  
Waruder charged at the two, but he was cut off by a narrow laser beam coming from a jewel on Rieko's palm. "I've been doing my share of fighting too because I know what it brings. Even though we're taking on impossible odds, we will not be doing it alone. And don't even think of going easy on me just because I'm a girl."  
  
Rieko then leaped to where the other two were, and all three got into a fighting position. Suddenly, there came a loud explosion to the side, causing everyone to look that way. When they turned their heads back forward, they saw a mummy-like monster holding Akira against his will. "If I can't get back the power source that doesn't work, I'll bring back the one that does!"  
  
"Akira!" Rieko screamed.  
  
The android named Shadow Mummy then vanished and his voice was heard all around, "If you want him back, you'll have to find me and face me."  
  
"Shadow Mummy! You coward!" Waruder shouted.  
  
Niro, Jiro, and Rieko reverted back into their human forms, but Rieko found herself on all fours crying. Waruder stayed and watched all of them. "We have to find him!" Niro shouted.  
  
Niro whistled for his Rocket Machine, and it took off right for him. Waruder then walked up to him and said, "You won't know where to find him if you don't know where to look. I know where he is."  
  
Niro looked at the samurai android curiously. "Are you saying that...you're going to help me?!"  
  
"Just for today, yes. I find it dishonorable to use hostages. In order to destroy the dishonor within the organization I have aligned myself to, I ask you to help me as well."  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry about the long update and some of the less intensity in this chapter, but I think two words will provide an ample excuse. "Research paper." Anyway, just because this chapter isn't that great doesn't mean there aren't better things to come, but you'll have to keep reading to find out what they are. Once again, thanks for all the reviews, and keep sending them in! 


	18. The Enemy of the Enemy

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own any of these people except for the original people.  
  
Niro whistled for his Rocket Machine, and it took off right for him. Waruder then walked up to him and said, "You won't know where to find him if you don't know where to look. I know where he is."  
  
Niro looked at the samurai android curiously. "Are you saying that...you're going to help me?!"  
  
"Just for today, yes. I find it dishonorable to use hostages. In order to destroy the dishonor within the organization I have aligned myself to, I ask you to help me as well."  
  
---The Enemy of the Enemy---  
  
"Niro! You can't seriously believe this guy, can you?!" Rieko shouted in protest.  
  
"We don't have a choice. Besides, I trust him."  
  
"You trust him?! He's with them, and he tried to kill you last time! How can you possibly trust him?!"  
  
Niro just whistled for the Rocket Machine and boarded it. "Just trust me on this."  
  
Waruder then said, "I promise that no harm will come to 02. You have my word as a samurai."  
  
"From one of the people that just took Akira?! I say you can take your word and shove it up your..."  
  
"Hey!" Niro interrupted Rieko. "This isn't getting us anywhere; much less help us get Akira back! I'm going with Waruder to find and bring back Akira, and that's that."  
  
Rieko just growled in disapproval, but she responded, "Fine, but I'm coming too."  
  
Niro just shook his head. Tears formed around Rieko's eyes as she asked, "Why not? You don't understand! Akira means everything to me! I have to..."  
  
"Stay here so we don't leave Hiroshi unguarded," Niro interrupted.  
  
"But..." Rieko tried to respond, but she couldn't say anything.  
  
Niro then said, "If another android shows up to capture Hiroshi, then that will only leave Dad to protect him and Misao and Suzume to get him away from here. We can't be careless."  
  
"Then I'll go with Waruder and you can stay here to protect Hiroshi with the others!"  
  
Niro shook his head and said, "My fighting abilities are more developed than yours. I would be able to get us in and out with Akira faster, and should there be an attack here, I would be able to get back faster than you."  
  
Jiro then said, "It's a good plan, Niro."  
  
"Thanks Dad," he responded.  
  
Rieko didn't say anything, but they could tell she was still upset. Suzume walked to Niro and said, "You better come back, Niro. If I get stood up because you're dead, then I'll never forgive you."  
  
Niro smiled, nodded, and said, "Don't worry. I will."  
  
Waruder then had his red all-terrain motorcycle, the Waruder Machine, come to him, and he boarded it. "Are you ready, 02?"  
  
"Lead the way, Waruder," Niro replied.  
  
Waruder nodded and the two drove off together. Rieko watched them drive off and silently said, "Please bring him back."  
  
Akira looked around his surroundings and found himself strapped to an observation table. "Where am I?"  
  
Shadow Mummy looked down at him and said, "You are in my tomb."  
  
"Why did you take me?" Akira asked.  
  
"I kidnapped you so that I could learn how your systems work and find the flaw in the prototype power unit."  
  
"You mean Hiroshi? Forget it! I'm human! It's not the same for us! And even if it was, I wouldn't tell you anything!"  
  
Shadow Mummy just looked at him and said, "You don't have to say anything. I will find what I'm looking for, son of Professor Gill."  
  
Akira just looked up at the ceiling as Shadow Mummy put a strange helmet on his head and thought to himself, "I've got to find a way out of here! Think, Akira!"  
  
Rieko sat in the living room playing her violin. She kept playing it until she heard clapping. Rieko turned around to see Suzume applauding the disguised female android. "That sounds really good!"  
  
"Thanks. I play it sometimes when I have some things on my mind."  
  
"...Still thinking about Niro's decision, I take it."  
  
Rieko placed the violin down and groaned. "It's not fair! What makes him think that he can just tell me what to do?! He just doesn't understand how I feel!"  
  
Suzume then replied, "Why is this bothering you so much?"  
  
"Because I love Akira!" Rieko replied loudly.  
  
Suzume was a bit taken back by this. "Oh! I'm sorry. I had no idea."  
  
Rieko then looked down at the ground and said, "No. It's okay. I just feel like...like I should have done something."  
  
"I think what it is is that you're worried about Akira. Don't worry. Niro will bring him back."  
  
Misao walked in with Hiroshi. "Hey. What's up?"  
  
Rieko then said, "Nothing much. We're just talking."  
  
"Oh," replied Hiroshi's guardian.  
  
Rieko then looked at Suzume and asked, "Don't you ever worry about Niro?"  
  
Suzume almost looked insulted when she heard this. "Of course I do!"  
  
"Well, aren't you worried that he might not come back?"  
  
Suzume then replied, "It's not that. Somehow I know that he'll come back, but I also know that when he does, he'll be in a worse state than he is now. Niro is tough. I know that, but it seems like each fight tears him up more and more. You see, it's not Niro's physical state that worries me the most. It's his mental and emotional state."  
  
Misao then said, "War maybe a necessary evil, but it's still something that does terrible damage to those who fall victim to it. Each fight takes a toll on Niro's sanity, and that's something he doesn't have a whole lot of left."  
  
Rieko then looked at Suzume and said, "I'm sorry about what I said this morning about you and Niro talking alone. I was just trying to get to you so you might accidentally slip up and admit that you like him."  
  
Suzume blushed. "It's that obvious, huh?"  
  
Rieko sighed and said, "To everyone but Niro. He maybe a better fighter than I am, but I'm still more emotionally developed. But don't worry about it. Just give it some time."  
  
Suzume nodded and simply replied, "Okay."  
  
"Hey, why would they want to kidnap Akira anyway?" Niro shouted to Waruder as they continued driving along.  
  
"Did he not tell you? He was made into the key power source for a giant machine of mass destruction called the Armageddon Lord built by Shadow ten years ago."  
  
"He had to have been only 6 at that time! Who could have done that to him?"  
  
"His father, Professor Gill."  
  
"Professor Gill is Akira's father?!" Niro responded in shock.  
  
"Indeed. He was subjected to his father's experiments since the time he was born. His guardian, Rieko, a different one than the one you know, took him away from Shadow and ran until they met your father. I'm sure you can fill in the rest from there," Waruder explained.  
  
Niro just looked ahead as he thought to himself, "Akira, why wouldn't you tell me something like that?"  
  
After driving a bit more, Waruder stopped, and Niro followed suit. Waruder then said, "Shadow Mummy's hideout is just below us. But before we go in, there's something I must know."  
  
Waruder then looked at Niro and asked, "Why do you choose to stay in your human form as long as you do?"  
  
Niro then replied, "I may be Kikaider 02, but Niro Komyoji is who I want to be."  
  
Waruder nodded in understanding and said, "There will probably be some resistance when we get there. It might be best if you transform into your battle android form now."  
  
Niro nodded and placed his hands on his shoulders. "CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
Niro transformed into Kikaider 02, and the two warriors soon went into the base. When they got past the front door, they were greeted with a bunch of drones in their path. "Looks like you were right about the resistance."  
  
Akira looked at Shadow Mummy as he read some information on the screen. "So that's how it was done. Your organic Gemini reacts to brainwaves, and thus it was able to generate the power used for the Armageddon Lord. Impressive!"  
  
Suddenly, an alarm went off. "What's going on?! Computer, tell me the problem!"  
  
The computer then produced a synthesized voice that stated, "Two intruders have made it into the facility and are currently attacking the security drones."  
  
An image came up on the monitor, and it showed camera footage of Kikaider 02 and Waruder attacking the drones. "Waruder?! What is he doing helping the enemy?! Send out all the drones! Destroy them both!"  
  
More drones were sent out to destroy the two battle androids, but each one kept getting destroyed by either the Electro End or Waruder's sword. However, the increasing numbers began to become too much. "There's too many of them!" 02 shouted.  
  
"We might have to make a strategic retreat," Waruder said to his partner.  
  
"And leave Akira behind? Not if I can help it!"  
  
Akira just looked at the monitor and thought to himself, "If only I weren't strapped to this table with this thing stuck to my head, then this wouldn't be happening!"  
  
An idea then popped into his mind. "Wait. This guy was able to pull up the information from this helmet thing. Since he figured out that the generator operates from brainwaves, then that probably means this thing is connected to my mind! If the computer can operate the drones..."  
  
Akira sighed and thought to himself, "It's a long shot, but I don't have a choice."  
  
Akira closed his eyes and began to concentrate extremely hard. When he opened them again, his eyes gave a white glow as the security drones powered down and fell to the floor. "Wh...What's going on here?!" Shadow Mummy shouted.  
  
02 looked at the deactivated drones, looked at his partner, and said, "Looks like someone's watching out for us."  
  
Waruder then said, "Two. One to destroy us and one to help us."  
  
"Let's get moving," Kikaider 02 said as he ran down the hallway along with Waruder.  
  
"This can't be happening! The system is going completely haywire!"  
  
Akira chuckled a little, and this caught Shadow Mummy's attention. "You! You're doing all of this!"  
  
Some spare security drones came into the room, but Shadow Mummy quickly disposed of them by firing exploding shells from his right hand. "I'll kill you for this, you brat!"  
  
Just then, the door was kicked down, and in came 02 and Waruder. "I find it very dishonorable to take hostages. Release him, or prepare to be destroyed by both of us," Waruder demanded.  
  
"I didn't think you of all people would betray Night. Now die!"  
  
Shadow Mummy charged at Waruder, but 02 intercepted him and punched him, sending him right into a wall. Waruder then drew his sword, and slashed the bandaged android in half right down the middle. "That was way too easy," 02 noted as he was removing the straps on the table.  
  
Akira then disconnected from the system and took the helmet off as Shadow Mummy came back together again. The reconstructing android laughed and said, "You cannot possibly destroy me! My reconstructive powers insure my immortality!"  
  
02 put his arms together as blue electrical energy surrounded them once more. "Reconstruct after this! ELECTRO END!!!"  
  
Kikaider 02 charged at the enemy android and landed two quick slashes before jumping back. The electricity crackled through every part of his body as his pieces slid off from each other and exploded. 02 looked at Akira and Waruder and said, "Well, that was easy."  
  
"Indeed, and it was very strange as well. Shadow Mummy does not usually fight unless he is alongside his master, Shadow Golem," Waruder replied.  
  
02 and Waruder looked at each other, and the silver samurai android said, "It would appear you were correct in your strategic placement."  
  
The young Kikaider replied, "Maybe, but it still means we've got to haul our butts back to the house now."  
  
Jiro was sitting outside as Rieko and Suzume kept talking. "So how long have you known Akira?"  
  
Rieko responded, "I've known him for ten years. We met shortly after the fall of Shadow. We were just little kids then."  
  
"Little kids? So how did you...grow up, for lack of a better word?"  
  
Rieko replied, "Well, I really don't know the answer to that one. Akira thinks it's because of the Gemini. In his theory, the definition of evolution is a change. Not necessarily into something more advanced, but a change to match the environment around. Basically, he thinks that since the Gemini constantly evolves, my body just became more mature like any other human."  
  
"Whoa! I had no idea the Gemini could do that!"  
  
Jiro added in, "There are probably a few more things that the Gemini can do that we never knew it could do."  
  
Suddenly, a white energy wave struck the ground in front of the house. The exploded terrain caught everyone's eye. Misao and Hiroshi came outside and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Jiro replied, "It looks like an attack. You better stay here."  
  
Jiro quickly put his hands on his shoulders and shouted, "SWITCH ON!!"  
  
His human features flaked off as he transformed into Kikaider. Rieko soon followed suit by transforming into her android form, and the two androids readied themselves for a fight. Once the dust cleared, a strange-looking red and white android with claws, an energy wave blaster on his chest, and the number 100 on his back appeared. "I am Shadow Golem. I have come here to retrieve the power source."  
  
"I don't know what's worse. Having to fight without Niro being here, or knowing that he was right?" Rieko replied.  
  
"Now is not the time for jokes. Let's get busy!" Kikaider replied.  
  
The two battle androids soon engaged the Night warrior in hand-to-hand combat. However, the red and black android quickly batted them away. "Pathetic! I was hoping for more of a challenge!"  
  
Rieko then said, "I've got your challenge right here!"  
  
Reiko then put her fists together and the jewels on her palms gave a brilliant glow. She then aimed them at the attacker and shouted, "RIEKO LASER!!!"  
  
Rieko fired a large energy beam at Shadow Golem, but he fired off his energy weapon at the beam, and the two became locked in a power struggle. Unfortunately for the female android, Shadow Golem's back was starting to gain more and more ground. She kept giving her attack as much energy as she could, but it only continued to slow down the approach of Shadow Golem's attack. "Akira, I'm sorry. I guess I really wasn't strong enough," she thought to herself.  
  
The sound of rockets soon overcame the scene, and Kikaider 02 leaped off his flying motorcycle and kicked Shadow Golem in the head. He then turned to Rieko and said, "I hate to say 'I told you so,' but..."  
  
Rieko replied, "Well, it certainly took you long enough!"  
  
The Rocket Machine landed right beside her, and Akira got out of the sidecar. Rieko was extremely quick to put her arms around him, and Akira repeated the action. "I'm sorry if I made you worry."  
  
Rieko replied, "That's okay. All that matters is that you're here safe."  
  
While Rieko and Akira were enjoying the reunion, Suzume kept more focus on the fight between 02 and Shadow Golem. Both were engaged in fierce hand-to- hand combat. When Shadow Golem broke away from the fight, he soon found himself wrapped in Waruder's chain. "What do you think you are doing, Waruder?!"  
  
"I still keep my allegiance to Night, but I gave my word that no harm would come to Kikaider 02 today. I will honor that vow!"  
  
"Then you will die with him!" Shadow Golem yelled as he fired off an energy wave at Waruder. The samurai android was quick to dodge, but 02 noticed that the wave was soon heading for Suzume. "NO!" he screamed as he blasted towards it and intercepted it with his own body.  
  
"Niro!" she yelled as the blast hit her friend. Once he landed on the ground, she ran to him and tried to help him up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Keeping her back to her, Kikaider 02's circuitry began to take on a golden glow once more. "Suzume, get back. This is going to be big."  
  
The teenage human girl did so as 02 retracted his hands into his arms. He then pointed the arms, now gun barrels, at Shadow Golem. "Waruder, get out of the line of fire!"  
  
Waruder did so as energy collected into the gun barrels. Once he saw Shadow Golem charging up his weapon, Kikaider 02 shouted the name of his ultimate technique. "TWIN BLASTER!!!"  
  
As 02's massive golden blast headed for Shadow Golem, he fired his energy wave again, but it immediately dissipated upon contact with the Twin Blaster attack. The Night android soon found himself screaming in immense pain as his entire body exploded from the energy blast and the remains became dust. Waruder just stared at the site in absolute awe. "So this is the power of the Gemini. Now I see why Master Kuro wants Hiroshi so badly."  
  
Suzume ran to her friend's side as his circuitry turned back to normal. Once Kikaider 02 started holding his stomach in pain, she looked at it and found that there was an opening with damaged circuitry. "Niro, you're hurt!"  
  
02 just said, "I'll...be fine...Just need...to..."  
  
It was then that the damaged 02 fell to the ground. Suzume then screamed out, "AKIRA! RIEKO! SOMEBODY! NIRO'S HURT!"  
  
Akira and Rieko arrived on the scene, soon followed by Jiro and Waruder. Akira looked at 02 and said, "He's only gone into system shutdown, but we've got to get this wound repaired."  
  
"System shutdown?! Isn't that supposed to be a bad thing?!" Suzume asked frantically.  
  
Rieko then said, "Not really. For an android, a system shutdown is like being unconscious or passing out. But if Akira says that we need to get this fixed, then we've got to get this fixed!"  
  
Waruder picked him up and placed him over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I could not live up to my word, but I will help in any way I can."  
  
Akira then said, "My lab is in the basement. Take him down there. Rieko, get the tools ready."  
  
Both of them nodded and headed off. Jiro then asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
Akira sighed and said, "Not really. I'll be doing all the surgical stuff, so the only thing you can do is just wait it out."  
  
Suzume just looked in the direction that Kikaider 02 was carried off to. "Niro, please be okay."  
  
A/N: Hey! Once again, thanks for sending in all the reviews! I'd also like to thank Tenniyo once again for mentioning my fic. Speaking of which, if you're looking for Ichiro and Rei to come back...sorry, but it's not going to happen. However, in Tenniyo's story, Reparations, Ichiro and Rei do show up again in a whole new plot situation. Also, one of the other cool things about this story is that a lot of the one-episode characters, like Toru and Miyuki, make cameo appearances as well as some of the original live action show characters that were used in this story as well. Interested? Read it! 


	19. Unknown Echo

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder if it's alright that I skip this part all together. If I can, please leave me a review saying I can! Wait...I almost forgot something! I don't own the other anime that's mentioned in this story, but I'll leave it to you to guess what it is. It should be pretty obvious.  
  
Everyone watched as Akira repaired the circuitry on the damaged Kikaider 02. Once he was done with that, he began doing the patchwork for the open hole. Suzume just watched him work nervously. "If that blast hadn't have been coming for me, this wouldn't have happened," she thought to herself.  
  
Once Akira finished up the patchwork, he touched the transformation switches on 02's shoulders, and the damaged android changed back into Niro Komyoji. Akira heaved a sigh of relief and said, "That should do it. The integration function should assimilate the patch with the rest of the body, and all the circuitry has been fixed. Now all he needs is rest."  
  
Jiro then said, "Thank you, Akira."  
  
Akira nodded and said, "It was no problem."  
  
As everyone was leaving the room, Suzume just stood there. Rieko then said, "Don't worry. He'll be fully recovered when he wakes up."  
  
Suzume just quietly said, "I know. I just...I just want to stay with him."  
  
Rieko smiled and said, "I understand."  
  
Rieko then left her alone with the unconscious Niro. Suzume then took the android's hand and held it in both of hers. "This is my fault. Niro, I'm so sorry."  
  
As the day turned into night, she began to become tired. She found an empty spot on the table and laid her head down. She soon succumbed to sleep, never leaving his side.  
  
---Unknown Echo---  
  
He looked around in all directions. Niro could see nothing but dark and empty space. He didn't even see a floor beneath his feet, yet he wasn't falling. "What is this? Where am I?!"  
  
He suddenly heard Gold Wolf's voice saying, "Don't you know what a dream is?"  
  
Niro turned to see his friend and watch him disappear. He turned to his side to see his Jiro. "Or have you thought of yourself as a machine so much that you can't figure it out?"  
  
His father then faded into the darkness. The android then turned around and saw Gunta as he said, "You really are an idiot. You can't even figure out something so simple."  
  
Mitsuko then appeared to his side and she said, "That's the thing about dreams. They can hide nothing from you."  
  
Masaru then appeared and said, "Each dream is a reflection of something deep inside. No matter how deep it goes, dreams can exploit it."  
  
Suzume then appeared and said, "They can reveal your deepest desires."  
  
After all of them disappeared, Niro turned to see himself with mad red eyes. "Or your greatest fears."  
  
He turned around and saw Kikaider 03. "Or your deepest sorrows."  
  
"What are all of you doing here? What do you want?!" Niro screamed out.  
  
Suddenly, Rieko appeared and responded, "That's what you should be asking yourself."  
  
After she disappeared, Akira appeared and said, "When one denies himself of what he needs, he denies himself completion."  
  
"What I need is to know what's wrong with me!" Niro replied.  
  
Misao then appeared and said, "But you already know what's wrong. You've been denying it all along unconsciously, but you can still feel it. You know that there is a void inside your heart."  
  
"But...my Gemini is complete! What could possibly be missing?!"  
  
Kikaider 02 then appeared and replied, "Your Gemini and your heart are both one and the same yet different."  
  
"How can you say that? You're me!" Niro replied.  
  
"I am a part of you. I am your strength and ability to fight just as you are my emotional counterpart. What you want is what you're missing."  
  
Rieko then reappeared and said, "Or not necessarily what you're missing, but what you don't know is really there."  
  
"None of you are making sense!" he screamed.  
  
Everyone soon replied in unison, "Emotions don't make sense. Sorrow doesn't make sense. Anger doesn't make sense. Hatred doesn't make sense. Fear doesn't make sense. Anxiety doesn't make sense. The only thing about the heart that makes sense is desire."  
  
"Then what is it? What will complete my heart? What do I want?!"  
  
Suzume then appeared before him and asked, "Don't you want me?"  
  
Niro looked at her confused as she asked, "Isn't it me that you want?"  
  
"Suzume, what are you saying?"  
  
She repeated once more, "Isn't it me that you want?"  
  
She then approached Niro and gently placed a hand on his cheek. "Isn't it me that you want to complete you?"  
  
"How?! How can you complete me?! WHAT THE HECK AM I MISSING?!"  
  
Niro suddenly woke up and looked at his surroundings. He recognized the room as Akira's lab. He looked outside and saw that it was evening outside. "Was I in shutdown all day?"  
  
He then noticed that something else was on the table. Suzume still slept with her head on it next to his body. Niro then noticed that she was shivering, so he removed his jacket and put it on her back. Right after this, she stopped shivering. "Did you stay with me all day?" he asked quietly.  
  
She still slept in response, and he smiled and said, "I'll stay with you then."  
  
Sunrise came once again, and Suzume began to wake up. Once she did, she noticed the jacket on her back that was keeping her warm. Once she figured out who it belonged to, she heard a pleasant greeting from him. "Good morning," Niro said to her.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "You're okay!"  
  
He nodded and smiled until she said, "You had me scared to death! Don't you ever do that to me again!"  
  
Niro was a bit taken back by this. "But if I hadn't, you would have died."  
  
"Maybe, but you mean a lot to me too," she replied almost on the verge of tears.  
  
Niro heaved a sigh and said, "I'm sorry. I promise to be more careful the next time I rescue you."  
  
Suzume dried her eyes and replied, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone off like that."  
  
Niro replied, "Hey, it's okay."  
  
Suzume just smiled, and then Niro said, "By the way, happy birthday."  
  
Her eyes soon got wider than before. "Our date! Oh gosh! I probably look like a complete mess!"  
  
"But you look just fine," Niro tried to tell her even though she didn't seem to listen.  
  
"I've got to get ready! Don't worry, Niro. I won't take long. Just wait for me in the living room," she said and ran off, leaving Niro by himself.  
  
"She can be so confusing sometimes."  
  
"Explain yourself, Waruder! You aided Kikaider 02 in freeing Akira, destroying Shadow Mummy, destroying Shadow Golem, and you even helped him when he was damaged!" Kuro shouted.  
  
"Master, I helped 02 free Akira and destroy Shadow Mummy and Shadow Golem for the sake of honor. I refuse to let such dishonorable warriors tarnish the name of this organization. I aided in the repairs of 02 for the sake of my honor. During our alliance, I vowed that no harm would come to him. Even though I failed in the initial task, I still had to see to it that he could be repaired," Waruder replied, kneeling down before him.  
  
"I see. Very well, I will forgive you this one time. However, you are to never align yourself with 02 again. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, my master," replied the silver samurai.  
  
"Good. Now be gone."  
  
Waruder did as he was commanded. Then a scorpion-like android appeared behind Kuro. "Why do you insist on using him?"  
  
Kuro replied, "He may be misguided, but he still has his uses. He has the utmost loyalty to me, even though it seems to coincide with his morals. I will continue to use him until I deem him expendable, but I still want you to head the next attack. I'm sure revenge is absolutely plaguing your mind."  
  
"Yes, Lord Kuro," replied the Night monster.  
  
Niro sat on the couch in the living room fiddling around with the black box. "Man, I hope she likes this," he thought to himself.  
  
Akira then came into the room and said, "Hey. What's up?"  
  
Niro turned to his human friend and replied, "Well, Suzume and I are supposed to go see the town today, but she certainly seems to be taking her time to get ready."  
  
"Typical," Akira replied.  
  
"Huh? Are human females usually like this?" Niro asked curiously.  
  
"Nope. Females in general," he replied.  
  
"Oh," Niro responded.  
  
A bit of a pause came over the two before Niro broke it. "Waruder told me everything."  
  
Akira just looked strangely at him as he asked, "Why didn't you tell me that Professor Gill was your father?"  
  
The human boy sighed and replied, "Truth be told, I was afraid that if I told you that I was the son of your family's worst enemy then you wouldn't help us take down Night."  
  
"You could have included the part where your dad did all sorts of experiments on you, you know," Niro added in.  
  
"Maybe, but humans don't always think rationally. I wasn't exactly trying to treat you any differently," Akira responded.  
  
"Thanks, I guess," Niro replied.  
  
A little bit after the conversation was over, Suzume came down the stairs dressed a little bit better than what she usually wears. "Ready to go?"  
  
Niro nodded his head and approached her, handing her the long black box. "I got you this for your birthday present earlier. I hope you like it."  
  
Suzume opened the box to reveal a gold necklace. She looked at it with complete awe. "It's beautiful! Thank you, Niro!"  
  
Niro smiled as she put it on and then offered an escorting hand to the Rocket Machine. Once the two of them got on, Niro asked, "Is there anything in particular that you'd like to do?"  
  
Suzume replied, "Well, there was this one movie that Rieko told me about yesterday that she said was really good."  
  
And with that, the two took off on Niro's motorcycle to the city. Once they got there, they looked at the theater and all the show times. "Looks like we made good timing. It's about to start in half an hour," Suzume said as they dismounted the motorcycle and went inside the movie house.  
  
Back at the house, Rieko came into the living room where Akira was. "Have Niro and Suzume left yet?"  
  
Akira nodded and said, "They left not too long ago."  
  
Rieko then said, "Good. Let's spy on them."  
  
Akira's eyes became wide in surprise. "We can't do that! It would be an invasion of privacy!"  
  
"So? I want to see how this turns out."  
  
"Well, would you like it if Niro and Suzume just popped in while we were making out?"  
  
Rieko blushed in embarrassment for a little bit. "You know, sometimes I hate it when you're right."  
  
Akira said, "Maybe so, but I think it would be better like this. They need some time alone."  
  
"That was an interesting movie," Niro said as he and Suzume walked out of the theater.  
  
"Well, like I said, Rieko suggested it," Suzume said.  
  
"Oh no. I didn't mean it like that. I liked the movie. But still...cyborgs?"  
  
"Well, it's entertaining," she replied.  
  
"I still think that one of them looked a lot like my dad," Niro replied.  
  
"You mean the lead one with the hair covering one of his eyes? Now that you mention it, he does kind of look like him," Suzume responded.  
  
"So what would you like to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. How about we just ride around?"  
  
"Okay," Niro replied.  
  
The two friends then boarded the motorcycle and began to ride around town. However, as they were driving, yellow smoke began to surround them. Niro stopped the Rocket Machine and looked around. "What is this stuff?" Niro asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I can't see a thing through it," Suzume replied.  
  
It was then that the two heard maniacal laughter. "It's one of my new tricks, 02!"  
  
Niro turned around to the direction the voice came from. "I know that voice from somewhere."  
  
Once the smoke cleared, the young android saw a scorpion-like robot with a large 22 on its back. "I'm glad you can remember me somewhat."  
  
"Now I remember! You're Brown Scorpion from Night!"  
  
"I once was before I was destroyed twice. Now, Lord Kuro has given me a new life and a new body. I am no longer the Brown Scorpion you defeated so easily. Now I am Strong Scorpion!"  
  
"If you insist, but this time I won't hold back," Niro replied to the reincarnated android.  
  
"I certainly hope not," he said as his eyes began to flash many colors gazing into Niro's.  
  
Niro started clutching his head and screaming in pain, but he couldn't take his eyes away from his. He soon heard an echo in his head repeating the word "destroy" over and over again. He screamed in resistance, but he soon enough gave in, and his eyes turned red as he went in a berserk rage.  
  
Suzume could only watch as her friend once again succumbed to his madness. Niro then attacked Strong Scorpion in his berserk rage, but the Night android easily swatted him away. "You may be going in a rage, but your attacks are a lot sloppier."  
  
Niro got right back up and went after him again until he heard violin music playing. All eyes were now focused on Rieko in her android form. "Maybe they did need some alone time, but I couldn't resist! It looks like it was a good thing I came anyway."  
  
However, as Rieko kept playing her control music, she noticed something was wrong. Niro wasn't going down on all fours like he usually does. Strong Scorpion then said, "Interesting tune. However, if you're trying to stop 02 with that music, you are sadly mistaken. Since I induced his berserk state, you won't be able to have any control over him."  
  
Niro then charged at his robotic cousin. Caught off guard, she was quickly pinned to the ground as Niro started beating her senselessly. Rieko tried as hard as she could to get up, but she found that she couldn't. "His technique may be sloppier, but his attacks are stronger! He couldn't hit this hard unless he was in his battle android form!" she thought to herself.  
  
Suzume watched in horror as Niro continued to pummel Rieko senselessly. Tears started to stream down her eyes. "Niro, no. Stop it. This isn't you!"  
  
She then shouted to him, "Niro, please, stop this!"  
  
Niro looked at her with the eyes of a mad machine, and Rieko quickly saw where the focus was being drawn. "What are you doing?! Get away from here! He's out of control!"  
  
Suzume didn't listen, and she slowly walked towards him. "Niro, I know this isn't you! This isn't the boy who saved my life! This isn't the one who showed me so much kindness! This isn't the one who makes me feel the way I feel!"  
  
The berserk Niro looked at her and slowly approached her as she continued, "Niro, I know you're still in there! You have to fight off this rage! You have to fight! I need you!"  
  
Niro suddenly found himself unable to move as she continued to approach him. She gently placed a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. "Niro, I know you are as strong as you are gentle. Please, fight! Come back to me! Don't leave me alone!" she continued on with tears now streaming down her face.  
  
Niro's hands then started to move even though the rest seemed frozen in place. His robotic hands then gently wiped away her tears, and then his eyes went back to their normal brown. "Suzume..."  
  
"Niro!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.  
  
Strong Scorpion then replied, "How touching. But I guess this means I'll have to destroy you after all."  
  
Niro then positioned Suzume behind him in a protecting manner and placed his hands on his shoulders. "CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
Niro quickly transformed into Kikaider 02, grabbed Suzume, and leaped high into the air, landing on a building, and setting Suzume down. "Stay there for now."  
  
Suzume nodded as an okay, and he repeated the process with Rieko. Once he got her up, he asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Rieko replied, "Yeah. Those were some heavy beatings, Cous, but I'll manage."  
  
02 then said, "Good. Stay here with Suzume. I'll handle this guy."  
  
He then leaped down on the battlefield, and once he turned to his opponent he heard a soft hissing noise. Kikaider 02 then charged at him and gave a hard uppercut, but sparks came from the metallic contact, and an explosion erupted from the contact area blowing 02 back a few feet. "What the heck was that?!"  
  
Strong Scorpion laughed and replied, "Another one of my new tricks. You can't possibly beat me. Anywhere you hit me will cause an explosion similar to that."  
  
"We'll see about that!" 02 shouted as he kicked him and ended up with the same result.  
  
Strong Scorpion then charged at him and sent one of his massive claws at the heroic robot. Kikaider 02 blocked the attack, but another explosion from the contact sent him flying. "This is insane! How are all these explosions happening?!" he thought to himself.  
  
Then he remembered that as the claw was coming for him, he heard the low hissing noise become louder as it came for him. He then analyzed the area and noticed something he didn't see before. "There's a combustible gas coming from his claws. That's how each contact becomes an explosion. If I can just take those out, then I've got him."  
  
02 then put his arms in an X formation for the Electro End attack. Once the blue electrical energy surrounded the arms, he charged at Strong Scorpion, grabbed his claws, and an explosion ruptured inside his arms, blowing them off completely. Screaming in pain, Strong Scorpion emitted the yellow gas from his tail. "Where the heck did he go?" 02 asked himself.  
  
He then saw the Night android rising from the smoke and heading to the building where he put Rieko and Suzume. His circuitry once again gave a golden glow as he followed saying, "Oh no you don't!"  
  
Strong Scorpion landed on the roof and slowly approached Suzume. "You've ruined everything! You're going to have the most excruciatingly painful death ever!"  
  
02 shortly arrived after he said this and yelled, "Don't you dare touch her!"  
  
The dual-colored android then decked the Night adversary, sent him flying right off the building, and into the pavement. 02 then retracted his hands into his arms and aimed the gun barrels at the fallen machine. "This time there won't be anything to reincarnate you from! TWIN BLASTER!!!"  
  
Kikaider 02 fired a massive golden blast of energy at Strong Scorpion and reduced him to little pieces of shrapnel. He turned to the others and reverted back to Niro Komyoji. "Are you two okay?"  
  
The two girls nodded, and Suzume asked, "How about you?"  
  
Niro nodded and replied, "I am, thanks to you."  
  
Suzume smiled and Rieko watched them now in her human form. "This is a perfect moment!" she said aloud.  
  
Suzume cleared her throat and replied, "Shouldn't you go back to the house and have Akira look you over for damage?"  
  
Rieko weakly chuckled and said, "Right. Okay. I can take a hint."  
  
Once Rieko left the rooftop, Niro and Suzume just looked at each other. Niro then broke the silence by asking, "So do you want to do anything else?"  
  
The teenage human girl shook her head and asked, "Can we just go home? All this excitement has worn me out."  
  
Niro nodded, whistled for the Rocket Machine, and both boarded it and flew back to the house. Once they got home, they went inside and stood in the empty living room. "I'm sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean for it to..."  
  
Niro was cut short of his apology when Suzume pressed her finger against his lips to quiet him. She then lightly kissed him on the cheek and replied, "Don't worry about it. I still had a great time."  
  
Niro seemed a little surprised after she kissed his cheek and she smiled at him and said, "Well, I'm going to turn in for the day. Good night."  
  
As she went up the stairs, Niro placed a hand where she had kissed him. He suddenly remembered her saying, "Isn't it me that you want to complete you?" in his dream.  
  
He then thought to himself, "Is what I feel about her how she can complete me?"  
  
He closed his eyes and silently asked himself, "If that's the case, then what is it that I feel for her?"  
  
A/N: Hey. Sorry for the long update. I've been having writer's block on what exactly to put in this. I just hope this chapter is somewhat good. Anyway, if anyone at all is wondering, yes. The movie they went to see was a Cyborg 009 movie even though I'm not sure if there is one. Anyway, thank you for reading the story and keep the reviews coming! 


	20. Losing Control

Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider, Kikaider 01, or characters and plot thereof. However, I do own the original characters and plot in this story, so if I catch you using any of my characters...well, I'm not sure what I can do, but please don't. Granted it hasn't happened yet, but what the hey. I needed to put something somewhat amusing in here.  
  
At a Night facility, Gold Hakaider was lying down on an observation table with mechanical arms operating on the internal hardware underneath the chest plate. Once they were done, the arms pulled away except for one which closed the armor and then left. Waruder then said, "Installation complete at 100 percent, Master."  
  
Gold Hakaider then laughed and said, "Excellent. With the data that Shadow Mummy collected from Akira, everything will fall into place. I will have Akira back, fix him, destroy 02, begin tests with the Battleship, and run business at an unprecedented level."  
  
---Losing Control---  
  
Akira sat at his computer clacking away on his keyboard. On the monitor, there was a design of the Gemini conscience circuit. Rieko knocked on the door, but he didn't respond. "Akira, you've been at it for a while now. Why don't you take a break?"  
  
He didn't stop. Rieko then walked behind him and said, "Come on, Akira. Staring at that monitor isn't good for your eyes."  
  
Rieko then saw a look of determination that she had never seen before. "Akira, are you mad at me for going?"  
  
"No," Akira replied.  
  
Rieko heaved a sigh of relief before asking, "Then what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm studying the Gemini system. One way or the other, I'm going to figure out how to fix Niro's condition. There has to be something!"  
  
"Why are you getting so worked up about this now? You said yourself that there was nothing you could do."  
  
"There has to be something! Niro went berserk because it was induced on him! If Night keeps this tactic up, then we're sunk!"  
  
"Hey, I can hold my own. Next time..."  
  
"There might not be a next time, Rieko!!" Akira shouted interrupting her.  
  
Rieko was taken back by this until she saw the tears streaming down Akira's eyes. "If there is a next time, then Niro would be lost, you would be dead, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."  
  
He then turned to her and said, "I love you too much to think about that."  
  
Rieko quickly kissed him. Akira closed his eyes and returned the kiss. They held on to each other and broke the kiss. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Akira, but I worry about you too. I worry about you possibly overworking yourself over every little thing. Now let's go back upstairs. I think Hiroshi's looking for someone to play with."  
  
"Well, what about Misao?" Akira asked.  
  
"She said she had something important to do. I don't know what it was, but she had a map in her hand at the time," Rieko said in response.  
  
"Okay," Akira replied as the two went back upstairs.  
  
Niro sat on the couch in the living room by himself in a contemplating matter. Jiro then came into the room and greeted his son. Niro jolted out of his mental state and turned to his father. "Sorry. You surprised me."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jiro asked concerned.  
  
"I was thinking about the battle with Strong Scorpion," the younger android replied.  
  
"Why is that still on your mind?"  
  
"Well...Dad, he took control of my mind! My Gemini should have been able to block it out since it's complete, but he took control anyway, and Rieko couldn't pull me out of it! I knew that my Gemini's functioning capabilities were bad, but nothing like this!"  
  
Jiro sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but the only thing that I can tell you is that your Gemini is going to have to find a way to fix itself. There's nothing that any of us can do. You'll just have to wait until it evolves again."  
  
"Wait until it evolves again? I can't wait! That's the problem! Night has figured out that I can be manipulated! Who's to say they won't try again?!"  
  
"You're acting like a child. Why are you so impatient about your next evolution?"  
  
"Because the answer is right in front of me, and I don't know what it means!"  
  
Jiro looked at his son and saw the frustration he had on his face. "Maybe I can help you with the answer."  
  
Niro looked at the ground and then said, "While I was in system shutdown after the fight with Shadow Golem, I had these weird visions come across my mind."  
  
"A dream?" Jiro asked.  
  
"Yeah. At first, everyone was telling me how dreams could reveal anything. Then everybody started talking about emotions and how they don't make sense."  
  
"That sounds kind of strange," the older android replied.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the weirdest part. Towards the end of the dream, Suzume appeared and kept asking me if I wanted her to complete me, and I have no idea what the heck she meant by that."  
  
"Oh," Jiro replied.  
  
Jiro began to think for a minute about this. "Maybe this has something to do with why he hasn't become human yet. I had to kill Gill to become human, but he's killed his own brother, and nothing has happened yet," he thought to himself.  
  
"Wait a minute," he continued to think, "I learned to love before I came to know hate. However, Niro has lived for two years without doing anything wrong. He's never needed compassion, mercy, or anything like that. Maybe he doesn't realize just what love is yet."  
  
"Niro," he finally started up again, "how do you feel about Suzume?"  
  
"Huh?" Niro replied stumped.  
  
"How do you feel about her? How far does your friendship really go?" he asked again.  
  
Niro looked at his father and found himself unable to really give a good answer. "I...I don't know."  
  
"How far would you go for her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How much do you care about her?"  
  
"I don't know!  
  
"What would you do for her?"  
  
Something in Niro snapped as he replied sharply, "Anything!!"  
  
Jiro smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere."  
  
"Huh? I don't get it," he replied in confusion.  
  
"Okay then, how about this? How do you feel about her?"  
  
"Well," Niro started off hesitantly, "I feel like...I mean...It's just that....Crud. I don't know how to describe it."  
  
"Try using your heart rather than your mind," Jiro suggested.  
  
Niro nodded and closed his eyes. "I feel...calm around her. A certain serenity every time she's near me. It's like a happiness that I've never known before. And it scares me every time that something tries to steal that happiness from me. I would...lay down my life just to keep holding on to it."  
  
Jiro listened intently as he continued. "I also feel like there's something that keeps us together. This strange and incredible bond between us. I can't describe it, but it has still kept us together through all the dangers, deceptions, and revelations."  
  
"Wait. I do have one question. When Strong Scorpion took control of you, how did you regain control if Rieko couldn't pull you out?" Jiro asked.  
  
Niro replied, "Suzume pulled me out of it."  
  
Suddenly, a strange tune echoed through the ears of every android. Rieko turned her head looking around to see where it was coming from. Hiroshi was distracted from a checkers game he was having with Akira. Jiro fearfully recognized the tune as the song that would play from Gill's control flute. That's when he turned to his son, who was closing his ears with his hands screaming in pain. "No! Not again!"  
  
Niro then made a mad dash out of the house and fell to his knees in pain. Jiro followed and called for Rieko's assistance. However, once she got there, it was already too late. Niro stood back upright and glared at his father and cousin with mad red eyes. The sound of the control flute still echoed through as he attacked Jiro. He tried to retaliate, but Niro evaded every one of his attacks and kicked him in the stomach. Rieko then transformed into her android form, extended her palms to her cousin, and the jewels on them began to glow. "Don't make me do this! Fight it!"  
  
Niro then ran at her as she shouted, "RIEKO LASER!!!"  
  
She fired off an energy wave at him, but he quickly jumped high into the air above it and kicked her in the head. "This isn't right! This isn't Niro going berserk! He's fighting as effectively as he would be transformed!" she thought to herself.  
  
Jiro got back up again and pressed his hands against his shoulders. "SWITCH ON!!"  
  
Jiro quickly transformed into Kikaider and charged at Niro. Rieko quickly followed suit, and the two began a double-team attack on the young android. However, the attacks were proving to not be as effective as they hoped as Niro continued to hold his own against them. As the fight kept on, Akira and Hiroshi came out of the house to observe the commotion. "What the heck is going on?!" he shouted to them  
  
Kikaider replied, "Somebody is using Gill's flute to control Niro again!"  
  
"What?!" Akira responded.  
  
As the three of them continued to fight, Rieko added, "Yeah, and here's the weird thing! We've been at this for a little while now, and the user hasn't even stopped to take a breath!"  
  
"Huh? How could..." Akira thought aloud until he was interrupted by Hiroshi tugging on his shirt.  
  
When he turned to the small power source, he was pointing in a certain direction. "Is that where the flute is coming from?"  
  
Hiroshi nodded and Akira called out to Kikaider and Rieko. "Hiroshi says that the sound is coming from your right!"  
  
"I'm on it!" Rieko replied as she broke away from the fight.  
  
As she moved to the right, she saw a man playing on a strange flute. "Hold it right there!" she shouted.  
  
Kuro Atogama looked at her and continued to play. She then charged at him ready to punch him, but he stepped to the side, removed the flute from his mouth, and elbowed her right into the ground. Niro suddenly came back to his senses and looked at his hands. "What happened? What am I doing?"  
  
Kikaider replied, "We can worry about that later. Right now, we need to find Rieko."  
  
And so, the father and son took off into the direction Rieko went off to. When they got there, they found Rieko helplessly trying to fight Kuro. "Kuro!" Niro shouted.  
  
Kuro smacked Rieko away again once more and looked at him. "That's Lord Kuro to you," he said as he began playing his flute again.  
  
As he played it, he noticed that something was wrong. The flute wasn't affecting Niro anymore. Niro then placed his hands on his shoulders and shouted, "CHANGE! 02!!"  
  
Niro then transformed into Kikaider 02 and charged at Kuro. Kuro stepped to the side, but 02 stopped just short and roundhouse kicked the head of Night. "The flute! It's not working! Why isn't it working?!"  
  
"It's my Gemini, Kuro! I may be able to be controlled due to its lack of functioning capability, but my Gemini is still complete none the less! You can't control me the same way twice!"  
  
Kuro chuckled and said, "It appears that I have underestimated you once again, 02."  
  
Kuro then transformed into Gold Hakaider and then said, "However, I've learned from some of my past mistakes!"  
  
Suddenly, Gold Hakaider's brain casing began to take on a golden glow. 02 watched in shock. "It can't be!"  
  
"That's right, 02. Now I have the same power overdrive ability as you. By implanting the Gemini's generator half into my body and connecting it to my brain, I completely made the emotional processor useless!"  
  
"Your power is just as false as you are!" he replied as he charged at him.  
  
All of 02's attacks, however, proved to be useless against him. "The human heart is nothing more than a weakness! It limits our true potential, and that's why I can summon my new power at will!"  
  
"That's not power!" Kikaider 02 replied as he withdrew his hands into his arms.  
  
Gold Hakaider laughed as he drew his blaster. "How quickly we forget whose blaster I'm using along with this new power."  
  
Kikaider 02 chose to ignore this comment as he fired and yelled, "TWIN BLASTER!!!"  
  
In response, Kuro fired and yelled, "TRIPLE BUSTER!!!"  
  
Although both energy blasts collided with each other, the Twin Blaster was quickly overpowered, and 02 received a critical amount of damage. "Niro! No!" Jiro shouted in worry.  
  
As 02 lay on the ground unconscious and reverting back to Niro Komyoji, Gold Hakaider held the gun to his body. "This is the end, Kikaider 02."  
  
"Master! Wait!" a shout came.  
  
Gold Hakaider then turned around and saw Waruder jump from the trees. "Please, Master, let me finish him off as your commandment."  
  
Gold Hakaider sighed and said, "Very well. I will return to the base. I expect to hear from you very soon, Waruder."  
  
Gold Hakaider then reverted back to Kuro Atogama and walked off. Once Kuro was out of earshot, Rieko then said, "I thought it wasn't your style to kick a man when he's down!"  
  
Waruder then said, "Indeed, it is not. I want the two of you to take him in and repair him. Our next battle will be our last."  
  
A/N: I'm very very very very very sorry for not updating in a long time. Please don't kill me! Anyway, what Tenniyo said was true. This story will extend to only four more chapters, and then it's over with. Now I'm just trying to figure out how to get there, and that's why this one took me so long to do. Anyway, please keep an eye open for the next update, and please review! 


	21. Showdown

_**Android Kikaider 02: The Fanfiction**_

Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own already.

Once again, Akira was working on the repairs to Kikaider 02. He thought to himself that the damage he had undergone was far more extensive than when he fought Shadow Golem. What seemed odd to Rieko though was that he was doing the procedure wearing gloves. "He's going to be okay, isn't he!" Suzume asked the teenage robotics expert.

"I don't know. Kuro did a huge number on him."

"And worse yet, he did it with his own power along with Sano's old gun," Jiro added.

"He couldn't do that Gemini Overdrive thing?" Suzume asked.

"The what?" Rieko asked in confusion.

"The whole golden circuitry thing with the power boost?"

Misao then said, "I think Niro doesn't know how to access that power at will."

Hiroshi looked at the fallen robot as Akira said, "It gets worse. Niro might not be able to use that power at will, but Kuro can."

Suzume kept looking at 02 and Akira finished the repairs, removed his gloves, and hit the transformation switches. "I've done all I can do. Niro will have to do the rest himself."

"I guess someone's going to have to tell Waruder that he'll have to wait around for a little bit before he can have his fight," Rieko said solemnly.

"I'll tell him," Jiro replied.

Soon after saying this, Jiro left the room followed by everyone else but Suzume. She gripped onto Niro's near-human hand as tears threatened to roll down her eyes. "Why does this keep happening? Why does this keep happening to you!"

She kept looking at the motionless android and quietly said, "Please come back to me. You have to. I need you."

She couldn't hold the tears back anymore as she said, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

---Showdown---

"I see," Waruder said to Jiro.

"The extent of his damage was great. We're not even sure if he's going to pull through this or not," Misao said with Hiroshi clinging to her leg.

"02 is strong. That much is certain. I have the utmost faith in his recovery," Waruder replied.

"Even I'll admit that you're a pretty good guy. Heck, you're as good as a bad guy can get. So why do you want to fight Niro so badly?" Rieko asked the samurai android.

"Officially, it is merely because of my master's orders."

"Unofficially?" Akira asked in response.

"I see that 02 is indeed an honorable warrior and that he fights for what he believes is right. There is no doubt in my mind that he is good and just. However, I do what I can to fight with honor, and I carry out my master's orders out of respect for the life that he gave me. I need to see which of the two of us is truly just."

"In a fight to the death? Isn't that going a bit too far?" Jiro asked.

"It is the only way that righteousness can be determined, Kikaider."

Niro once again found himself in a complete void of darkness. "What is this? Another dream?"

"Niro, do you want me to complete you?" he heard from all around him, matching the voice with Suzume's.

The android looked all around him. "Suzume? Where are you? I can't see you."

The empty void soon took the form of a green grass field with a clear blue sky. "What is this place? Where am I?"

"Don't you like it here? Isn't this better than that endless black void that you were in earlier?" a voice replied.

Niro turned around to see Mitsuko standing there. "Mom? What is this place?"

"This is a place of peace. A sanctuary of serenity that exists in all pure souls," she replied.

Then Masaru appeared right beside her and replied, "And yet, you feel a slight unease about this place, don't you? You feel uneasy here because you don't know what this place is. And at the same time, you feel at peace here."

"You're not making any sense," Niro replied.

Jiro then appeared and then said, "That's because you can't make sense of what you feel just like you can't make sense out of this place."

Niro stared at his father in confusion as the three disappeared. Niro turned around and saw Suzume appear in front of him. "Do you want me to complete you, Niro?"

"How? How can you complete me? What do you want from me?"

Suzume looked him in the eye and asked the same question somewhat differently. "Do you want me?"

"Do I…what?"

"Do you want me, Niro?" Suzume asked again.

"What do you mean by that! What the heck ever happened to a straight answer! Can't I at least get a hint!" the young android yelled in frustration.

Suzume suddenly ran to him and threw her arms around him. Niro was taken back a bit by this, but the shock quickly left him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Is this enough for a hint?" a strange yet familiar voice sounded.

"It's…strange yet reassuring. I want her here with me."

"Yet you don't know why you want her with you," replied the voice.

"I need her here with me."

"Yet you don't know why you need her with you."

"Is that wrong?"

"Not by any means, but this is why you can't get a straight answer. To find and explain the reasoning behind what the two of you feel and share would cheapen the feeling and emotion."

"The emotion…which comes from my Gemini?"

"No. From your heart."

Niro began to regain consciousness and sat up. He held his forehead with his hand as he attempted to make out his surroundings. "The lab?"

"Niro!" he heard someone call his voice and found the owner of it throwing her arms around him.

"Suzume?" he responded.

She let go and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Everything seems to be working fine, but my head is throbbing!"

Suzume looked at him quizzically. "I didn't know androids could get headaches."

Niro held his forehead with his hand as he replied, "Yeah. It's news to me too."

After a bit of silence, Suzume said, "Waruder is here. He's waiting for you."

"Huh? What does he want?"

"He wants a fight…to the death."

Niro was silent for a moment, but then he nodded his head. "I guess I better go talk to him."

Akira was clacking away at the computer once again in his room. Rieko sighed as she stood at the door watching him. "How many times do I have to pull you away from that thing!"

Akira turned to her, smiled, and said, "Sorry about worrying you. I'm just going over something on the Gemini schematics that I missed before."

Rieko walked over to him and looked at the screen. "The Gemini's genetic program?"

"Yes. It's the basic foundation of the Gemini itself. This program is what allows androids to process external influences."

"Why is that so important?" Rieko asked.

"How's the cupid thing going with Niro and Suzume?"

Rieko seemed puzzled by the sudden change in subject. "Well, I think they're getting closer to a romance. Why do you ask?"

"Because I found something wet around the Gemini as I was working on him, so I had to put on gloves."

"I was wondering why you did that. You usually work bare-handed."

Akira nodded. "I ended up having to get deep and ended up having my hands against the Gemini. Take a look at these."

Akira held the gloves from the operation up and Rieko looked shocked as she saw the red spots that were on it. "Is that what I think it is!"

Akira nodded again. "Yep. It's human blood. Niro's body is changing because the Gemini has entered into another phase of evolution. I think Suzume holds the key."

Niro stood in the living room facing Waruder. "That's it! That's why you want to fight me so bad! Just to prove who's right!"

"There is no other way, 02."

"How can you say that! If we do this, then it doesn't matter who wins! We both lose!"

"Be silent!"

Niro took on a look of bewilderment at this. The samurai android continued, "When I say this is the only way, I mean it. Do not misunderstand me. I hold you in high respects, and I truly wish that it did not end this way. However, it is clear that neither one of us will change our views of right and wrong."

Niro took on a serious look as Waruder went onward with his speech. "I would not ask you to join Night and surrender protecting the people you care about the most. Likewise, I cannot resign from Night for reasons which you already know of. Despite whatever honors we hold for each other, we are enemies first and foremost."

Niro then nodded his head and replied, "I understand."

Waruder walked outside, and Niro followed him until Suzume grabbed his arm. "Please don't do this."

Niro turned to her and noticed some tears in her eyes. "Please don't fight him! I almost lost you once today! I don't want to lose you!"

Niro wiped away her tears and said, "I know. This is something neither one of us wants to do, but it must be done."

Suzume just looked Niro in his eyes. The android then held her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "Wait for me."

Suzume was a bit surprised by this, but she found assurance in his words. As Niro released her and caught up to Waruder, she thought to herself, "I will. I worry for you, but I know you'll come back just as you always have. I'll wait for you just as I always have."

Niro and Waruder stood facing each other in the backyard. Everyone else had gathered on the sidelines to watch. Waruder quickly drew his sword showing that he was ready. Niro placed his hands on the transformation switches and shouted, "CHANGE! 02!"

The young android's human features flaked off as usual as he transformed into Kikaider 02. He then took a fighting stance showing that he was ready for the fight. A moment of silence passed by before they charged at each other to attack.

Waruder swung his sword at the blue and red android, but 02 evaded the attack and countered with a kick to the samurai's head. He then tried to follow the attack up with a punch, but Waruder wrapped his chain around 02's arm and yanked him to the side and forced him to the ground. The samurai android then saw his chance to strike him and took it by disengaging the chain and jumping at 02, sword pointed downward ready to finish the fight. However, the young Kikaider pushed himself off the ground with his hands and planted his feet on Waruder's chest.

"He's stronger," Waruder thought to himself. "He's much stronger than he ever has been."

"Waruder really wants to end this quick," 02 thought. "Maybe I should too."

02 then brought his arms into an X and electrical blue energy surrounded them. He then charged at the Night warrior screaming, "ELECTRO END!"

Waruder then leaped over the attack and threw three shurikins, all of them landing on 02's back. The blue and red android grunted in pain. Waruder then said, "You're getting sloppy, 02. I thought you would be more of a challenge."

Jiro then said, "This is bad. Niro's not focusing enough on the fight."

Misao then commented, "Niro has a lot of respect for Waruder. I'd imagine it would be hard to kill him."

02 faced the samurai as he continued, "Do you not value your life! Are you really so unwilling to destroy me that you would sacrifice yourself!"

"What is he doing? Is he asking me to kill him?" 02 thought to himself.

"And what of your friends? Do you not care for them at all? Even that human girl you hold so close to you? Do you want to make her suffer by grieving for you? If so, then stand there and let me destroy you," Waruder kept going.

02 began to growl in anger. Waruder then topped it off by saying, "But at least she probably wouldn't have to grieve long. Odds are Lord Kuro will give me orders shortly after to kill her. Of course, your father and cousin would try and stop me, but we both know that it wouldn't be long into the fight before I destroyed them. I'd imagine that the only people that you know that would be kept alive would be Akira and Hiroshi only to be used as power sources. Mere pawns!"

02's circuitry took on a golden glow and he went into Gemini Overdrive. "I won't let you hurt any of them!"

"Yes," Waruder thought to himself, "use your full power and end this once and for all."

The enraged 02 charged at Waruder with blinding speed and hit him hard across the face sending him a good twenty feet away. Once Waruder got back on his feet, the symmetrical android charged at him once again, and he threw his chain at 02. The chain wrapped around his arm again, but the heroic android stopped, pulled on the chain, and yanked Waruder right to him. 02 then punched the incoming Waruder in the chest causing him to break the chain, send the samurai android flying in another direction, and loose his sword.

Waruder's primary weapon landed right in between where the two fighters stood. 02 and Waruder then charged at the sword to get it. The group watched on as the fighters passed each other, the sword seeming as if it vanished into thin air. Waruder turned around empty handed but was soon met with his sword going right through the chest and back thrown by none other than Kikaider 02.

Kikaider 02 then reverted back to Niro Komyoji as he walked back to the samurai. Waruder slowly and painfully said, "Very good…02…It seems…you are the one…who must continue…to fight…"

Everyone watched as Niro replied, "Why did you say all those things? Why go so far?"

"It had…to end like this…and I knew…you could not defeat me…without your full power."

Niro looked at him solemnly as he continued, "Your power…comes from…your Gemini…your heart…I see that now…But you must…beware…As you draw closer…to human quality…you must guard…you human…vulnerability…"

"What do you mean?" Niro asked.

"There is…one among Night…who can manipulate…the male…human heart…Beware of her…the Mermaid Princess…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…I believe…in your honor…It is one which…exceeds my own…May you fight on…and fight with honor…Kikaider…0…2…"

The remainder of Waruder's life vanished. One small tear ran down Niro's face as he replied, "Rest in peace…honorable samurai Waruder…"

Some time later, everyone else was inside except for Niro. The teenage android then came inside and was met by everyone else. "Are you okay?" Suzume asked.

"Yeah, just a few shurikin holes. It's nothing that won't heal on its own."

Jiro then asked, "Why did you stay outside so long?"

"I had something to take care of.

Somewhere in the woods, there is a mass of dirt which indicates that something has been buried under it. At the head of that pile is a sword sticking into the ground.

A/N: Hey. Sorry for not updating in…a year! Holy crud! But look at it this way. If you kill me now, the story won't end. But I really appreciate the reviews that have come in since then. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses to its finale.


End file.
